Une leçon de piano
by naruhina2
Summary: Adrien avait tout quitté. Il avait fui du jour au lendemain en abandonnant tout derrière lui, son nom, sa famille et ses amis, pour vivre sa propre vie. Son seul lien avec son passé restait Ladybug. Seulement voilà, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'une ancienne connaissance vienne prendre des cours de piano.
1. chapitre 1 : surprenante rencontre

Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà pour une nouvelle fiction sur Miraculous ! j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

* * *

Une leçon de piano.

Dans la nuit parisienne, une ombre virevoltait au dessus des toits. Les passants admiraient la vue de leur héros sillonnant les rues en quête d'une bonne action à accomplir. Un sentiment de sécurité régnait dans le cœur des citoyens lors des rondes nocturnes de Chat Noir. Il aimait cela. Se sentir utile et – presque – indispensable. Evidemment rien de tout cela ne serait possible sans sa partenaire de toujours Ladybug, mais il avait cette sensation de bien être lorsqu'il voyait des yeux admiratifs posés sur lui.

Voilà des années qu'il avait quitté le domicile familial. Il n'avait pas pu se faire à l'idée qu'on lui dicterait ses moindres faits et gestes pour le reste de sa vie. Alors un jour, il avait pris une décision. Il savait qu'elle ne serait pas sans conséquences, mais il avait décidé d'écouter ses propres envies et de partir de chez lui.

De nombreux changements durent obliger Adrien à faire des choix. Le fait de partir sans les ressources financières de la famille Agreste, obligea le jeune homme à trouver un emploi pour financer son école de commerce et de gestion. Il devint alors professeur de piano à mi-temps les soirs de la semaine. Lorsqu'il eut finit ses études et qu'il trouva un travail dans l'import export de molécules chimiques, il continua à donner des cours à ses anciens élèves. Plus le temps passa et plus Adrien chérissait ses cours de piano, si bien qu'il décida d'accueillir de nouveau aspirant à la musique.

Adrien changea de nom, voyageait beaucoup et se construisait une nouvelle vie ressemblant à celle qu'il avait toujours désiré.

Ses déplacements aux quatre coins du monde et ses cours de musique occasionnels, lui laissait très peu de temps libre. Si bien qu'il croisait rarement sa lady, qui elle-même construisait sa vie de son coté. Cela ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure. Il avait décidé d'abandonner ses avances auprès d'elle le jour où elle lui annonça qu'elle avait un autre homme dans sa vie et que dans tout les cas, une relation sans connaître l'identité de l'autre était impossible. Véridique selon lui, il avait alors tenté de révéler son identité mais c'était sans compter sur le refus farouche de Ladybug qui ne souhaitait pas savoir qui se cachait sous ce masque avant d'avoir résolu le problème du papillon.

Ah… le papillon, l'éternel rival de Paris. Il frappait encore mais bien moins qu'avant. En fait, depuis son départ de chez lui. C'était pour le mieux car moins d'attaques laissaient Adrien partir dans ses nombreux déplacements rassuré.

Ses amis ? Adrien s'amusait à aller les observer en tant que Chat Noir. Il n'osait plus en tant qu'Adrien. Il se sentait bête et tellement plus faible qu'eux. Il savait qu'il leur avait fait du mal en partant sans prévenir, même si il n'était pas partit bien loin, mais ça ils ne le savaient pas.

Il avait eu l'occasion de voir Rose évoluer à la télévision, Nino avait réussi à se faire un nom dans la musique et passait en tant que DJ dans certaines boites de nuit. Il avait gardé sa relation amoureuse avec Alya qui elle faisait des stages dans le journalisme pour devenir grand reporter. En allant à la piscine une fois, il avait vu Ondine et Kim rigoler ensemble, il s'était alors ravisé, de peur que ses anciens camarades le reconnaissent. Chloé n'avait pas changé, on l'a voyait souvent à la télévision au bras de son père plus rayonnante chaque année.

La vie avait continué son cours durant son absence et Adrien s'en réjouissait. Il leur souhaitait tout le bonheur du monde.

Malgré toutes ces années à arpenter les rues, il n'avait jamais revu Marinette. Par curiosité, il s'était rapproché des toits de la boulangerie familiale, mais la chambre de Marinette restait définitivement éteinte. Peut être ne vivait-elle plus dans Paris ? Dommage, avec Nino, c'était elle qui lui manquait le plus.

Heureusement pour lui, Plagg, son kwami, était toujours présent à ses cotés. Leur lien n'avait fait que se renforcer avec les années. Sans lui, Adrien aurait surement très mal vécu son « exil ».

Ce fameux soir où les citoyens parisiens l'observaient déambuler entre les toits, il avait eu la chance de tomber sur sa charmante partenaire. Leur rencontre fortuite avait été très bien accueillit autant par elle que par lui. Ils s'étaient installés sur le toit de la tour Montparnasse afin d'observer les futurs scintillements de la tour Eiffel.

\- Je suis vraiment contente de t'avoir croisé ma Lady, cela faisait bien deux mois que je ne t'avais pas vu !

\- Oui au moins, répondit la jeune femme, et en plus on n'avait pas eu le temps de parler. Comment vas-tu ? Tu es toujours dans cette entreprise d'import export ?

\- Oui et je pars pour l'Inde demain. Et toi comment se passe tes études ?

\- Et bien il ne me reste qu'à trouver du travail, j'ai été diplômé le mois dernier.

\- Félicitation ! s'enthousiasma Chat Noir, j'étais sur que tu ferais mouche !

\- Merci mon chaton. Répondit gentiment Ladybug en lui gratifiant d'une caresse sur la tête.

\- Et les amours ? Toujours avec le garçon dont tu m'avais parlé ?

\- Je… je ne sais pas si ça va continuer. A vrai dire, sa musique lui prend du temps et il parle de partir en tourné dans différents pays. Bref je pense que la magie est partie. C'était peut être pas l'homme de ma vie.

\- Je suis désolé de l'apprendre.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui je n'aime pas te savoir malheureuse.

\- Je garde quand même espoir, mais ça semble compliqué. Et toi ? Toujours personne ?

\- Non. Mon cœur est déjà pris. Et apparemment, le sien semble se libérer bientôt.

\- Ne compte pas la dessus Chat Noir, répondit sèchement Ladybug, le papillon n'est pas hors d'état de nuire, même si il est moins farouche qu'avant.

\- Oui je sais ma lady, je sais…

Ladybug n'aimait pas lui parler comme ça, mais plus les années avaient passé, plus Chat Noir lui avait fait des avances sans équivoques. Cela avait eu des effets sur la jeune femme et elle ne voulait pas tomber amoureuse de lui tant qu'il y avait du danger. Même si son cœur avait été meurtrit par le départ de son bien aimé et que se laisser réconforter par Chat Noir ne l'aurait pas déranger, elle ne pouvait simplement pas mettre son chaton en danger. Il fallait donc qu'il n'est aucun espoir. Ainsi au fils des mois, elle s'était laissé séduire par Luka, un musicien qu'elle avait connu par Juleka, une amie d'enfance. Malgré de belles années ensemble, le couple battait de l'aile. Il ne fallait donc pas que Chat Noir puisse en profiter.

La conversation ayant changé de sujet, Ladybug se calma et les deux compères discutèrent de longues heures pour rattraper le temps perdu.

\- Le piano ? non je n'ai jamais pensé à pratiquer un instrument. Faute de temps peut être, pourquoi cette question ?

\- Car je donne des cours de temps en temps et tu serais surprise du nombre de personne à qui cet instrument apporte du bien être. C'est fascinant, tu devrais essayer si tu as besoin d'un exutoire. Moi il m'a souvent aidé quand j'avais besoin de me calmer ou de me retrouver.

Le piano, certes elle avait déjà pensé à faire un instrument de musique, surtout depuis qu'elle sortait avec Luka, mais elle n'y avait jamais réfléchit sérieusement. Peut être que Chat Noir avait raison. Toutes ces heures à écouter Luka jouer de la guitare aura surement eu raison de ses craintes de se lancer dans la musique.

\- Pourquoi pas, après tout je peux toujours essayer, cela ne m'engage à rien.

\- Content de te l'entendre dire, maintenant je vais devoir te laisser. Demain je me lève tôt et il ne me reste que de petites heures avant mon réveil alors c'est avec regret que je te quitte ma lady. J'espère te revoir plus vite cette fois.

\- Je l'espère aussi chaton.

Chat Noir se leva et baisa la main de Ladybug – petit geste qu'elle avait accepté – il fit une courbette et s'envola pour rejoindre son appartement.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, après être rentré de son voyage en Inde il se rendit à l'école de musique où il enseignait. Il se dirigea comme à son habitude vers la salle des professeurs pour prendre son registre et feuilleter son emploi du temps. Par chance, il n'avait pas cours avant une heure. Il alla prendre un café quand l'un de ses collègues l'accosta un peu essoufflé.

\- Ah Adrien ! le ciel soit loué !

\- Qui a-t-il Paul tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Adrien.

\- Non mon petit est à l'hôpital, ma femme est en chemin mais on m'a mit un cours d'essai débutant, est ce que ça t'ennuie de me remplacer juste pour cette fois ?

\- Absolument pas voyons, la personne est arrivée ?

\- Oui c'est une femme, une belle femme en plus, je te remercie elle est en salle B6. A plus vieux je te revaudrais ça !

Paul partit en courant sans se retourner. Le stress paternel sans doute. Adrien avait déjà eu des remplacements au pied levé. Lui était célibataire sans enfants, ses collègues étaient tous mariés et parents. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas, il avait l'habitude, et aider les autres c'était ce qu'il savait faire de mieux. Il avança donc vers cette fameuse salle B6 où devait l'attendre une « belle femme ».

Arrivant dans le couloir, il remarqua que la porte était ouverte. A travers celle-ci, il y vit une femme de dos, brune, les cheveux long, presque jusqu'à ses reins, les mèches de devant étaient ramenées vers l'arrière et attachées par une pince. Visuellement, de dos cette femme était parfaite. Des cambrures joliment dessinées donnant une impression de déjà vu à Adrien. Il décida alors de se manifester et entra dans la pièce.

\- Bonjour, je suis le professeur Tremens, mais vous pouvez m'appelez Adrien.

La jeune femme s'était redressée à l'entente de sa voix mais elle ne se tourna pas tout de suite. A vrai dire lorsque le prénom « Adrien » se connecta avec le souvenir de sa voix, la jeune brune se mit à trembler légèrement. Elle ne s'était pas vraiment attendue à retrouver son ancien ami, ou plutôt son ancien amour, dans ce contexte. Elle était venue apprendre à jouer du piano, elle était venue relâcher la pression qu'elle vivait actuellement, mais à vrai dire, elle n'avait jamais été aussi tendue, du moins pas depuis le collège. Elle se décida tout de même à se retourner, elle devait faire face à cette rencontre qu'elle avait espérer durant tant d'année, avant le début de sa relation avec Luka. Menant très doucement son regard vers son professeur, le cœur de la brune rata un battement lorsque celui rencontra les yeux d'Adrien.

\- Ma…Marinette ?!

\- Bon… bonjour Ad… Adrien.

Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas prononcé son nom. Ce nom qu'elle avait autrefois tant admiré. Il était déjà beau garçon à l'époque mais les années ne l'avait rendu qu'encore plus beau. Ciel, aux yeux de Marinette un véritable apollon se tenait devant elle. Il avait grandit, s'était épaissit, avait une mâchoire plus carré et ses cheveux étaient coiffés de façon plus rebelle qu'avant – un peu comme Chat Noir ? –. Mais le plus impressionnant restait en vint ses yeux. Devant des yeux verts aussi beaux, Marinette ne pouvait que comprendre pourquoi elle était tombée amoureuse de lui, et pourquoi actuellement son cœur battait à tout rompre.

De son côté, Adrien ne savait pas ce qui prédominait sur ce qu'il ressentait. Entre la surprise, l'étonnement, la contemplation, la peur et la joie, il ne pouvait le dire. La seule chose dont il était sur, était qu'il était bouche bée devant la beauté que renvoyait Marinette. Combien d'années étaient passées pour qu'il ne la reconnaisse presque pas. Il avait quitté une adolescente, il retrouvait en face de lui une femme. Une femme qui répondait bien à l'adjectif qu'avait employé son collègue quelques minutes plus tôt. D'ailleurs, Adrien ne dirait pas d'elle qu'elle était une belle femme, il dirait plutôt magnifique. La contemplation de son dos avant d'entrer dans la pièce, donnait amplement raison à l'autre face de la jeune femme. Ses traits étaient étirés et les petites fossettes d'enfants avaient disparues. C'était une femme. Son regard bleu le fixant, lui provoqua un frisson. Voilà bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu ce genre réaction en voyant une femme.

Malgré la joie et la surprise de voir Marinette dans sa salle de cours, il fallait se ressaisir. Sa couverture avait été découverte et il allait devoir répondre aux questions de l'une de ses plus anciennes amies.

Aucun d'eux n'osait commencer à parler. Trop occupé à admirer l'autre ou tout simplement par peur. Pourtant, il fallait bien briser la glace, alors Adrien s'y risqua le premier.

\- Je suis surpris de te voir ici. Comment vas-tu depuis toutes ses années ? Viens je t'en pris asseyons nous.

Il indiqua un fauteuil près du piano. Marinette pris quelques secondes avant de s'avancer vers Adrien et de s'installer près de lui.

\- Veux-tu du café ? proposa son professeur.

\- Non merci, je crois que je suis suffisamment tendue comme ça.

\- Tendue ? A cause de moi ?

\- Et bien, imagine qu'un jour ton ami disparaisse sans laisser de traces, tu imagines le pire et un jour où tu décides de prendre un cours de piano pour te détendre car ta vie actuelle est très stressante, Marinette repris sa respiration et repris, et pouf cet ami réapparaît mystérieusement. Avoue qu'il y a de quoi être un peu tendu.

\- Je comprends, répondit Adrien légèrement attristé, en tout cas moi je suis très heureux de te revoir. Tu m'as… beaucoup manqué.

Le cœur de Marinette se serra. Il n'avait pas changé. Il était toujours aussi craquant, aussi séduisant et aussi touchant. Elle avait envie de lui sauter dans les bras et de lui dire « toi aussi tu nous as manqué crétin ! »

\- Tu… tu as laissé un gros vide quand tu es partit. On s'est tous demandé si on avait fait quelque chose de mal. Même Chloé a pensé qu'elle avait certainement une responsabilité dans ton départ. Personne n'a eu de nouvelles, on pensait que tu étais mort.

\- J'avais laissé un mot à mon père pour lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter. Vous n'y êtes pour rien. A vrai dire, c'est vous qui m'avez aidé à tenir aussi longtemps. Mais la situation n'était plus vivable pour moi. Les derniers jours avant mon départ, j'avais même quelqu'un qui venait me surveiller aux toilettes ! Je m'excuse d'avoir disparu comme ça mais, je ne supportais plus ma vie.

\- Un petit mot n'aurait rien couté… mais peut être penses tu que nous n'étions pas assez digne de confiance…

\- Ne dis pas ça. Vous seuls étiez ce que j'affectionnais le plus. Mais j'étais déterminé et une fois mon acte fait, je me suis sentit tellement nul que je n'ai pas osé revenir vers vous. Et ne cherchant pas à me joindre, j'ai pensé que c'était mieux ainsi.

\- Ne pas chercher à te joindre ? Sais-tu combien de lettres j'ai envoyé ? Toutes me sont revenues.

\- J'ai… changé de nom de famille.

\- Seigneur…

\- Pardonne moi Marinette… je ferais tout ce que tu veux pour ça ! Ton pardon m'apporterait tellement de baume au cœur.

\- Je vais essayer. Mais tu sais… ton départ m'a tellement meurtrit… la prochaine fois que tu as besoin de parler ou que tu te sens mal dans ta vie, je t'en prie parle moi avant.

\- Je te le promets. Je ferais tout pour reconquérir ton amitié. Entre mon boulot et le reste, j'ai très peu d'amis alors, ton retour dans ma vie serait vraiment génial.

Marinette se leva de son fauteuil et s'approcha d'Adrien qui fit la même chose. D'un geste tendre, elle prit Adrien dans ses bras et se blottit contre lui. De son coté, le jeune homme sentit un vide se combler et accueillit l'étreinte de son amie avec une grande joie.

\- Tu m'as beaucoup manqué aussi… Adrien.

Après quelques minutes, le temps de se remettre de ses émotions, Marinette s'installa sur le tabouret devant le piano.

\- Bien maintenant que l'on s'est expliqué, tu m'apprends à jouer au piano ?

\- Avec plaisir.

* * *

Voilà le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic ! j'espère que vous l'aurez apprécié ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :) A bientôt !


	2. Chapitre 2 : un premier verre

Bonjour à tous ! voici le deuxième chapitre de cette nouvelle fic ! Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire, ça motive et c'est toujours très plaisant de voir ce qu'en pense les lecteurs !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : un premier verre

Dans la salle de musique B6, des notes timides venant d'un clavier de piano se faisaient entendre. Beaucoup de maladresses pendant un temps, puis des notes fluides et harmonieuses venant rompre le tumulte des faussetés que pouvait excuser l'inexpérience de Marinette. Adrien était ravi, il avait à ses cotés l'une de ses plus anciennes amies, s'énervant parfois sur la partition, mais qui montrait une réelle envie d'apprendre. Après avoir pris quelques minutes pour lui expliquer ce qu'était une gamme et où elle se situait sur le piano, Marinette commença maladroitement à jouer le do puis le la et ainsi de suite sur le clavier. Malgré une grande envie de s'investir dans cette nouvelle lubie, il fallait bien avouer que le professeur avait de quoi déconcentrer la jeune femme. Au début debout, il s'était ensuite installé sur le tabouret à coté d'elle.

Bien loin de se douter du trouble qui animait son amie face à cet acte, Adrien prenait son rôle très au sérieux. Il aimait partager sa passion et aujourd'hui ne fit pas exception, au contraire. Se sentir de nouveau important, de nouveau apprécié et plus important encore, se sentir pardonner était la chose qu'il attendait secrètement depuis longtemps. Alors, il ne devait pas louper l'occasion de revivre ce moment, l'essai de Marinette devait être parfait. Il voulait la revoir et continuer à lui donner des cours. Il voulait retrouver une place dans son cœur et il ferait tout pour ça.

Seulement, ce qu'il ignorait c'est que le cœur en question battait à tout rompre à coté de lui. Si bien que Marinette accentua son doigté afin de sortir un son plus fort pour ne pas qu'il puisse entendre l'effet de ce soudain rapprochement.

\- Tu es un peu brutale là Marinette, il faut que ce soit plus fluide, comme un caresse. Reprends à fa et monte dans la gamme. Mets ton pouce ici.

Il prit la main de Marinette pour la positionner et ce geste eu l'effet d'une décharge électrique pour elle, comme pour lui. Ils se regardèrent intensément durant quelques secondes afin de déterminer si ce qu'ils venaient de ressentir avait été partagé. Sentant qu'un moment gênant allait venir perturber leur retrouvaille, Adrien baissa les yeux et proposa à Marinette de reprendre, ce qu'elle fit sans protester.

Les minutes passèrent vite et le prochain élève d'Adrien fit son entré dans la salle de musique. Le professeur lui proposa d'attendre afin qu'il puisse raccompagner sa nouvelle élève vers l'accueil pour son inscription.

\- J'aimerais que tu transferts Mlle. Dupain-Cheng sur mon planning Sophie s'il te plait. Informa Adrien.

\- Ah bon ? Mais je croyais que tu ne voulais plus prendre de débutant ? répondit celle-ci quelque peu surprise.

\- C'est exceptionnel, Marinette est une amie et j'aimerais poursuivre moi-même son apprentissage.

\- Comme tu voudras. Se résigna la secrétaire.

Marinette se sentit heureuse et même quelques peu fiévreuse. Son cœur n'avait pas cessé de battre et les petites marques attentionnées d'Adrien envers elle lui donnèrent des couleurs aux joues. Lorsqu'elle sortit du bâtiment, Adrien la suivait encore.

\- Tu sais, je me souviens de l'emplacement de ma voiture, s'autorisa Marinette, tu n'as pas besoin de me raccompagner jusque là.

\- Oh excuse moi, c'est juste que je n'ai pas envie de te voir partir. J'ai encore l'impression de rêver.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je… je reviendrai. Répondit Marinette rougissant toujours plus.

\- J'espère bien ! D'ailleurs, je ne t'ai même pas demandé, que ressens-tu après ce premier cours ?

\- J'ai…, après une brève hésitation Marinette reprit, j'ai…chaud.

\- Chaud ?

\- Enfin… je veux dire c'est chaud quoi ! se rattrapa Marinette, il va falloir que je travail dur !

\- Oh ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis la pour ça.

\- Parfait alors à la semaine prochaine Adrien.

Mais avant que la jeune femme ne se retourne, Adrien lui saisit la main. Au contact de leur peau, les deux amis ressentir la même chose que précédemment, laissant un temps de silence avant qu'Adrien reprenne la parole.

\- Je… suis désolé, je voulais simplement savoir si tu aurais voulu qu'on se prenne un verre pour… rattraper le temps perdu, disons demain ?

\- Je…

Marinette se sentit défaillir, elle en avait plus qu'envie mais était-ce sérieux de boire un verre avec l'homme qui lui avait tant hanté ses rêves, quand son couple actuel ne tenait qu'à un fils ?

\- Non.

Adrien baissa les yeux et lâcha la main de la jeune femme stupéfait par cette réponse froide et rapide. Il s'autorisa néanmoins à lui faire la bise et se retourna en direction du bâtiment, déçu et triste. Mais avant que la porte ne se referme que lui, il entendit :

\- Je ne peux pas demain mais… après demain je peux. Vers 19h, je te rejoindrais ici. C'est d'accord ?

Pour toute réponse, Adrien lui fit un sourire et revint vers elle pour lui glisser à l'oreille « j'ai hâte ». Après quoi, il retourna à sa salle de musique avec le sentiment que cela faisait des années qu'il ne s'était pas sentit aussi heureux.

* * *

Le soir même, allongée sur son lit, le regard perdu, Marinette essayait de comprendre et de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Sa petite kwami, Tikki, voyait bien qu'elle n'avait pas le moral et qu'elle devait certainement se vouer une lutte psychique depuis son départ de l'école de musique. Voyant l'heure passer, et sachant que Luka n'allait pas tarder à rentrer, elle décida d'intervenir.

\- Marinette ? Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Comment la vie peut-elle être aussi injuste Tikki ? Te rappelles-tu tous les efforts que j'ai fait pour essayer de tourner la page ? Te souviens-tu du temps qu'il m'a fallu pour l'oublier et accepter les sentiments d'un autre ? Et maintenant le revoilà de retour dans ma vie… Comment je vais faire… ?

\- Essaye de ne pas paniquer Marinette ! Prenons les choses dans l'ordre. Aujourd'hui ta relation avec Luka n'est pas dans ses plus beaux jours. Donc avant de réintégrer Adrien dans ton équation sentimentale, essaye déjà de régler ce problème.

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Luka prévoit de partir pour une tournée de plusieurs mois… je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de venir avec lui. J'aimerais trouver ma voie moi aussi. Trouver un travail.

\- C'est joli de dire tout ça Marinette mais il n'y a qu'une seule question à se poser.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Aimes-tu Luka ?

\- Comment ça ? Oui je l'aime beaucoup.

\- Aimer « beaucoup » n'est pas réellement de l'amour. Quand tu me parlais d'Adrien avant tu étais plus… comment dire…

\- Terriblement et follement amoureuse à tel point qu'il m'était inconcevable d'imaginer ma vie sans lui, nos trois chiens et nos 4 enfants ?

\- Plus dans ce genre la oui.

\- Tu penses que je devrais arrêter avec Luka ?

\- Je pense que tu devrais réfléchir à ce que tu veux, penser aux conséquences de partir ou de rester et faire un choix en fonction de ce que tu veux vraiment.

Marinette se leva de son lit et alla vers son bureau. Elle ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit plusieurs documents. Elle finit par atteindre un petit trou qui lui-même ouvrit un double fond cachant la boite du miraculous de Tikki et une pochette cartonnée. La petite kwami s'installa sur l'épaule de la jeune femme sachant pertinemment ce que renfermait cette pochette. Des photos de sa classe au collège et au lycée, des photos d'elle et d'Alya mais surtout et majoritairement, les photos d'Adrien. Toutes les photos depuis leur rencontre avaient soigneusement été décrochées du mur de sa chambre d'adolescente, et rangées dans cette pochette depuis son installation avec Luka. Elle les regarda, l'une après l'autre, et au fils des clichés, Marinette pleura.

\- Oh Tikki, jamais je n'aimerai Luka comme j'ai aimé Adrien, sanglota Marinette, jamais je ressentirai de nouveau ça pour qui que ce soit à par lui.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas facile Marinette, mais il vaut mieux s'en rendre compte maintenant que de faire un mauvais choix.

\- Mais comment lui annoncer ça ? Lui qui est persuadé que je vais finir pas venir avec lui ?

\- Je ne peux pas t'aider pour ça… tu devras trouver les mots.

Durant la nuit, Marinette regarda Luka dormir. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire du mal. Malgré tout, les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui n'étaient pas suffisants pour dire qu'elle était véritablement amoureuse. Même si cela risquait de lui faire de la peine, elle lui devait la vérité. Alors le lendemain, quand Luka lui demanda si elle avait prit ses billets d'avion pour Londres, Marinette craqua. Elle lui avoua qu'elle ne partirait pas avec lui et qu'il était temps qu'ils prennent chacun leur envol de leur coté. Luka fut attristé de l'entendre mais étrangement pas surpris. Il comprit la décision de Marinette et alla même jusqu'à lui dire qu'il ressentait la même chose. Finalement, c'est sur un commun accord qu'ils décidèrent de mettre fin à leur relation, non sans quelques larmes et avec le cœur séré de devoir dire adieu à toutes ces années qu'ils eurent ensemble.

* * *

Le soir du rendez-vous avec Adrien arriva très vite. Marinette avait passé des heures à se décider sur la tenue qu'elle allait mettre. Elle avait heureusement eu une étincelle lorsque 18h10 sonna. Son choix se porta donc sur une robe de cocktail rouge orné de petits motifs en dentelle noir sur la ceinture, le col et les manches. Elle était plutôt fière de cette robe qu'elle avait elle-même faite lors d'un atelier de travaux pratique. Se décidant à se coiffer d'une tresse sur le coté, elle mit ensuite de beaux escarpins et fila vers la sortie de sa chambre. En descendant, elle rencontra sa mère lui indiquant qu'elle était ravissante. Elle savait que sa fille avait fait un effort pour retrouver l'homme qui lui avait tant causé de peine mais elle savait bien que l'amour ne pouvait pas être refoulé. Elle savait que son retour chez elle était dû à sa séparation avec Luka et se satisfaisait en pensant que sa fille ne boirait pas du noir seule.

\- Quand penses-tu rentrer ma chérie ? lui demanda sa mère.

\- Normalement nous sommes censés boire juste un verre donc pas trop tard mais dans le doute ne m'attendez pas pour manger ! Bisous tout le monde.

Marinette partit en envoyant un baiser à sa mère de sa main. Cela ne l'a dérangé pas de revenir habiter chez ses parents, mais elle avait pris l'habitude de ne plus rendre de comptes en vivant avec Luka. Néanmoins cela restait temporaire, le temps pour elle de retrouver un appartement moins grand et surtout moins cher.

* * *

19h10. Elle avait comme toujours du retard. Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'école de musique, elle y vit Adrien adossé au mûr pianotant sur son téléphone. Elle klaxonna pour lui indiquer sa présence et elle fondit sur place lorsque celui-ci fit un grand sourire. Fidèle à lui-même, il s'était vêtit avec classe et style. Une belle chemise en lin manche courte sur un jean sobre mais qui lui sied à ravir.

Après une embrassade rapide mais néanmoins tendre, Marinette prit la route pour se diriger vers le bar restaurant qu'Adrien avait choisit. C'était un endroit magnifique, raffiné et presque luxueux, se trouvant dans l'un des plus beaux hôtels de Paris. Marinette s'était félicitée intérieurement pour son choix vestimentaire. L'autre ensemble qu'elle avait sélectionné n'aurait pas été adapté.

Ils s'installèrent à une table et commandèrent chacun un verre. La discussion commença par des frivolités et petit à petit, aux fils des heures, l'un comme l'autre se détendit.

\- Et sinon à part le piano, continua Marinette, tu as un autre travail ?

\- Oui je travail dans l'import-export de molécules chimiques, lui répondit-il en sirotant son verre.

\- Oh ! s'étonna la jeune femme, j'ai un ami qui fait ça aussi, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il transporte.

\- Il faudra que tu lui demandes, si ça se trouve je le connais !

\- Oui, peut être.

\- Et toi alors ? Que fais-tu dans la vie ? Toujours dans la mode ?

\- Oui ça n'a pas changé, je viens d'être diplômée, actuellement je cherche du travail.

\- Je t'aurais bien recommandé mais mes relations avec mon père ne sont pas terribles.

Adrien reposa son verre et souffla presque de désespoir.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je me débrouillerais, fit Marinette.

\- Et sinon, quand tu es venue au cours de piano l'autre jour, tu disais que ta vie était stressante. Pourquoi l'est-elle ? A moins que tu ne veuilles pas en parler.

\- C'est compliqué… Mon couple n'était pas dans ses plus beaux jours et finalement nous avons rompu hier.

\- Oh merde ! je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du…

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute… En fait je sortais avec Luka tu te souviens ? Il voulait que je l'accompagne faire des tournées avec lui, mais moi je me suis rendue compte que je ne l'aimais pas suffisamment pour abandonner mes espoirs de carrières et ma vie ici à Paris.

\- Je comprends, et ça va ? Je veux dire, tu ne regrettes pas ton choix.

\- Non, le retour chez mes parents et la solitude nocturne restent compliqué à vivre mais je vais m'y faire. Et toi tu as… une compagne ?

\- Libre comme l'air ! En fait j'ai été amoureux d'une fille pendant longtemps, mais malgré toutes mes tentatives pour la faire tomber amoureuse de moi, elle m'a toujours repoussé.

\- Quelle folle… fit Marinette en levant les yeux au ciel, que peut-elle chercher d'autre chez un homme ? Tu es parfait !

\- Parfait ? répéta Adrien en levant un sourcil et montrant un sourire enjôleur.

\- Oui enfin, tu as beaucoup de qualités et je comprends pas comment une fille pourrait te rejeter, essaya de se rattraper Marinette.

Adrien observa son amie quelques instants. Il trouva amusant de la voir rougir, et essayer de le cacher. Il trouva cela tellement drôle qu'il repartit à la charge de plus belle.

\- A t'entendre on penserait que tu as un petit faible pour moi, rigola presque Adrien.

\- Et bien… Marinette hésita un instant et continua, il fut un temps où c'était le cas.

\- Ah oui !? fit Adrien soudainement très intéressé, mais quand ?!

Marinette se mit à réfléchir un moment, et se jeta à l'eau.

\- Depuis le jour de notre rencontre au jour où tu es partit. Concrètement je crois que c'est ça. C'est un peu la raison qui a fait que ton départ m'a autant touché. Mais c'est la vie.

\- Hein ? Tant que ça ! Mais comment j'ai fait pour ne rien voir ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas essayé de me le dire ?

\- Oh si tu savais tout ce que j'ai essayé de faire… l'écharpe bleue, la lettre de la saint Valentin pas signée, le portable volé parce que je t'avais envoyé un message vocal, le zoo où Alya me coachait quand toi tu coachais Nino, les photos sur mon mur lors de l'émission télé, je t'avais dit que j'étais fan alors que j'étais amoureuse de toi. Bref et la liste est encore longue.

\- Je… je suis choqué ! fit Adrien la mine déconfite. J'ai pas les mots. Moi qui pensais que justement tu ne m'appréciais pas car tu avais toujours un comportement bizarre avec moi par rapport aux autres.

\- J'étais juste intimidée, et le plus souvent je n'arrivais pas à parler correctement car j'avais mon cerveau qui ne se connectait plus.

\- Wahou ! c'est ce qu'on appelle une révélation. Dommage que personne ne m'en ai avisé. Les choses auraient pu être différentes.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je t'appréciais beaucoup, et au lycée il m'est même arriver de nous imaginer ensemble. Vu le temps qu'on passait toujours tous les quatre. J'étais amoureux de cette autre fille, mais tu étais tellement mignonne que parfois je me laissais aller à mes divagations. Si mon cœur n'avait pas été pris, je t'aurais sans doute invité à sortir.

Marinette se mit à rire aux éclats.

\- Laisse-moi rire de cette ironie ! continua en rigolant Marinette. Et dire que tous mes espoirs et mes rêves de gamine ont été anéantis par une espèce de crétine qui ne se rendait pas compte de la chance qu'elle avait.

Marinette repris son verre – le troisième – et le vida d'une traite. Une fois finit elle en commanda un autre.

\- J'avoue que la situation est cocasse, s'amusa à dire Adrien.

\- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Quand je raconterais ça à Alya elle n'en croira pas ses oreilles.

\- J'imagine que non.

\- Je t'en prie dit moi qui elle est. Je vais aller lui dire que c'est une folle.

\- Cela n'est pas nécessaire, voilà bien longtemps qu'elle a fait sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre et que moi je me suis fait une raison. Elle aura toujours une place importante dans mon cœur mais il faut bien passer à autre chose un jour, comme toi avec Luka.

\- Dommage que cette prise de conscience ne soit pas arrivée au lycée. Finit par dire Marinette.

\- Oui… dommage en effet. Termina Adrien.

Marinette essaya de comprendre la dernière phrase du beau blond. Dommage dans quel sens ? Car si pour elle cela voulait dire qu'il aurait pu venir lui demander de sortir, est-ce la même chose pour lui, ou voulait-il dire dommage car nos sentiments sont révolus ?

Une sonnerie de téléphone réveilla Marinette de sa réflexion mentale. Sa mère venait de lui envoyer un texto.

\- Désolé c'est ma mère, elle veut que je rentre car j'ai oublié les clefs de la maison et ils veulent aller se coucher.

\- Pas de soucis, je dois me lever tôt demain de toute façon, je pars deux jours en Allemagne.

\- Oh je vois, et bien allons-y.

Ils payèrent leur note et partirent. Le chemin du retour fut étonnement silencieux. Marinette toujours perdue dans son questionnement, et Adrien ne réalisant toujours pas que le garçon dont Marinette était amoureuse durant toutes leurs années d'études était en fait lui-même. Il eut un pincement au cœur quand il se remémorait certain moment, notamment ceux cités par la demoiselle quelques minutes plus tôt. Il n'avait pas réussi à déceler les signes qu'elle avait essayé de montrer durant toutes ces années et cela le toucha. Il se maudissait intérieurement d'avoir tant fait souffrir sa douce et magnifique amie.

Amie ? Que ce mot sonnait faux après avoir entendu toutes ces révélations. Avait-elle encore des sentiments pour lui ? Cela ne pouvait guère s'envisager alors qu'elle avait eu une relation avec Luka. Pourtant, un coin dans sa tête le laissait espérer. Après tout, un premier amour ne disparaissait jamais vraiment, il en savait quelque chose. Car si de son coté, il savait qu'avec Ladybug il n'y avait aucun espoir, il pouvait très bien s'imaginer au bras de cette jolie brune dont il était le premier amour. Il fallait simplement rallumer la flamme. Il se perdit ainsi dans ses idées et son imagination jusqu'à ce que la voiture s'arrête.

\- On est arrivé Adrien, se permit de dire Marinette.

\- Oh oui. Et bien merci de m'avoir raccompagné. La prochaine fois c'est moi qui t'escorterais.

\- Et quand sera cette prochaine fois ? Osa-t-elle demander.

\- A mon retour, après demain, un diner ? Vers 20h ?

\- Oui avec plaisir.

\- Voici mon numéro. N'hésite pas surtout. J'ai passé une excellente soirée. Bonne nuit.

Il embrassa Marinette sur la joue et sortit de la voiture. Avait-elle bien fait de tout lui confier ce soir ? Car après tout, elle avait parlé au passé mais tout était encore valable au présent.

* * *

C'est dans cette tourmente qu'elle rentra donc chez elle. Elle se mit rapidement au lit et regarda son téléphone. Elle pesa le pour et le contre d'envoyer d'un texto à cette heure ci mais les rejeta vite et pris le téléphone dans ses mains.

 _« Bonsoir Adrien, tu es partit avant même que je ne dise que moi aussi j'ai passé une excellente soirée. Désolé de t'avoir ennuyé avec tout ce que je t'ai dit. J'espère que cela ne mettra pas trop de distance entre nous. J'ai dit ça car j'avais trop bu. D'habitude j'ai plus de retenue. Contente qu'on se soit retrouvé en tout cas. Bonne nuit ! –Marinette »_

Après quelques minutes qui parurent interminables, le téléphone vibra.

 _« Tu ne m'as pas ennuyé un seul instant. Je suis content de l'avoir su et cela ne mettra aucune distance entre nous. J'espère même le contraire… Nous aurions dû aller prendre un verre il y a quelques années, cela aurait permis de révéler certain non-dit ;) une bonne nuit à toi aussi Marinette. A dans deux jours. J'ai hâte. –Adrien »_

\- Oh la la, Tikki je me sens mourir. Mon cœur bat trop vite.

\- Tu penses qu'il veut dire quoi par « j'espère même le contraire » ? Demanda la petite kwami.

\- Je ne sais pas Tikki. Tu penses que… Il flirte avec moi ?

\- Peut être Marinette. Laisse les choses se faire. Tu verras bien dans deux jours comment il se comporte avec toi, et tu pourras te faire des idées après.

\- Tu as raison Tikki. Je vais attendre ce diner et on verra bien.

\- Sage décision.

\- J'ai tellement hâte !

\- Marinette… tu devrais dormir maintenant. Gronda gentiment Tikki.

\- Bien chef !

Marinette posa son téléphone, se faufila au fond de sa couette et éteignit la lumière. Elle ferma les yeux et sentit sa kwami se coucher sur son oreiller.

\- Bonne nuit Tikki.

\- Bonne nuit Marinette, fais de beaux rêves.

\- Compte sur moi !

* * *

Et oui, la fin de ce chapitre est déjà arrivée ! n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé :) à la prochaine !


	3. chapitre 3 : retrouvaille

Bonjour à tous ! me revoilà avec ce 3e chapitre ! j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

Je tenais à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé un petit message et qui m'ont laissé des review ! ça fait toujours extrêmement plaisir et cela motive pour écrire la suite car on sait qu'elle est attendue. :)

Alors bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 3 : retrouvailles

Le lendemain, au petit réveil, Marinette repensa à sa soirée de la veille. Elle avait enfin révéler ses « anciens » sentiments à Adrien. Maintenant, il fallait trouver une façon de lui annoncer que ses sentiments étaient toujours d'actualités. Comme le disait Tikki, il ne fallait pas brusquer les choses, malgré l'impatience qui l'animait. Il fallait qu'elle parle de tout ce qui venait de se passer ces deux derniers jours à Alya. Elle prit son téléphone et lui envoya un texto pour se retrouver quelque part. En moins d'une minute, Alya lui proposa un parc où elles avaient l'habitude de se retrouver. Marinette sortit alors de son lit, prit un petit déjeuner en vitesse et partit la rejoindre.

Arrivé sur le lieu de rendez-vous, Alya fit signe à Marinette de la rejoindre. Après des embrassades habituelles, les deux jeunes filles commencèrent à se raconter les derniers potins.

\- Tu aurais du voir la tête de Nino quand je lui ai dit que j'avais du retard ! j'ai cru qu'il allait s'étouffer, rigola Alya. Mais heureusement c'était une fausse alerte.

\- Le pauvre… tu lui en fais vivre vraiment de toutes les couleurs…

\- Bon et toi alors ? Que voulais-tu me raconter ?

\- Je ne suis plus avec Luka.

\- Quoi ? fit Alya très étonnée.

\- J'ai emménagé chez mes parents. Ponctuellement.

\- Hein ?

\- Et… j'ai revu… Adrien.

\- Attends, quoi ?! Mais c'est dingue tout ça en trois jours ? Mais attends, tu as revu Adrien ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu vas devoir me raconter tout ça de A à Z.

Marinette commença son récit. Elle lui expliqua qu'avec les tensions qu'elle avait eues avec Luka, elle avait voulu commencer à jouer du piano et que c'était justement là qu'elle avait revue Adrien. Elle se mit à lui raconter qu'elle n'avait pas pu accepter de quitter Paris et ses rêves pour Luka et qu'ils s'étaient quittés en bons termes. Elle lui avoua qu'elle avait pris un verre (et même plusieurs) avec Adrien et qu'elle lui avait (enfin) avoué son amour de jeunesse. Rentrant parfois dans les détails, elle lui confia que ses sentiments pour lui n'avaient jamais disparus et qu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé Luka comme elle aime Adrien encore aujourd'hui.

Alya écouta tout ce que Marinette lui disait. Elle comprenait parfaitement ce que ressentait son amie. On n'oublie malheureusement pas facilement son premier amour. Elle avait juste peur de la revoir souffrir comme au temps du lycée.

\- Je dois le revoir vendredi soir. On doit diner ensemble, finit par dire Marinette.

\- Moi ce qui me choque le plus dans cette histoire c'est que tu as commencé le piano…

\- Arrête de te moquer. J'apprécie vraiment ça.

\- Oui tu m'étonne, fit sournoisement Alya.

\- Même si ça n'avait pas été Adrien j'aurai autant appréciée, dit résolument Marinette.

\- Bien entendu.

\- Argh ! tu m'agaces !

\- Plus sérieusement Marinette, pour Luka je trouve ça dommage mais après tout je m'en doutais un peu. Je t'ai vu tant d'années aimer Adrien qu'il était évident que tu l'aimais pas autant. Maintenant, fait attention, tu sais que si tu te relances là dedans, tu auras très peu de chances de t'en sortir s'il ne te rend pas tes sentiments. Et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de te revoir souffrir.

\- Je sais… mais regarde le texto qu'il m'a envoyé, il y a de l'espoir non ?

\- C'est possible. Ah la la… Adrien Agreste. Le revoilà parmi nous. Ça me fait tout drôle rien que d'y penser. Tu ne t'imagine pas comment Nino va être heureux de le revoir.

\- Tu penses qu'il ne sera pas fâché ?

\- Nino ? non il s'est bien qu'il n'est pas responsable de son départ, et vu ce que tu m'as dit, il comprendra pourquoi il est partit.

\- Je suis rassurée et je pense qu'Adrien sera vraiment heureux de tous nous revoir ensemble.

Tous ensembles. Cela rendit Marinette nostalgique. Ce fut leur meilleure époque. Imaginer que cela puisse se reproduire rendait la jeune femme plus qu'heureuse. Les deux amies bavardèrent encore quelques minutes et durent se séparer convenant d'un plan pour réunir toute la bande. Marinette avait hâte. Néanmoins, en attendant vendredi il fallait bien qu'elle s'occupe de ses affaires urgentes, comme trouver un appartement et un emploi. Marinette partit donc avec ses curriculums vitae et ses dossiers à la recherche du bonheur.

* * *

Vendredi soir arriva rapidement. Adrien en était plus que ravi, son voyage n'avait pas été de tout repos et ce savoir en weekend end le soulageait. D'autant plus qu'il commençait plutôt bien, même très bien car il allait revoir Marinette.

Assis au bar du restaurant qu'il avait sélectionné spécialement pour l'orchestre qui jouait en fond, il repensa à la jeune femme (pour au moins la centième fois depuis deux jours). C'était tellement incroyable de la savoir amoureuse de lui bien des années au paravent. Il se sentait tellement déçu de ne pas avoir remarqué le moindre signe à cette époque où son cœur était si immature et si incroyablement instable entre elle et sa lady. Car oui, c'est lorsque ils étaient rentrés au lycée qu'Adrien eu réellement de l'attirance pour elle. Plus le temps passait, plus elle s'embellissait et n'importe quel homme aurait succombé à son charme. Charme qui lui était finalement réservé sans le savoir. Mais quel crétin…

C'est au bout de quelques minutes qu'Adrien sortit de sa réflexion lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. C'était elle, sa douce et magnifique Marinette. Elle avait mit une robe prune et avait lâché ses cheveux, elle était à couper le souffle. Comme d'habitude.

\- Bonsoir Adrien, lui dit-elle en lui faisant la bise, j'espère ne pas t'avoir trop fait attendre…

\- Non ne t'inquiète pas, tu es superbe.

\- Je… te remercie, fit-elle en rougissant un peu, dit moi, j'ai une surprise pour toi. J'espère qu'elle va te plaire.

Elle lui prit délicatement la main et l'emmena à travers la salle du restaurant pour arriver devant une table où deux personnes étaient assises de dos.

\- Je sais qu'il était prévu qu'on dine en tête à tête, commença Marinette, mais quand je leur ai dit que je devais te voir ce soir, ils m'ont suivi et je n'aurais jamais pu les en empêcher. Après tout tu les connais aussi bien que moi.

Adrien ne pu s'empêcher de faire un geste un recul lorsqu'il découvrit son ancien couple d'amis Alya et Nino se retourner face à lui. Ils se levèrent doucement, tentant de ne pas brusquer ce moment de retrouvaille. Nino ne disait rien et se contentait d'observer le grand blond cherchant une façon de renouer le contact. Alya de son coté ne pouvait pas contenir son émotion, si bien que quelques larmes coulèrent en voyant le regard plein de souffrance des deux garçons. Marinette voulu se détacher d'Adrien pour leur laisser plus d'espace, mais celui-ci raffermit sa poigne. Il avait besoin de son soutien pour affronter ça. Il n'y arriverait pas seul.

Au bout de quelques secondes qui parurent interminables, Nino voulu commencer à parler mais fut vite couper par Adrien qui leva la main.

\- Alya, Nino, commença-t-il non sans émotions dans la voix, je tiens avant toutes choses à vous dire que je suis désolé. Pardonnez moi d'être partit sans rien vous dire. Si vous êtes la, c'est que Marinette a dû vous expliquer pourquoi et je tiens à vous dire que je suis ravi que vous soyez venus. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte à quel point vous voir tous les trois, fait de cette soirée la plus heureuse que j'ai passé depuis très longtemps.

Nino mit quelques secondes avant de relever la tête et de s'approcher de son vieille ami. Il mit d'abord une main sur son épaule et d'un coup, il ramena le blond vers lui et le serra contre lui.

\- Mon pote, fit doucement Nino, bienvenu parmi nous.

Il se recula d'Adrien tout en laissant une main sur son bras et le tapota de façon amicale. Alya n'arrivait plus à se retenir de pleurer et se jeta au coup du beau blond.

\- Tu as intérêt à tout nous raconter espèce d'idiot ! dit-elle en pleurant.

\- Promis, fit en retour Adrien en lui rendant son étreinte.

\- Je propose que l'on passe à table et que l'on discute de tout cela tranquillement, sortit Marinette, on est quand même au restaurant et nos histoires n'ont pas besoins d'être connues de tous.

Comprenant que leur retrouvaille avait été observée par toute l'assistance, les quatre amis s'installèrent sans bruits, un sourire gêné aux lèvres.

Les quelques tensions qui restaient s'évanouissaient à mesure que le repas avançait. Adrien raconta ce qu'il avait vécu avant et depuis son départ, Nino et Alya lui expliquèrent où ils en étaient dans leur vie ainsi que leurs projets, et Marinette se réjouissait de ce moment de complicité retrouvée. Des regards furtifs entre elle et Adrien n'échappa guère à Alya qui se faisait une joie de constater que les doutes de sa meilleures amies s'avéraient être vrais. Adrien avait bien un faible pour la jeune brune et elle s'empresserait de raconter son ressentit à la principale intéressée une fois la soirée achevée.

Une vague de nostalgie traversa la table lorsque Nino trinqua au bon vieux temps. Adrien était heureux. Il ne l'avait pas été à ce point depuis des années. Le retour de Marinette dans sa vie avait déjà été un cadeau du ciel, mais la venue des ses deux anciens camarades ce soir le comblait de bonheur. La bande des quatre était enfin réunie.

Vers 22h30, l'orchestre s'arrêta et le responsable de salle fit une annonce au micro.

\- Mesdames et messieurs, j'espère que vous passez une bonne soirée. Comme chaque vendredi, il de coutume que notre scène vous appartienne. A tous les volontaires qui veulent nous délecter de leur voix et de leur talent, je vous invite à venir prendre place. Que le show commence !

Un brouhaha fit résonnance dans la salle de restaurant. Les tables respectives riaient d'envoyer l'un de leur ami sur scène, soit par moquerie soit parce que la personne en question avait réellement du talent.

A la table de Marinette, Alya et Nino avaient terriblement envie d'y aller. Ils s'inscrivirent sur un tableau pour chanter un duo. De leur côté, Adrien et Marinette firent un petit geste de la main pour passer leur tour.

\- Tu ne veux pas chanter Marinette ? demanda gentiment Adrien.

\- Si tu me poses cette question, c'est que tu ne m'as jamais entendu chanter, ria-t-elle.

\- Ça ne peut pas être aussi terrible que ça, continua t-il en rigolant.

\- Ne tentons pas le diable. Je vais vite au toilette je reviens.

Adrien acquiesça et la regarda s'éloigner. Mais ce qu'il ne vit pas, c'est que lors de son retour des petits coins, Marinette marqua son nom sur le tableau. Fière de sa petite blague, elle repartit vers leur table.

Alya et Nino finirent par passer sur scène après que six personnes aient offert (ou imposer) leur prestation. Ils firent un beau duo mélangeant rap pour Nino et pop pour Alya. Ce fut un mix intéressant et ils reçurent de beaux applaudissements. C'est lorsqu'ils eurent tous finit leur dessert que le responsable de salle appela Adrien.

D'abord stupéfait, le jeune homme pensa vite qu'il devait s'agir d'un autre Adrien et se laissa aller au fond de sa chaise en rigolant. Mais lorsqu'on le rappela en précisant le numéro de la table, Adrien n'eut plus aucuns doutes, il s'agissait bien de lui. Il jeta des regards accusateurs à son couple d'amis mais renonça à les accuser quand il vit le sourire narquois de Marinette.

\- Tu es un excellent musicien, je suis persuadée que tu vas relever le niveau de cette soirée, fit-elle dans un sourire.

\- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, conclut Adrien en se levant.

Ses amis le regardèrent aller s'installer au piano. Le présentateur releva le fait que c'était le premier musicien de la soirée et la salle fit pour la première fois silence.

\- Tu abuses Marinette, lança Alya.

\- Attend de voir ce qu'il sait faire, sa musique emporterait n'importe qui. Il va être parfait.

Adrien face à son piano regarda quelques instant le clavier et une fois sa chanson choisit, il se mit en place.

Dès les premières notes, toute la salle reconnue la chanson. Marinette ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il choisisse ce genre de registre et regretta un peu son geste. Elle espérait qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas de lui avoir forcé la main.

Comme si sa meilleure amie lisait dans ses pensées, elle lui tendit un paquet de mouchoirs sortit tout juste de son sac et se retourna de nouveau vers Adrien.

« _Il suffirai simplement, qu'il m'appelle, qu'il m'appelle. D'où vient ma vie certainement, pas du ciel. Lui raconté mon enfance, son absence, tous les jours. Comment briser le silence, qui l'entoure ?_ »

C'était si beau, sa voix était si belle et si profonde. Les notes résonnaient à l'unisson comme si les doigts d'Adrien connaissaient cette mélodie par cœur. Comme si, il l'avait déjà joué mille et une fois.

 _« Aussi vrai que de loin je lui parle, j'apprends tout seul à faire mes armes, aussi vrai qu'j'arrête pas d'y penser, si seulement je pouvais lui manquer…_ »

Une larme.

« _Est-ce qu'il va me faire un signe ? Manquer d'amour n'est pas un crime. J'ai qu'une prière à lui adresser, si seulement, je pouvais lui manquer…_ »

Une autre.

« _Je vous dirais simplement qu'à part ça, tout va bien. A part d'un père, je ne manque, de rien._ »

Un regard vers la table de ses amis avec un léger sourire, signe que maintenant il pouvait chanter cette phrase sans regrets.

« _Je vis dans un autre monde, je m'accroche, tous les jours. Je briserais le silence, qui m'entoure_. »

Un autre refrain, une autre larme.

Les notes sonnaient plus vite, avec plus de forces. Sa voix était plus brutale, il chantait sa souffrance.

Les joues de Marinette finirent par être définitivement trempées et le silence de la salle face à Adrien fit comprendre la portée de ses mots et de sa musique.

Une pause.

Et la mélodie reprit calmement.

« _Est-ce qu'il va me faire un signe ? Manquer d'un père n'est pas un crime. J'ai qu'une prière à lui adresser, si seulement..._ »

Pause.

« _Je pouvais lui manquer…_ »

Silence. Il fallait bien au moins quelques secondes pour que l'assemblée encaisse cette décharge d'émotions qui venait de s'abattre.

Puis l'extase. Une par une, les personnes se levèrent et applaudirent celui qui avait encore son regard perdu au dessus de son piano. Petit à petit, il leva les yeux à la recherche de ceux qui lui avaient permis de s'exprimer. Quant il les trouva, il se leva, remercia le publique et alla les rejoindre. Ces yeux bleus, embués de larmes, implorant son pardon. Elle se leva et tout naturellement, ils se prirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Cette scène aussi touchante que poignante, accentua les applaudissements. C'est lorsqu'il sentit Marinette l'étreindre un peu plus fort qu'il ressentit tout ce qu'elle avait à lui offrir. En se reculant légèrement, sans rompre leur lien, Marinette le regarda. Il lui essuya les joues et la remercia. Il lui assura que cette chanson lui avait fait du bien et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'en veuille.

\- Je te promets qu'on ne se sépara plus jamais mon pote ! lança Nino lui aussi encore émotif. On ne peut pas t'offrir l'amour d'un père mais on fera ce qu'on peut pour le compenser.

\- Oui compte sur nous ! acquiesça Alya.

\- Merci les amis.

Les quatre anciens camarades finirent par quitter le restaurant. Sous le porche, Adrien proposa à Marinette de la raccompagner. Alya lui envoya un regard complice pour lui assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun souci à ce qu'elle ne la ramène pas, au contraire. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, et la jeune femme partit avec Nino après s'être dit au revoir.

* * *

Le voyage dans la voiture d'Adrien fut étonnement silencieux. Certainement à cause de l'émotion qui régnait encore. Le jeune homme avait du mal à tourner définitivement la page avec son père. Cette douleur avait du mal à partir et en général il faisait tout pour la contenir. Mais ce soir, après avoir revu ces amis, il avait fait ressortir beaucoup de souvenirs et il avait eu besoin d'extérioriser sa peine. Néanmoins, à ce moment précis, il fallait qu'il arrive à ne plus y penser.

Marinette avait le regard perdu sur les immeubles de Paris. Elle semblait soucieuse. Se demandant si cette soirée avait réellement fait du bien à Adrien. Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'elle sentit la main du jeune homme lui prendre la sienne.

\- Arrête de te sentir coupable Marinette, commença t-il, c'est moi le fautif. J'aurais pu jouer n'importe quoi d'autre. C'est moi qui me suis trop laissé aller. Toi tu as été parfaite. Je ne te remercierais jamais assez de m'avoir ramené Alya et Nino dans ma vie. Tu es formidable. Alors arrête de culpabiliser.

\- Malgré ce que tu dis je me sens quand même coupable.

\- Il ne faut pas. Si tu veux te rendre coupable de quelque chose, c'est mon bonheur naissant.

Il amena la main de la jeune femme à sa bouche et l'embrassa. En une fraction de secondes, Marinette vit Chat Noir à la place d'Adrien. Ce geste était tellement familier pour elle qu'il était étrange qu'il soit exécuté par un autre que lui. Elle chassa néanmoins vite son chaton de sa tête, Adrien était la, rien d'autre ne comptait.

En arrivant devant la demeure des parents de Marinette, Adrien sortit de sa voiture et alla ouvrir la porte de son amie. Elle sortit et se plaça devant lui.

\- J'espère qu'un jour je serai capable de jouer du piano aussi bien que toi, lança-t-elle.

\- Avec du travail et un bon prof tu y arriveras.

\- J'ai un bon prof, donc il faut que je travail, mais pour l'instant je n'ai pas de piano et j'attendrai d'avoir mon appartement pour en acheter un, donc ça sera un peu plus long.

\- Tu en es où de tes recherches d'appartements ?

\- La galère, c'est soit trop cher soit je ne trouve pas, fit Marinette dépitée.

\- Je t'aurais bien invité chez moi mais je ne vis plus dans le manoir Agreste, c'est très petit aussi.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, et puis vivre ensemble ca aurait été un peu bizarre. Je veux dire, imagine tu veux ramener une fille et je suis là. L'ambiance ne serait pas top.

\- Je n'ai jamais proposé à une autre fille de venir chez moi. Tu es… la seule.

La seule ? Avait-elle bien entendue ?

Adrien s'approcha dangereusement de la demoiselle, si bien que son cœur rata un battement et sa température corporelle grimpa très vite. Il dégagea une mèche de cheveux avec sa main et s'approcha de son visage doucement. Marinette ferma instinctivement les yeux, elle avait attendue ce moment depuis tellement d'années qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Sentant le souffle d'Adrien, elle souleva légèrement les talons pour réduire la distance entre eux et soudain… la déception. Adrien venait de lui gratifier d'un baiser sur la joue. Tous ses espoirs moururent en un temps record.

\- Tu es bien trop précieuse à mes yeux pour que ce genre de choses arrive trop vite, fit Adrien presque à voix basse. C'est la première fois depuis cette autre fille que mon cœur se remet à désirer quelqu'un et je ne veux rien précipiter. Il y a trop de choses que tu ignores sur moi et c'est pareil pour ma part vis-à-vis de toi. Depuis le lycée nous avons bien changé et je veux être sur que si un jour on s'embrasse, ce n'est pas le fantasme de ton amour d'enfance mais bel et bien le moi d'aujourd'hui que tu auras envie de sentir au bout de tes lèvres. C'est égoïste, mais je veux que tu tombe amoureuse de l'homme que je suis devenu, en connaissant… toutes mes personnalités.

\- Mais… commença-t-elle encore sous le choc, je… je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer Adrien. J'aurais beau essayer je ne pourrais jamais en aimer un autre que toi, quelque soit l'homme que tu es devenu, je t'aimerais quand même.

\- C'est peut être vrai et j'aimerais le croire, mais il y a une part en moi plus sombre, tu ne l'a connais pas et il est possible que tu ne l'aime pas.

\- Je suis prête à prendre le risque, répondit-elle plus déterminer que jamais.

\- Alors… Adrien s'approcha de son oreille et murmura, le moment où je t'entendrais crier mon nom de plaisir arrivera peut être plus vite que prévu.

Mariette écarquilla les yeux. Elle ne pouvait dire si ce qu'elle venait d'entendre la choquait plus que ça ne l'excitait mais une chose était sur, elle aimait ça. Savoir que l'homme de ses rêves avait un démon noir en lui la rendit curieuse et fiévreuse. Et si finalement Adrien avait également les traits qui l'attiraient le plus chez Chat Noir ? Il deviendrait définitivement l'homme parfait.

Voyant le désarroi qu'il venait de causer dans la tête da sa douce Marinette, Adrien recula avec un sourire et retourna vers la porte de sa voiture. Avant de s'insérer dedans, il lança un regard rempli de désir à la jeune femme qui rougit instantanément.

\- On se voit mardi soir à ta leçon de piano Marinette, en attendant n'oublie pas de respirer, finit-il par dire en rigolant.

\- Ou… oui…

Il entra dans sa voiture et partit. Tikki sortit du petit sac de sa Ladybug et lui indiqua de reprendre sa respiration. Les prochains jours s'annonçaient intenses.

* * *

hihi ! et oui notre chaton n'est jamais très loin :) après un petit moment "émotion" je voulais revenir sur une note plus... torride ^^

Ça annonce des montagnes russes dans le cœur de Marinette qu'en dites vous ?

Adrien va-t-il lui révéler qu'il est Chat Noir ?

Suite au prochain chapitre !

A bientôt :)

Ps: la chanson était évidement de Calogéro - si seulement je pouvais lui manquer.


	4. chapitre 4 : jalousie

Bonjour à tous ! Et oui ça y est le chapitre 4 est enfin la ! Je sais que certain l'attendait avec impatience donc je me suis motiver à le terminer pour ce weekend !

Tout d'abord merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un message ou un commentaire, c'est toujours très agréable d'avoir un retour sur ce que l'on écrit, de plus ça m'encourage et me motive pour écrire plus vite la suite !

Alors merci.

Je sais que le dernier chapitre vous a frustré, surtout sur la fin ^^ j'espère que celui-ci répondra à vos attentes et saura vous plaire.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Jalousie

Il restait exactement 22h avant sa prochaine leçon de piano. Rien que d'y penser la jeune femme en avait des frissons. Qu'allaient-ils se dire une fois qu'ils seront face à face ? Devait-elle lui parler normalement ? Fallait-il que ce soit elle qui parle de leur soirée en premier ? Et mon dieu, qu'allait-elle porter ? On n'a pas tous les jours une proposition pareille ! Adrien Agreste (plutôt Tremens depuis sa fugue) lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il avait l'intention de l'accueillir (ou l'envoyer) dans son lit.

Dans son lit ?

Ça y est, Marinette venait de suffoquer pour la quatre-vingtième fois depuis ce dernier vendredi. Respirer – inspirer. Deux mots qu'elle se répétait en boucle pour ne pas mourir avant que son rêve ne se réalise.

Plus sérieusement, comment devait-elle réagir ? Ils ne s'étaient pas vu du weekend, ni même envoyer de textos. Il ne l'avait pas appelé non plus. Elle savait par Alya qu'il avait vu Nino le samedi soir mais c'est tout. Rien de plus. Rien de rien. Il se fichait totalement des répercussions qu'avait pu avoir cette satanée tirade sur elle, sans oublié sa petite « invitation ». Prendre son temps ? Comme si elle n'avait déjà pas assez attendue. Elle le désirait ardemment, et lui aussi alors que devaient-ils attendre non d'une pipe en bois !

C'était une expression pourrie, Marinette s'accorda le fait qu'il ne fallait jamais prononcer ce genre d'expressions en publique. Bref, revenons à l'autre blondinet que la jeune femme venait de passer son weekend à maudire. Une part d'ombre disait-il ? A part être le papillon, elle accepterait n'importe quoi, pourvu qu'elle l'ait enfin. Le papillon ? Adrien ? Ou la la, stop, stop, stop. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête d'y penser. Elle allait finir par devenir chèvre.

\- Marinette, descend manger ma chérie, cria presque sa mère.

Ouf, sauvé par le gong. Enfin quelques minutes sans penser à Adrien. Elle descendit rapidement afin de s'extirper de l'entre où sa tête avait failli exploser une bonne douzaine de fois ce weekend et ce lundi.

* * *

Mardi. Ce jour était enfin arrivé. Sa leçon de piano allait enfin avoir lieu, et par la même occasion, sa confrontation avec Adrien. Devant le bâtiment, encore dans sa voiture, Marinette serra le volant pour se donner du courage. Il ne fallait pas flancher, pas se montrer faible, elle devait agir en femme et non plus en tant qu'adolescente. Elle descendit de son véhicule, plus déterminée que jamais à mettre les choses au point avec Adrien. Elle grimpa les marches en serrant les dents et arriva devant la porte. Il était la, assis sur le tabouret avec un élève. Divinement beau. Non non et non ! Concentrée, elle devait rester concentrée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Adrien donna au petit garçon une partition à travailler et le raccompagna à la porte où se tenait la jeune femme.

\- Ah bonsoir Marinette, comment vas-tu ? fit il tout enjoué.

 _« Comment veux tu que je me sente idiot ? » se dit-elle._

\- Je vais très bien et toi ? se résigna-t-elle.

\- Parfaitement, et ton weekend ?

\- Très… agréable. Je te remercie. Il parait que tu as vu Nino ?

\- Oui on a prit un verre samedi entre pote, tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça m'a fait du bien.

\- J'imagine si.

\- Bon on s'y met ? termina-t-il en allant jusqu'au piano.

S'y mettre ? Comment ça ? Ils n'allaient pas parler ? Il lui demandait réellement de se mettre à jouer tout de suite ? Sans discussions ? Comme si de rien n'était ?

A contre cœur, Marinette alla s'installer à ses cotés et commença ses exercices de monté et de descente de gammes. Elle jeta de temps à autre des coups d'œil vers Adrien, impassible.

\- Non Marinette, attention tu as oublié de changer de doigt sur le la.

\- Pardon.

\- C'est rien. Regarde ton pouce tu le mets la et ensuite tu croises.

Il lui prit la main et la relâcha une demi-seconde après en serrant les dents (ce que ne vit pas Marinette). Le cours ce passa dans une ambiance froide et concentrée. Pas un mot sortant du contexte du piano. Pas un regard enjôleur, pas un frôlement timide, rien. Quel crétin. Il voulait jouer au professeur modèle ? Il voulait faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Parfait. Il voulait jouer à ça ? Il n'imaginait pas à quel point il avait trouvé l'adversaire idéale !

Une fois l'heure écoulée, Marinette se leva et rangea la partition qu'Adrien lui avait donnée à travailler. Avant de partir elle se retourna vers lui et lui accrocha son plus beau sourire.

\- Tiens au fait, tu va être content, commença-t-elle tout guillerette, j'ai trouvé un piano sur lequel m'exercer.

\- Ah oui ? C'est une bonne nouvelle, ou ça ?

\- Chez Luka.

Adrien se redressa à l'entente de ce nom. Faisant dos à Marinette, elle ne vit pas les pupilles noires se dilater et la mâchoire du jeune homme se crisper. Reprenant constance, il se retourna vers elle et s'approcha lentement en la fixant.

\- Chez Luka ? répéta-t-il.

\- Oui, il m'a laissé les clefs de son appartement vu que j'avais encore quelques affaires. Il m'a proposé d'y rester quelques temps, le temps pour moi de trouver autre chose, mais j'ai préféré aller chez mes parents. Néanmoins j'ai ses clefs et son autorisation pour son piano. C'est mieux que rien.

\- Donc tu es en train de proposer d'aller étudier MES leçons de piano chez ton ex ? réitéra-t-il avec plus d'intonation dans la voix.

\- Oui, où est le problème ?

\- Il ne t'ait pas venue à l'idée que j'aurais préféré que tu viennes pratiquer ton piano chez moi plutôt que chez « ton ex » ?

\- Non. Tu m'as clairement fait comprendre que tu ne voulais pas aller trop vite. Et nous savons tous les deux ce qu'il se passera si je viens étudier chez toi. Je n'étudierais pas.

\- Qu'en sais-tu ? j'ai fait preuve de professionnalisme ce soir.

\- Ça j'ai bien remarqué ! Plus froid tu meurs ! Et je le sais car si ce n'est pas toi qui aurais fait le premier pas, c'est moi que t'aurais sauté dessus !

C'en était trop. Adrien lui prit le poigné et sortit en trombe de la pièce. Il l'emmena à l'extérieur du bâtiment et traversa la rue. Il entra dans un immeuble après avoir tapé un code qui ouvrit la porte.

\- Ou m'emmènes-tu ? fit Marinette essoufflée.

\- C'est mon immeuble.

\- Quoi ?

Ça y est. Marinette eut une nouvelle attaque cardiaque. Il l'emmenait réellement chez lui ? Il allait enfin comprendre qu'il ne servait à rien d'attendre. Mais une seconde plus tard, Marinette se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas du tout prête à faire cela. Elle n'avait pas mit de sous-vêtements accordés, elle ne s'était pas bien épilée et surtout psychologiquement elle ne s'attendait pas à ça ce soir. Ça tête bouillonnait. Elle allait exploser, ne valait-il pas mieux simuler un malaise vagal ?

Perdue dans ses pensées, Marinette ne se rendit pas compte qu'Adrien s'était arrêté à une porte. Après une seconde pour remettre en place ses idées, Marinette allait commencer à parler quand soudain Adrien frappa à la porte. Frapper à la porte ? Lorsque l'on rentre chez soi ? Bizarre.

Une petite dame d'un certain âge vint ouvrir. Vivait-il avec sa grand-mère ?

\- Bonjour Mme. Grindelle, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? fit Adrien d'un air enfantin.

Marinette n'en revenait pas. Mais qui était l'homme à coté d'elle ? Adrien avait changé en une fraction de secondes. Elle avait comme l'impression de revoir le petit adolescent de l'époque du collège. On aurait presque dit… un petit chat faisant les yeux doux.

\- Oh bonjour mon petit Adrien. Je vais très bien merci et toi ?

\- Je vais toujours bien quand je vois que vous gardez la forme.

Sérieusement ?

\- Petit garnement va, fit Mme Grindelle en lui caressant la tête, tu ne finiras jamais de grandir mon garçon. Mais dit moi, qui est cette jolie demoiselle ?

\- Elle s'appelle Marinette, ma… meilleure amie. On s'est connue alors qu'on était qu'au collège.

\- Au collège ? Mais je croyais que tu ne devais plus voir ces personnes là mon petit ?

\- C'est vrai, mais par un heureux hasard, Marinette est réapparue dans ma vie alors qu'elle venait prendre un cours de piano en face.

\- Oh je vois. Enchanté mademoiselle.

\- Pa… pareillement madame, fit encore choquée Marinette.

\- Mme. Grindelle est la sœur de la directrice de l'école de musique, commença Adrien, elles m'ont toutes les deux accueillis lorsque je suis arrivé sans un sous en poche. Sa sœur m'a donné du travail et Mme. Grindelle une chambre. Depuis quelques années maintenant je vis dans un appartement au deuxième étage. Je leur dois tout. Ce sont, mes grand-mères de substitution.

Marinette n'en revenait pas. Elle s'adressait à l'une des bienfaitrices d'Adrien.

\- Je vous remercie d'avoir accueillit Adrien lorsqu'il en avait le plus besoin, fit-elle.

\- Ce n'était pas grand-chose, et Adrien a toujours été le plus gentil garçon qui soit.

Marinette eut du baume au cœur lorsqu'elle comprit la relation pleine d'affection de cette dame et d'Adrien. Elle se sentit soulagée de savoir qu'il avait été traité avec amour malgré la distance avec son père. Cela lui réchauffa le cœur.

\- Et donc mon tout beau, que puis-je pour toi ?

\- Voilà, Marinette recherche un logement de façon assez urgente. Vous n'auriez pas dans vos locataires quelqu'un qui doit déménager sous peu ?

\- Il y a bien Mr Greveau du troisième étage qui doit libérer les lieux la semaine prochaine, mais on a déjà reçu des aspirants pour cet appartement.

\- Oh… et votre choix est arrêté ? fit-il tout penaud.

\- Et bien rien d'officiel mais…

\- Dommage, j'aurais tellement apprécié avoir Marinette près de moi, elle aurait comblé un grand vide sentimental, continua-t-il presque une larme à l'œil.

\- Oh mon petit… écoute je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Si cette demoiselle à un bon dossier et qu'elle t'a comme garant je la mettrais au dessus de la file d'attente.

\- Oh merci Mme. Grindelle, fit Adrien en l'enlaçant, vous êtes vraiment exceptionnelle. Ma mère aurait été tellement heureuse de vous connaitre.

\- Oui moi aussi, une femme charmante sans aucun doute. Bien, bien, bien, je t'appellerais ce soir pour te confirmer cela mon petit. Au revoir mademoiselle Marinette.

La vieille dame, rentra chez elle après avoir fait une caresse sur la joue du beau blond. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Adrien finit par reprendre la direction de la sortie. Une fois dehors, Marinette se détendit.

\- Pendant un instant j'ai cru que tu m'emmenais chez toi de force.

\- Ça aurait pu arriver.

\- Je… merci, pour l'appartement. C'est gentil d'avoir essayer.

\- Tu l'auras. Fait moi confiance.

\- Sinon tu referas le coup de l'orphelin en manque d'amour ?

\- Peut être. Après tout, c'est un peu le cas.

\- Tu n'en manquerais pas avec moi.

\- Je sais.

\- Alors pourquoi toute cette mascarade ? S'énerva-t-elle.

C'en était trop, il n'en pouvait plus. Adrien colla Marinette au mûr et l'emprisonna de ses bras. Le cœur de la jeune femme rata un battement et la couleur de ses joues devinrent aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Adrien dû se forcer à ne pas l'embrasser et l'embarquer jusqu'à sa chambre trois étage plus haut.

\- Figure toi que si je fais ça, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison, dit-il rageusement, crois-tu que je n'ai pas envie de te faire mienne la tout de suite ? Crois-tu que cela me fait plaisir de t'entendre me dire que tu m'aime et de ne pas pouvoir réagir ? Si tu connaissais mon secret, peut être que tu arrêterais de dire que tu m'aime aussi facilement.

\- Aussi facilement ? répondit-elle effarée. Figure toi que ce n'est pas facile de t'aimer Adrien. Jusqu'à récemment, t'aimer n'a été qu'une source de tristesse. J'entrevois l'espoir de pouvoir enfin vivre cet amour et toi tu me bloque encore le passage. Mais que caches-tu donc ? Es-tu le papillon ?

\- Qu… Quoi ? Non !

\- Alors je pourrais tout accepter ! termina-t-elle avant de l'embrasser en se redressant sur ses pieds.

Adrien fut surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui saute au coup comme ça. Mais après l'effet de surprise, Adrien se détendit et se laissa aller. Ses mains vinrent entourer sa taille et il se blottit contre elle. Que cette sensation d'aimer et être aimer était bonne. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait un tel bien être. Il ne souhaitait pas que ce moment s'arrête mais il reprit vite conscience qu'il devait d'abord mettre les choses au point avec la jolie brune avant de se laisser aller pleinement avec elle. Il recula précautionneusement et la fixa dans les yeux.

\- J'ai rêvé de ce moment tellement de fois, fit-elle quelque peu émotive, mais jamais comme ça.

\- Je ne pensais pas non plus que notre premier baiser se passerait ainsi.

\- Pardonne-moi. Des fois, je réfléchis seulement après.

\- T'excuse pas, mais accepte de me laisser un peu de temps je t'en prie.

\- Comme tu voudras.

Il lui caressa les cheveux et la blottit de nouveau contre elle. Il l'aimait. Il en était certain maintenant. Mais dans son cœur, il y avait encore quelques fragments de Ladybug et il voulait poser les choses. Que ce soit pour Marinette, pour Ladybug et pour lui.

\- Bon, maintenant que nous avons un appartement il te faut un piano. Finit-il par dire.

\- Ou…oui.

\- Un de mes élèves en vend un, je lui demanderais son prix, en attendant tu peux commencer à faire tes cartons. Et évidemment, je ne veux plus entendre parler de retourner chez ton ex.

Il s'approcha de son oreille et Marinette sentit son souffle lui caresser la peau. Elle frissonna, dieu que cet homme pouvait lui faire de l'effet.

\- Tu es à moi maintenant, murmura-t-il.

Il se recula non peu fière de lui et remarqua avec quelle rapidité Marinette venait de redevenir rouge.

\- Demain soir un de mes collègues joue avec son groupe dans un bar, reprit-il à voix haute, ça te dirait de venir avec moi ?

\- A…Avec plaisir.

\- Bien, alors je passerais te prendre vers 20h, ce n'est pas très loin de chez tes parents, on ira à pied.

\- Très bien.

De retour sur le parking de l'école de musique, Marinette se retourna vers Adrien afin de lui dire au revoir mais ne savait pas vraiment comment. Devait-elle l'embrasser ? Lui faire la bise ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser d'autres questions qu'Adrien lui offrit un baiser sur le front et lui murmura un léger « à demain ».

Quelle journée…

* * *

C'était sans nul doute la plus mauvaise nuit qu'Adrien avait dû passer depuis longtemps. Prendre autant de temps à réfléchir avait de nombreuses conséquences, comme ne pas pouvoir fermer l'œil ou encore douter de soi. Il savait maintenant que Marinette n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer malgré sa relation avec Luka. Néanmoins, malgré ce réconfort et ce sentiment de fierté, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter sur la nature des sentiments de Marinette. Elle avait aimé un garçon gentil, serviable, bien élevé, parfait en tout point, en outre un véritable gentilhomme. Malheureusement, il avait bien changé.

Même si il restait un homme poli et courtois la plupart du temps, c'était avant tout pour respecter les codes de la société, mais l'enfant prodigue avait bel et bien disparu. Il était devenu un homme. Il s'était émancipé de l'emprise de son père, il avait rejeté le personnage qu'on lui avait toujours imposé de jouer. Aujourd'hui, Adrien était enfin lui-même.

A cette époque où il vivait dans une cage dorée, il prenait refuge dans son costume de Chat Noir. Dorénavant, son costume n'était plus aussi nécessaire, même si il adorait se sentir puissant et indispensable. Somme toute que sa personnalité pouvait se résumer à ça, à un Chat Noir. Il était indépendant, possessif, joueur, attachant, affectueux, caractériel, légèrement profiteur, malin, intelligent, vaniteux et peut être parfois gentil, à l'occasion, ou avec ceux dont il avait envie.

Alors est-ce que Marinette allait accepter ce changement ? Il ne le savait pas et ça l'effrayait. Il n'avait pas envie de la perdre. Depuis le temps qu'il recherchait à combler son manque d'amour, elle avait su toucher son cœur, et ce soir ils allaient pouvoir en discuter.

La journée passa étonnement vite. Le soir venu, il se présenta devant la boulangerie familiale de Marinette et y entra. L'odeur du pain et des viennoiseries enivra son nez et il ferma les yeux pour profiter de cette agréable sensation.

\- Bonjour mon garçon, ça faisait bien longtemps que l'on ne t'avait pas vu ! lança le père de Marinette.

\- Bonsoir, répondit Adrien, oui j'en avais même oublié cette succulente odeur.

\- Bonsoir Adrien, lança Marinette en entrant dans la boutique, pile à l'heure !

\- Salut Marinette, tu as passé une bonne journée ?

\- Horrible… j'ai reçu trois refus de boulot, mais bref la soirée pourra peut être embellir ma journée.

\- C'est évident ! Au fait, j'ai une bonne nouvelle, tu as l'appartement !

\- C'est vrai ?! demanda-t-elle gaiement.

\- Oui tu peux t'y installer dans une semaine, fit-il en souriant.

\- Super, je suis trop contente, bon papa j'ai pris les clefs donc ne m'attendais ce soir. On parlera de mon déménagement demain. Bisous.

\- A demain ! lança son père avec un signe de la main.

Ils partirent à pieds de la boulangerie et sans parler, ils marchèrent l'un à coté de l'autre en se jetant des petits regards furtifs. Lorsqu'ils se croisèrent, ils sourirent presque gênés. Adrien eut une soudaine envie de contact avec la jeune femme et lui prit la main. Marinette fut surprise et se mit à rougir. Elle avait beau avoir grandit (et vieillit), il n'en restait pas moins qu'Adrien était l'homme de ses rêves et un simple contact comme celui-ci l'a rendit heureuse.

A quelques pas de l'entrée du bar, Adrien raffermit sa poigne et murmura à Marinette de ne surtout pas s'éloigner de lui durant la soirée.

\- De toute façon, je n'ai pas l'intention de te quitter, répondit-elle franchement, ce qui fit rire Adrien.

Ils entrèrent et s'installèrent au comptoir. Adrien fit signe à son ami sur scène, et le concert commença.

Tout ce passait parfaitement bien. Adrien avait des petites attentions et des petits gestes tactiles envers Marinette qui adorait ça. Ils passaient une bonne soirée et la jeune femme se sentait comblée. Mais une ombre vint noircir le tableau. Un homme aux cheveux noirs et au regard sombre fixait Marinette depuis bien trop longtemps. La jeune femme ne voulant pas perturber la soirée ni fit pas attention et n'en parla pas à Adrien. L'homme était accompagné par cinq autres personnes, tous de sexe masculin. Cela n'envisageait rien de bon. Légèrement stressée, Marinette devint blême et se contracta un peu.

\- Tu ne te sens pas bien Marinette ? demanda Adrien inquiet.

\- Je pense avoir mangé quelque chose de mauvais, j'ai un peu mal au ventre, mentit-elle, ça t'ennuie si on s'en va ?

\- Pas du tout laisse moi aller dire au revoir à mon pote, je passe vite au toilette et je te rejoins.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner et plongea son regard dans son verre qu'elle s'empressa de finir. Malheureusement, comme elle s'en doutait, l'homme vint à sa rencontre.

\- Bonsoir mademoiselle, commença-t-il d'une voix suave, je te regarde depuis tout à l'heure et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que tu serais beaucoup mieux au bras d'un homme comme moi plutôt que l'autre blond.

\- Je ne pense pas non, veillez me laisser s'il vous plait, fit-elle d'un ton sec.

\- Ne soit pas si réfractaire ma jolie, continua-t-il en lui caressant le bras, je pourrais te faire crier de plaisir beaucoup mieux que la tafiole qui t'accompagne.

\- Vous me dégoutez, lui cracha Marinette avant de partir vers la sortie.

L'homme l'a suivit et l'empoigna par le bras. Marinette avait peur, rien à voir avec le mal qu'elle combattait au quotidien, lui, il était vraiment mauvais. Il l'a plaqua au mur et commença à lui caresser la jambe en remontant vers ses hanches.

\- Tu es vraiment bonne, dit-il en en enfonçant sa tête dans son coup.

\- Mais lâchez-moi espèce de pervers ! cria-t-elle.

Marinette essaya de se débattre tant bien que mal. Elle appela à l'aide mais la musique était trop forte. Elle se sentait piégée. On l'a salissait. Les larmes coulèrent. Elle ferma les yeux et cria.

\- Adrien !

Et comme si le ciel avait répondu à son appel, Adrien arriva. Les yeux noirs de colères. Essoufflé d'avoir cherché et appelé sa tendre amie. Il éloigna l'homme de la jeune femme par les épaules, puis le mit en face de lui et lui envoya un crochet en pleine joue. L'homme tomba sur le sol, du sang coula de sa bouche. Il cracha et essaya de se relever mais Adrien lui asséna sauvagement un coup de pied qui le mit KO.

\- Si je te revois reposer les yeux sur elle, cria-t-il dans un état second, je te jure que je te tue !

\- Adrien, essaya de calmer Marinette, vient sa bande arrive il faut partir.

Adrien leva les yeux et s'aperçut que cinq hommes se dirigeaient vers eux.

\- Vient Marinette, fit-il en lui prenant la main, on ne doit pas rester ici.

Entendant la bande d'hommes les suivre, Adrien accéléra le pas et se mit à courir. Il entendit au loin des _« tu fais moins le malin connard_ » ou encore « _on va te faire la peau blondi_ ». Son sang chauffa, il ne voulait qu'une chose, allé leur régler leur compte. Mais pas comme ça, pas en Adrien, pas devant Marinette.

Il tourna dans une ruelle et se cacha entre deux murets pour essayer de les semer. Marinette était effrayée et il le sentait. Il entendit les hommes se rapprocher et savait qu'ils allaient les trouver. Il ne pensa plus qu'à une chose, mettre Marinette à l'abri. Il lui prit la main et leur course reprit de plus belle. Ils coururent en entendant leurs assaillants crier qu'ils allaient les rattraper. Mais ils tinrent bon et coururent encore. Mais quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand ils tombèrent sur des travaux bloquant ainsi l'accès. Adrien était coincé, il perdit son sang froid et serra les dents.

\- Les fils de chiens !

Il regarda Marinette et prit une décision.

\- Je suis désolé Marinette, ce n'est pas comme ça que je voulais que tu l'apprennes.

Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche et recula sans la quitter des yeux. La jeune femme ne comprit pas quelle était la raison de ce baiser brutal et rempli de désespoir et surtout cette étrange annonce. Qu'entendait-il par la ? Qu'aurait-elle dû apprendre autrement ?

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle vit Adrien se cacher et dire :

\- Plagg, transforme-moi.

Qu'elle comprit.

* * *

Voila ! alors qu'en avez vous pensé ? était il à votre gout ? ^^ répondait-il à vos attentes ?

On a vu du mignon mais également le côté possessif d'adrien ressortir, ce adrien nous cache-t-il encore des nouveaux aspects de sa personnalité ?

Comment pensez-vous que marinette va réagir à cette révélation ?

A très vite pour la suite :)


	5. Chapitre 5 : Faire des choix

Bonjour à tous ! Voici donc après une semaine d'attente le chapitre 5 !

J'ai mis du temps à l'écrire car je suis revenue plusieurs fois dessus. J'ai hésité, recommencé, eu de nouvelles idées MAIS il est enfin la !

Un grand merci à vous pour votre soutien et vos commentaires qui me donnent envie d'écrire la suite encore plus vite pour faire plaisir :)

ATTENTION ! ce chapitre contient un petit LEMON, donc pour les plus sages, je mettrai une alerte. Pour les plus coquins, bonne lecture XD

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Faire des choix.

\- Plagg, transforme-moi.

Ainsi, sous le regard de Marinette, Adrien se transforma en Chat Noir. Son coéquipier, son ami, son fervent admirateur de toujours, sa paire sans qui aujourd'hui elle serait peut être morte, était Adrien. Depuis toujours, elle combattait le mal à ses cotés. Depuis des années, ils luttaient ensemble, elle et Adrien. Celui pour qui son cœur appartenait incommensurablement avait toujours été la, caché par ce masque noir.

Devant cette vision si inattendue, Marinette baissa les yeux, se perdant dans une lutte psychique pour essayer de comprendre là où ils avaient échoué. Comment avaient-ils fait pour ne jamais réaliser ? Chat Noir avait toujours aimé Ladybug et Marinette avait toujours aimé Adrien. Ce quatuor amoureux qu'ils s'étaient eux même infligés à cause de ce masque qu'ils ne devaient sous aucun prétexte enlever, avait finit par leur faire plus de souffrances qu'autre chose.

Chat Noir remarqua la déception sur le visage de Marinette. Quand elle baissa les yeux, il ne pu que faire la même chose tant son cœur venait de se briser en mille morceaux. Il s'était toujours fait rejeter par Ladybug, pourquoi en serait-il autrement avec Marinette ? Qui voudrait de la malchance du Chat Noir pour compagnon ? Qui souhaiterait avoir le don de la destruction près de soi ?

Au-delà de ses tristes pensées, Chat Noir se redressa et retrouva son sérieux. Il devait protéger Marinette. Il s'avança vers elle et se posta juste devant. Intriguée, Marinette releva la tête et croisa le regard de son compagnon d'arme. La mine désolée, Chat Noir entoura la jeune femme de ses bras et avec son bâton, il se projeta en l'air. Il l'a déposa sur le toit le plus proche et s'éloigna sans jeter un regard vers la brune qui n'avait encore pas dit un mot. Il redescendit dans la ruelle pour attendre ses assaillants toujours obnubilé par le rejet de sa douce Marinette. Décidemment, n'aurait-il jamais le droit au bonheur ?

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre à cette question, il entendit la bande d'hommes arriver. En apercevant Chat Noir, les assaillants arrêtèrent de crier. Ils se mirent en position de défense hésitant presque à rebrousser immédiatement leur chemin mais Chat Noir ne leur en laissa pas le temps.

\- Vous faites moins les malins maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? fanfaronna le félin.

\- Où… où est passé le couple qui était là ? tenta l'un des garçons.

\- Il n'y avait pas de couple… fit Chat Noir pour lui-même, si vous voulez parler des deux personnes en fuite je les ai secourus, finit-il plus fort.

Les hommes se regardèrent les uns après les autres. Se demandant quoi faire, ils prirent naturellement le chemin vers la sortie de la ruelle mais Chat Noir bondit et leur coupa la route en allongeant son bâton vers eux.

\- Je vais vous laissez partir pour cette fois, mais si jamais je vous revois faire du mal à une femme, je ne serai pas aussi clément, gronda-t-il.

\- Oui Chat Noir, pardonne nous, répondit l'un d'eux.

Le félin releva son bâton et les regarda partir. Il n'avait pas eu la force de se battre, pas après le regard de Marinette. Pas après le dégoût qu'il ressentait envers lui-même à cet instant.

Il décida de rejoindre tout de même la jeune femme et s'envola jusqu'au toit où il l'avait laissé. En arrivant, il constata que le lieu était désert. Pas un mot, pas une trace, elle était partit. Se sentant désespérément seul et abandonné, Chat Noir hurla et frappa sa douleur et sa colère dans la pauvre cheminé de l'immeuble. S'écroulant à ses pieds, les morceaux de brique roulèrent. Chat Noir tomba à genoux, épuisé par le poids de la solitude et de ses espoirs qui venait de disparaître en même temps que Marinette. Les larmes coulèrent d'elles mêmes, et Chat Noir se retrouva à nouveau seul sur les toits de paris, pleurant son chagrin.

* * *

Marinette elle, était rentrée chez ses parents comme au bon vieux temps. Ouvrant la trappe du toit de sa chambre d'adolescente et s'insérant dedans avant de se détransformer et de redevenir une femme pitoyable. Elle avait préférer fuir que d'affronter Adrien. Se considérant comme une lâche, Tikki vint la réconforter en lui faisant comprendre que n'importe qui aurait pu être déstabilisé face à ce genre de révélation.

\- Tu te rends compte, je suis partie sans même lui dire quoi que ce soit, pleura Marinette, que va-t-il penser de moi ? Je suis nulle.

\- Mais non Marinette, fit Tikki calmement, c'est normal que tu sois perturber, tu viens d'apprendre l'identité de Chat Noir, qui en fait s'avère être l'homme que tu aimes, c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle non ?

Marinette ne répondit rien. Son regard se perdit dans le vide et prit conscience d'une chose qui la fit repartir de plus belle dans des pleurs incontrôlés.

\- Pendant des années j'ai rejeté Chat Noir pour Adrien…. alors que c'était Adrien… oh mon dieu Tikki qu'ai-je fais ?

\- Marinette, c'est Ladybug qui a rejeté Chat Noir pas toi.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Et bien… si tu ne lui disais pas que tu es Ladybug, il ne pourra jamais savoir que tu l'as rejeté.

\- Tu as raison, fit Marinette avec une lueur d'espoir, je n'ai qu'à faire ça ! Après tout ce n'est pas parce qu'Adrien m'a révélé qu'il était Chat Noir, que je dois faire pareil.

\- Maintenant calme toi et envoie un message à Adrien pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète.

\- Oui, je vais faire ça.

Marinette prit son téléphone et pianota dessus pendant plusieurs minutes. Elle effaça puis recommença encore et encore jusqu'à trouvé un message parfait.

 _« Bonsoir Adrien… je n'ai pas de mots pour excuser ma fuite. J'ai été tellement surprise que j'avais besoin de prendre du recul avant de me confronter à toi. Ne crois pas que je rejette ce que tu es. Il me faut simplement le temps de digérer la situation. Je t'assure que ça ne change rien à me sentiments. Tu m'as demandé qu'on prenne notre temps, je pense en effet que c'est une bonne idée. Nous apprendrons à vivre avec ça ensemble. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit, nous reparlerons de tout ça à tête reposée. – Marinette. »_

Au même moment, à quelques kilomètres, Adrien noyait ses larmes sous sa douche. L'eau chaude qui coulait sur son visage apaisait ses pupilles endeuillées. Il se sentait incompris, pensant que jamais personne n'aimerait les deux cotés de sa personnalité. Il avait eu de l'espoir avec Marinette, mais il fallait croire qu'il s'était trompé.

\- Gamin ! cria presque Plagg, ton téléphone a vibré et je crois avoir vu que c'était Marinette.

En quelques secondes, Adrien sortit de sa douche, s'essuya rapidement et couru jusqu'à son téléphone. Plagg souriait, le voir aussi enfantin le rendait nostalgique. Il souhaitait tellement voir son porteur plus heureux. De nature orgueilleuse et égoïste, Plagg ne s'était jamais rejeté la faute sur lui, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il savait que l'aura de son miraculous avait eu un effet libérateur sur le jeune homme mais cela ne lui avait pas apporté que de la joie. Et ce soir, le voyant aussi désespéré, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'en vouloir. Aussi, lorsqu'il vit le regard d'Adrien s'illuminer en lisant le texto de Marinette, il ne put retenir son soulagement.

Il espérait secrètement que la jeune femme lui révèle également son identité, car ainsi, ils seraient tous les deux plus libre. Plagg savait pourquoi Marinette avait été aussi bouleversée. Il comprenant sa réaction. La jeune femme venait de se rendre compte que l'homme qu'elle aimait était aussi son partenaire, qu'elle avait toujours rejeté. Dur à encaisser. Mais il ne pouvait rien dire à Adrien. Il devait se contenter d'attendre et d'accepter les choix de la coccinelle.

\- Elle m'aime toujours Plagg. Fit Adrien en serrant son téléphone, elle m'aime toujours…

\- Tu vois gamin, il ne fallait pas en faire un fromage, plaisanta-t-il en venant contre lui.

Adrien se laissa tomber sur son canapé, son cœur reparti de plus belle dans sa poitrine. Elle ne l'avait pas rejeté et cela était vraiment réconfortant. Il avait qu'une envie c'était de repartir la voir en Chat Noir, mais il se retint en se remémorant qu'elle voulait du temps. Ce n'était peut être pas judicieux. Alors il partit se coucher, et pour la première fois, il pu fermer les yeux en se sentant apaisé et aimé.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, après être revenu de son voyage d'affaires, Adrien s'était installé dans son canapé pour fermer les yeux quelques instants, encore légèrement déboussolé par le décalage horaire. Il repensa à Marinette, comme à chaque minute depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Ils ne s'étaient échangés que des banalités depuis son départ, rien de bien intéressant, mais ils avaient gardé contact et pour lui c'était déjà un bon début. Alors qu'il commença à se sentir partir au royaume de Morphée, la sonnette de son appartement se mit à retentir. Sursautant presque, il se leva péniblement de son canapé et alla ouvrir pensant découvrir Mme. Grindelle.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il découvrit le visage de la jolie brune qui hantait ses esprits depuis trois jours.

\- Salut, lui fit-elle timidement, j'espère que je ne te dérange pas.

\- Salut, répondit-il machinalement, non… non tu ne me dérange jamais.

Marinette, qui avait encore le regard bas et les joues cramoisies, releva les yeux et lui sourit.

\- En fait, reprit-elle, tu m'as dit que tu rentrais tôt alors j'ai pensé que peut être, tu accepterais de me prêter ton piano. J'ai acheté celui de ton élève mais n'ayant l'appartement que dans quatre jours… je voulais m'exercer un peu.

Etait-ce un rêve ? C'était-il endormi plus vite qu'il ne l'avait cru ? Il ne voulait pas le savoir, elle était là, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Un rêve ou pas, il allait profiter de ce moment.

\- Oui avec plaisir, je t'en prie entre.

\- Merci.

Elle s'avança prudemment dans l'appartement suivit de près par Adrien. Il était plutôt grand, la pièce de vie était lumineuse et aérée. La cuisine était ouverte avec un ilot central, la décoration était épurée et en même temps assez personnalisée. Regardant autour d'elle cherchant le piano, Adrien lui fit mine de le suivre.

\- J'ai une pièce que j'ai isolée pour le piano.

Ils empruntèrent un couloir qui mena à trois portes différentes.

\- Ici, tu as la salle de bain, reprit-il, la ma salle de musique et la… ma chambre.

Leur regard se croisa et tous deux rougirent instantanément. Adrien prenait sur lui, il ne voulait pas brusquer les choses, aussi il préféra laisser les choses se faire et ne rien précipiter. Il voulait laisser le temps à la jeune femme de revenir vers lui. Il ne tenterait rien, c'était mieux ainsi. Le meilleur moyen pour ne créer aucune confusion et aucun malaise, était de laisser Marinette faire le premier pas.

\- Ton appartement est très beau, finit-elle par sortir, le mien sera plus petit par contre.

\- C'est parce que moi je connais bien les propriétaires, ria-t-il.

\- Oui ça aide.

\- Je t'en prie installe toi, je serais dans le salon si tu as besoin.

Et il s'éloigna, la laissant seule. Bien entendu, quand Marinette avait prit la décision de venir le voir, ce n'était absolument pas pour jouer du piano, mais elle n'avait trouvé aucune autre excuse. Le voir s'éloigner vers le salon frustra la jeune femme. Emplie de déception, elle s'assaillit et commença à travailler le morceau qu'Adrien lui avait donné. Elle était déçue, d'autant plus que le piano était isolé et ne lui donnait pas l'opportunité de voir Adrien en jouant. Néanmoins, elle se doutait que le comportement du jeune homme n'était pas un hasard. Elle savait ce qu'il ressentait et elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir de se montrer courtois envers elle.

Seul sur son canapé, Adrien ne tenait plus en place. Depuis trente minutes, la jeune femme pianotait, du mieux qu'elle pouvait, à seulement dix mètres de lui et il ne pouvait rien faire. Pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui en manquait. Malgré cela, dans une grande volonté, il ne bougea pas du canapé. Entendant le son de l'instrument s'arrêter, il se redressa et tendit l'oreille. La jeune femme, venait vers le salon. Il reprit constance et prit un magazine faisant semblant de lire quand elle arriva devant lui.

\- Je pense… commença-t-elle, que j'ai suffisamment abusé de tes oreilles…

\- Il n'y a pas de problèmes, tu peux t'entrainer autant que tu veux.

\- Le truc c'est que… reprit-elle en baissant les yeux, sans toi ce n'est pas pareil.

\- Tu veux que je vienne t'aider ? fit-il innocemment.

\- Je… oui, je veux bien.

Adrien se leva et suivit Marinette jusqu'au piano. Devant celui-ci, ils se regardèrent et après dix secondes de réflexions Adrien prit le pas et s'installa. Déçue, Marinette le rejoignit. Elle ne voulait pas retrouver son professeur, elle voulait seulement renouer avec lui.

\- Commence si tu veux, fit Adrien, je te dirais ce qui ne va pas.

\- En fait, reprit-elle sans le regarder, je ne veux pas faire du piano.

Elle releva doucement les yeux jusqu'à croiser ceux d'Adrien. Elle le regarda profondément, essayant de lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle voulait vraiment. Ses yeux se baissèrent jusqu'à sa bouche et dans un moment de lucidité Adrien comprit. Il s'avança vers elle prudemment, sans la lâcher des yeux, prenant toutes les précautions pour ne pas mal interpréter sa demande. Puis, la voyant fermer ses paupières à l'approche de son visage, Adrien l'embrassa.

Délicatement, emplie de douceur, il se délecta des lèvres de sa belle élève. Ce contact qu'il avait tant espérer depuis leur dernière rencontre eu lieu. Ne voulant rien brusquer il se recula afin d'observer la réaction de Marinette. Des gouttes d'eau ruisselaient le long de ses joues. Elle le regarda intensément et emprisonna son cœur par un magnifique sourire.

\- Je t'aime Adrien, je t'en prie ne t'arrête plus de m'embrasser.

A ces mots, Adrien devint fou de désir. En un mouvement, il écrasa ses lèvres sur celles de sa bien-aimée et sans rompre le lien, il l'a leva et la souleva. Dans ses bras, il l'a plaqua contre le mur et accentua le baiser déjà très fougueux. Marinette se sentit partir, elle espérait ce moment depuis si longtemps que son cœur partit dans une quinquaphonie. Elle sentit son corps devenir chaud, très chaud. Les sensations qu'elle commençait à ressentir dans le bas de son ventre étaient délicieuses, elle voulait Adrien. Enserrant la taille du jeune homme de ses jambes, la brune laissa échapper de petits gémissements de plaisir qui rendit encore plus fou Adrien.

Sans demander son reste, Adrien emmena sa dulcinée jusqu'à sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur le lit emprisonnant la jeune femme sous son poids.

\- Si on continue Marinette, je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter. Fit Adrien dans un souffle.

\- Je ne veux surtout pas que tu t'arrête, gémit la jeune femme, continu.

C'en était finit. Les dernières capacités d'Adrien à s'arrêter s'échappèrent en même temps qu'il reprit les baisers dans le coup de Marinette. Il sentit une explosion des sens comme il ne l'avait jamais ressentit auparavant. La peau de Marinette était si enivrante, son odeur le rendait fou, le son de sa voix l'exaltait, les caresses qu'elle lui faisait l'excitait, tout en elle le consumait.

Un par un, les morceaux de tissus volaient à travers la chambre. Leur nudité découverte, les deux amants rougirent de la mutuelle perfection qu'ils virent, et dans un dernier élan de tendresse, ils s'unirent. La joie que provoqua se moment se traduisit par des gémissements de l'un et de l'autre. Dans leurs caresses et leurs baisers, ils pouvaient ressentir l'amour que l'autre ressentait.

Les mouvements d'Adrien devinrent plus rapides, plus fougueux. Les cris de Marinette le stimulait, il voulait la rendre heureuse, il voulait qu'elle n'oublie jamais leur première fois. Dans un dernier mouvement, il libéra la frustration enfouit depuis des jours, il libéra l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle et Marinette, sous ce dernier geste, se cambra et se délecta de ce premier orgasme que venait de lui offrir l'homme de ses rêves.

Allongés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Adrien et Marinette se regardèrent. Profitant de ces retrouvailles, ils s'enfermèrent dans leur bulle, ne voulant que rien ne vienne perturber ce délicieux moment.

\- Si tu savais comme j'attendais ce moment… lança Adrien, depuis le jour où tu es réapparue dans ma vie, dans cette école de musique, je rêve de te prendre dans mes bras et te dévorer.

\- Moi ça remonte à un peu plus longtemps, ria Marinette, si tu savais le nombre de rêves disons… érotiques, que j'ai fait avec toi, tu me prendrais pour une obsédée.

\- Ça m'était déjà arrivé aussi au lycée de rêver de toi, de cette façon je veux dire... Mais que veux-tu, je devais être trop timide pour te l'avouer.

\- Ou trop amoureux d'une autre fille, fit-elle en baissant les yeux.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que mon cœur balançait entre vous deux, maintenant tu peux être sur qu'il t'appartient entièrement, rassura Adrien.

\- Tu sais… maintenant que je sais que tu es Chat Noir, il ne m'est pas trop compliqué de savoir que cette autre fille est Ladybug.

\- Pourquoi penses-tu cela ? fit-il quelque peu surpris.

\- Tu m'as toi-même révélé tes sentiments envers elle une fois. Tu étais venu sur mon balcon car tu avais un chagrin d'amour. Elle n'était pas venue à ta surprise sur le toit et tu m'y as emmené à sa place car moi aussi j'avais une peine de cœur… à cause toi.

\- Oh… c'est vrai. Je ne m'en souvenais plus.

\- Moi je m'en souviens, et je me souviens de beaucoup d'autres choses. Mais c'est du passé n'est-ce pas ? Car franchement, je ne pourrais pas me battre contre elle.

La demie seconde d'hésitation d'Adrien fit comprendre instantanément à Marinette que les sentiments qu'il éprouvait envers Ladybug n'étaient pas tous partis. Même si elle savait qu'il aimait une autre partie d'elle-même, elle voulait dissiper tout malentendu et par fierté, elle voulait qu'il n'aime qu'elle.

\- C'est du passé ne t'inquiète pas. Mais elle restera toujours ma partenaire et une amie précieuse pour moi, tu peux comprendre cela ?

\- Oui bien sûr. Fit-elle dans un demi-sourire.

Alors qu'elle vint se blottir contre lui, Adrien reçu un appel sur son téléphone réservé à Chat Noir.

\- Il y a un akuma en ville. Fit-il dans une voix sombre. Reste ici je reviens.

\- Adrien, fit-elle presque en criant en le voyant partir de la chambre, soit prudent.

Il lui sourit et se transforma en Chat Noir. Il s'envola par la fenêtre et Marinette sortit rapidement du lit, s'habilla vite et appela sa kwami.

\- Tikki, transforme-moi.

* * *

Arrivant quelques minutes après Chat Noir, elle se posta près de lui afin d'observer l'akuma.

\- Salut chaton ! ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas eu d'akuma !

\- Bien le bonjour ma lady, fit-il en lui prenant le poignet afin d'y déposer un baiser, oui d'ailleurs tu m'as beaucoup manqué.

Mais Ladybug ne se laissa pas faire et le retira aussitôt en regardant Chat Noir presque avec… haine. Chat Noir le remarqua et se demanda pourquoi elle réagissait comme ça. Mais avant qu'il ne put lui poser la question, elle se retourna vers l'akuma et plongea vers le combat.

Après avoir libéré le papillon de son emprise, les deux acolytes firent leur check du point et se séparèrent. Chat Noir rentra à son appartement et découvrit que Marinette n'y était plus. Inquiet il prit son téléphone et essaya de la joindre, mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que la jeune femme, alors vêtit de son costume de super héroïne, venait d'arriver sur le balcon de l'une de ses alliées.

\- Ladybug ? fit Alya surprise, mais je viens de voir que l'akuma a été battu, que fais-tu ici ?

\- Alya je vais avoir besoin que Renarouge m'aide pour… raison personnelle.

* * *

Et voilaaaaaaa ! XD

Bon honnêtement, je ne pense pas que ce soit le meilleur que j'ai écrit mais il m'a donné du fils à retordre !

SINON, au niveau de l'histoire, qu'en pensez vous ? Que Ladybug va-t-elle faire avec Renarouge ?

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos différentes théories ^^

A Bientôt !


	6. Chapitre 6 : Elle ou moi

Bonjour bonjour ! Comme chaque weekend, voici le 6e chapitre de ma fic :)

Un chapitre un peu plus court et je m'en excuse mais pour la continuité de l'histoire je devais le couper...

Merci encore à tous ceux qui m'encouragent, sans vous la motivation serait bien moins grande !

Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise :)

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Elle ou moi

Allongée sur son lit, fixant le mur depuis de longues minutes, Marinette se torturait l'esprit. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle allait faire tout ça. C'était l'idée la plus débile qu'elle n'avait jamais eu et pourtant… Plus elle sentait le moment arriver, plus elle se disait qu'il fallait le faire. Elle devait être sûre. Elle voulait savoir. Elle voulait pourvoir lui faire confiance.

Bien sur, Tikki et Alya avaient été de ferventes défenseuses d'Adrien et avaient grandement insisté pour que Ladybug ne mette son plan à exécution. Malheureusement, tous les mots du monde n'auraient pu arrêter Marinette. Pourquoi ? La jalousie ? La possession ? La fierté ? La peur ? Autant de raisons qui auraient pu expliquer sa soudaine envie de se confronter à elle-même, ou plus exactement à son alter ego.

Chat Noir avait toujours aimé Ladybug, ce n'était un secret pour personne. Et pas plus tard que deux semaines avant l'union de Marinette et d'Adrien, Chat Noir avait soumis l'idée à Ladybug qu'ils pourraient se mettre ensemble si le papillon n'était plus la. Alors que devait-elle en penser ? Etait-elle si peu confiante envers Adrien ? Avait-elle si peu d'estime pour elle-même ?

Trop d'incertitudes, trop d'angoisses, trop de doutes.

Si Adrien était Chat Noir, Adrien aimait Ladybug. Si Chat Noir était Adrien, Chat Noir était tombé amoureux de Marinette, et ça elle voulait le prouver.

Sa kwami avait également tenté de la persuader de révéler son identité à Adrien, mais restant sur ses convictions, elle refusa. Ladybug était une super héroïne, aucune chance qu'elle ne révèle son identité à Chat Noir ni à qui que ce soit.

Elle avait bien trop peur.

La peur était surement ce qui définissait le mieux l'état d'esprit dans lequel était Marinette. Elle avait peur des conséquences qu'aurait sa révélation à Chat Noir. La vérité était là. Finalement au-delà des excuses qu'elle pouvait inventer, elle avait surtout peur que Chat Noir risque sa vie pour elle, plus qu'à l'ordinaire. S'il venait à savoir qu'elle était Ladybug, il deviendrait bien trop imprudent. A chaque combat, elle paniquait de voir à quel point Chat Noir pouvait mettre sa vie en péril rien que pour la protéger, alors s'il apprenait qu'elle était en plus Marinette…

Bref, hors de question de se révéler.

Donc, il fallait définitivement mettre un terme aux avances de Chat Noir et aux sentiments encore présents envers Ladybug. Et pour ça, elle avait un plan. Cruel certes, et risqué, mais qui devait tout de même être mit en pratique pour la tranquillité d'esprit de Marinette.

Pas très honnête, lui avait dit Tikki, et elle avait bien raison, mais elle s'en fichait, c'était pour le bien de Chat Noir et pour le bien de son couple avec Adrien.

Alors en cette journée, allongée sur son lit à réfléchir, elle avait décidé d'agir.

* * *

Quelques rues plus loin, Adrien rangea son appartement. Très ordonné, il aimait que les choses soient à leur place. Plagg le qualifiait souvent de maniaque, mais il n'en tenait pas compte. Il se connaissait et il savait que bien malgré lui, il était comme ça. Il essayait de combattre parfois ce coté un peu sombre, mais en vint. Il était Chat Noir, maladif du contrôle et amoureux de Marinette Dupain-cheng.

A cette pensée, le jeune homme se surprit à sourire bêtement. Il était tellement heureux depuis qu'elle était de nouveau dans sa vie. C'était si agréable de la sentir le toucher, l'embrasser et le câliner. Même s'il était un chat indépendant, l'affection de la personne qu'on aime était toujours réconfortante, et c'était bien la première fois qu'il ressentait cela.

Etre aimé. Se sentir essentiel. Croire que l'on est la personne la plus importante de l'autre. C'était tellement agréable. Il était sur un petit nuage.

Depuis la dernière attaque du papillon, il avait revu Marinette plusieurs fois. Son emménagement était prévu le lendemain alors, il était tout excité. Il avait aidé Mme. Grindelle pour remettre l'appartement en état avant l'arrivé de sa dulcinée. L'idée de la savoir si proche de lui était plus qu'appétissante.

Il savait qu'elle serait près de lui, qu'il pourrait la protéger et… contrôler. Oui bien malgré lui, il voulait être le seul à savoir ce qu'elle ferait, qui elle verrait et surtout, il pourrait l'avoir pour lui seul quand il le souhaiterait.

Rien qu'à lui, elle était rien qu'à lui.

Adossé contre le mûr, le regard porté sur l'extérieur, il se perdit dans ces pensés où Marinette lui appartenait. Souriant légèrement, il s'amusa à imaginer quel genre de fantasmes il pourrait assouvir dans ses bras.

Plagg le regardait de loin. Il savait très bien à quoi il pensait et interrompre ce moment était très gênant, même pour lui. Pourtant il avait reçu un message de Ladybug, alors il crut bon d'en informer son obsédé de porteur.

\- Adrien, fit Plagg sortant par la même occasion le garçon de sa léthargie, Ladybug t'a envoyé un message.

Le jeune homme se tourna alors vers son kwami et regarda l'heure. Il avait le temps avant son diner avec Marinette, il demanda alors à Plagg de le transformer, et Chat Noir apparut. Comprenant que sa lady voulait s'entretenir avec lui d'urgence, il décida d'ouvrir sa fenêtre et s'envola à sa rencontre.

* * *

Quelques instants pus tard, il arriva sur le lieu de rendez-vous de sa lady. Etrangement, c'était un endroit où ils n'avaient jamais l'habitude de se rencontrer, et encore plus troublant, c'était à deux rues de la maison des parents de Marinette.

Légèrement étonné, il s'approcha de sa partenaire qui se tenait devant lui, adossé au mur regardant Chat Noir avec hésitation.

\- Bonsoir ma lady, lança-t-il, tout va bien ? J'ai cru qu'il y avait une urgence ?

\- Bonsoir chaton, répondit-elle en baissant les yeux, oui je… je voulais te parler.

Chat Noir sentit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir chez sa partenaire, de la peur. Il s'approcha d'elle, précautionneusement, et se mit face à elle pour capter son regard. Dès l'instant où celui-ci croisa ses yeux, son cœur ne pu s'empêcher de rater un battement. Il s'était tant de fois perdu dans le bleu de ses pupilles, qu'il était dur de ne rien ressentir quand la jeune femme avait ce regard suppliant.

Détectant la détresse de sa lady, il mit sa main sur son épaule afin de la réconforter et de l'encourager à s'expliquer.

\- Dit moi ce qui ne va pas ma lady, fit-il tendrement.

\- Chaton je… commença-t-elle, je ne te l'ai pas dit mais j'ai rompu avec mon conjoint il y a plusieurs jours.

\- Oh…

Comment définir ce qu'il venait à l'instant de ressentir ? Cette simple phrase, cette information, avait tout bonnement fait faire un bond au cœur de Chat Noir. Indépendamment de sa volonté, il attendait cela depuis des années. Ne s'octroyant jamais la chance de rencontrer d'autres femmes à cause d'elle, persuader qu'avec de la patience, il aurait ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Alors à l'instant, était-ce du réconfort ? Du soulagement ? De la joie ? Ou de la peur ?

Oui peut être.

La peur pouvait se justifier avec ce soudain dilemme que venait de se soucier Adrien. Il avait peur de ses sentiments, car aujourd'hui il n'en avait plus uniquement pour Ladybug, mais il en avait également pour Marinette.

Marinette…

A la pensée de la jeune femme, il s'écarta de Ladybug pour entrer en guerre avec lui-même. Comment pouvait-il ne serait ce que penser à cela ? Comment pouvait-il imaginer faire du mal à Marinette ? Mais pouvait-il seulement repousser l'idée que son heure avec sa lady était peut être arrivée ?

\- Chaton ? questionna Ladybug légèrement inquiète de l'état de Chat Noir, ça va ?

\- Je… oui ça va, reprit-il après avoir entendu la voix de l'héroïne, c'est à toi qu'il faut demander ça.

\- Je le vis plutôt bien en fait, répondit-elle de façon lointaine, on avait surement atteint un point de non retour.

\- Je vois, marmonna-t-il toujours dans ses pensées.

\- En fait… hésita-t-elle, j'ai… réalisé que dernièrement, quand je cherchais avec quel genre de personne j'aimerais passer ma vie, je projetais souvent la même.

\- Ah oui ? fit Chat Noir sans vraiment écouter.

\- Oui, continua Ladybug en esquivant son regard, j'ai réalisé que cette personne c'était… toi.

Alors que son combat intérieur ne cessait de continuer pendant la conversation, il se stoppa à l'instant même où il entendit cette dernière phrase. Trop stupéfait pour répondre, il baissa les yeux recherchant désespérément une issue à cette irréaliste problématique. Sa partenaire, sa lady, la femme illuminant sa vie depuis toujours venait enfin d'accepter ses sentiments et lui révéla même son désir de les partager.

Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi avait-il si peu de chance ? Pourquoi fallait-il que son rêve le plus fou depuis toujours, arrive lorsqu'il avait enfin réussi à être heureux ? Devait-il être soumis à faire cet impossible choix ?

\- Chaton ? fit doucement Ladybug, tu ne réponds rien…

Effectivement, il ne répondait rien. Mais que devait-il répondre ?

\- Je… hésita-t-il, je ne sais pas quoi dire ma lady.

\- N'es-tu pas heureux ? répondit-elle tristement, je pensais que cette nouvelle te réjouirait.

\- Pourquoi ? lança-t-il soudainement.

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Pourquoi maintenant ? fit-il toujours aussi sérieux.

\- Heu... je… je ne comprends pas…

\- Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi te décides-tu à te déclarer alors que je commençais tout juste une nouvelle vie avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Tu… vois quelqu'un d'autre ? fit-elle faussement étonnée.

\- Oui, c'est récent mais… j'en suis tombé amoureux également.

\- Egalement ? reprit-elle légèrement sévère.

\- Oui, c'est une amie qui est réapparue dans ma vie alors que je pensais n'avoir plus aucun espoir avec toi. Je t'ai aimé pendant des années, même trop d'années, sans réciprocité. Et alors que j'entrevois enfin le bonheur avec quelqu'un, tu te décides à me dire que tu… m'aimes ? Que dois-je faire maintenant ? termina-t-il au bord de la crise de nerf.

\- Je… je suis désolée…

Prit d'un soudain élan de colère, il jeta son poing contre le mur qui brisa quelques briques. Il lança son regard noir à Ladybug qui par précaution, recula d'un pas. Devant la souffrance qu'elle lui infligeait, Ladybug se sentit affreusement mal. A tout moment, elle voulait se révéler et lui dire que tout cela n'était qu'une mise en scène uniquement dans le but de le protéger. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que tout cela serait aussi dur.

\- Je ne savais pas chaton, je suis désolée.

\- Tu me demandes de choisir entre l'amour de ma vie que j'avais enfin réussi à oublier et la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée depuis des années. Elle me comprend, elle me connait et elle m'aime plus que de raison. Elle est la femme parfaite que j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir et aujourd'hui j'ai le cœur brisé en deux, sans savoir quoi faire.

Ladybug s'écarta, prise d'une soudaine envie de le prendre dans ses bras et lui avouer l'amour incommensurable qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Elle regrettait tellement d'en être arrivée la. Le voir à ce point briser entre les deux parties d'elle-même était dévastateur. Les larmes commencèrent à couler et elle se retourna pour qu'il ne puisse pas les voir.

\- Saches que peu importe ton choix, fit-elle entre deux sanglots, tu resteras à jamais mon partenaire et mon meilleur ami. Si tu l'aime, choisis en prenant conscience que notre mission n'est pas terminée et que tu ne pourras pas vivre pleinement avec moi comme tu vis avec elle.

Chat Noir la regarda, stupéfait de la voir si altruiste. Si les rôles avaient été inversés, il n'aurait pas hésité à tout faire pour la persuader de le choisir lui. Mais il comprit qu'encore une fois, sa lady était plus forte que lui. Penser aux autres avant soit même était la nature même de la coccinelle. Quitte à s'infliger du mal.

Touché par les mots de sa partenaire, Chat Noir s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça. Habituellement, elle se débâtait et ne le laisser jamais être aussi familier, mais aujourd'hui, alors que son chaton était collé à son dos, elle répondit à son étreinte et se retourna pour lui faire face.

Après quelques minutes de silence et de paix dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Chat Noir se décala et regarda Ladybug.

\- Ma lady, commença-t-il, tu auras toujours une place importante dans mon cœur, et malgré l'incalculable fois où j'ai attendu que tu répondes enfin à mes sentiments, je ne peux pas faire ça à… cette autre fille dont mon cœur s'est éprit. Je suis désolé… même si ça me brise le cœur, je ne peux pas refouler ce que je ressens à présent pour elle.

Ladybug laissa quelques larmes ruisseler le long de ses joues alors que son regard ne quitta pas celui de Chat Noir. Elle était rassurée et apaisée. Tout son être l'aimait et le désirait. Elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir fait tout ça, même si ça avait été dur.

Chat Noir la regarda avec tendresse, il essuya les quelques gouttes d'eau encore présentes et renferma la jeune femme une nouvelle fois dans ses bras et savoura son contact avant d'entendre un bruit, une présence, dans la ruelle. Il s'écarta vivement et inspecta les lieux pour être sur qu'un paparazzi ne s'était pas autoriser à immortaliser leur moment. Reculant un peu plus pour avoir un visuel caché par une poubelle, il s'arrêta d'un pas franc lorsqu'il vit une jeune femme brune, élégamment habillée, reculant lentement vers la sortie de la ruelle en pleurant.

Marinette.

Elle avait tout vu, ou du moins l'étreinte avec sa lady. La jeune femme le regardait avec peine et rancœur et sans rien dire, se retourna et partit en courant vers la rue animée.

Alarmé par la tournure des évènements, Chat Noir regarda Marinette partir puis Ladybug, puis de nouveau Marinette et une nouvelle fois Ladybug. Lui lançant un regard rempli d'excuses, Chat Noir bondit vers la sortie de la ruelle laissant Ladybug le regarder partir vers celle qu'il avait choisit. Son regard s'éleva alors vers les toits où elle croisa celui de Renarouge, légèrement désapprobateur de ce qu'elles venaient de faire.

Ladybug bondit et se positionna près d'elle.

\- C'est pour son bien que j'ai fait ça, se justifia Ladybug.

\- Si tu le dis, répondit presque sèchement Renarouge.

\- Je sais que tu n'es pas d'accord Alya mais je n'avais pas le choix.

\- Tu aurais très bien pu dire que tu étais Marinette, il a assez souffert comme ça.

\- Tant que le papillon n'est pas sous les barreaux, je ne peux pas me révéler à lui, il prendrait trop de risques et tu le sais.

\- Pas plus qu'aujourd'hui, Chat Noir aimera toujours Ladybug, il donnerait sa vie pour toi.

\- Justement, c'est bien ce qu'il me fait peur, je ne pourrais pas supporter de perdre en même temps les deux hommes que j'aime.

\- Il pourrait finir par découvrir la vérité.

\- Il n'est pas aussi obstiné et intuitif que toi.

\- Peut être mais un jour il découvrira que tu es Marinette et ce jour la, je ne sais pas s'il te pardonnera de ne pas avoir été aussi sincère avec lui qu'il ne l'a été avec toi.

\- On verra le moment venu, je suis sûr qu'il comprendra.

\- Bon il ne va pas tarder à rattraper mon illusion, tu devrais y aller.

\- Merci encore Alya.

* * *

Renarouge s'envola et Ladybug partit en direction de sa chambre. Sur le balcon, elle vit Chat Noir arriver vers la boulangerie avec Marinette toujours devant. Elle se détransforma et se mit dans sa chambre. Une fois l'illusion arrivée devant elle, la fausse Marinette disparue et Chat Noir arriva sur le toit de la boulangerie. Il ouvrit la trappe et sauta pour se positionner devant la vrai Marinette, alarmée par le regard presque bestial de son chaton.

\- Pourquoi t'es-tu enfuie comme ça Marinette ? fit-il essoufflé.

\- J'avais de bonnes raisons il me semble.

\- Tu ne m'as même pas laissé t'expliquer, gronda-t-il.

\- M'expliquer quoi ? Que quand je tourne le dos tu fais des mamours à Ladybug ? ragea-t-elle théâtralement.

\- N'importe quoi, Ladybug était venue me dire qu'elle s'était séparée de son mec et qu'elle voulait qu'on sorte ensemble.

\- Super, c'est hyper rassurant.

\- Non tu ne comprends pas, elle était triste et j'imagine qu'elle avait besoin de réconfort, mais je lui ai dit que j'étais tombé amoureux de toi et qu'il était trop tard pour elle et moi.

\- C'est pour ça que je t'ai trouvé dans ses bras. Logique, fit-elle presque avec humour.

\- Ecoute Marinette, je lui faisais mes adieux. Tu dois comprendre qu'elle et moi ont aura toujours un lien spécial mais aujourd'hui, c'est toi que j'ai choisi.

\- Et comment je peux en être sûr ? fit-elle en le défiant du regard.

\- Je suis la il me semble, et non pas avec elle.

\- Ce n'est pas suffisant.

Alors qu'elle se retourna vers la trappe de sa chambre pour redescendre, Chat Noir lui empoigna le bras et l'attira vers lui sauvagement.

\- Je ne vais pas te laisser filer comme ça, chuchota-il.

*ATTENTION LEMON*

A quelques centimètres du visage du héros en noir, Marinette sentit son corps se consumer. La proximité de leur bouche, son souffle sur sa peau, son regard presque terrifiant sur elle et l'emprise dominante qu'il exerçait, éveillait les sens de la jeune femme. A quoi bon luter ? Maintenant qu'elle le savait en sécurité et qu'il l'avait choisit sans le masque, pourquoi se contraindre à refouler le feu qui s'embrasait entre ses jambes ?

Pourtant, lui résister donnait un petit coté excitant, si bien qu'elle fit mine de vouloir se dégager de son emprise. La réponse du félin fut prévisible. A l'instant où il sentit Marinette se débattre, ses pupilles se dilatèrent et l'instinct animal prit le dessus. Par frénésie, il la souleva et la colla au mur avec une légère brutalité.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien et empoigna son menton pour l'empêcher de gesticuler. Ni tenant plus, il écrasa ses lèvres sur celles de la jolie brune et engagea l'un des baisers les plus fiévreux qu'ils avaient pu échanger jusque là. Marinette décida alors d'abandonner toute forme de résistance et se laissa aller dans les bras de son chaton.

Fier et heureux de la voir répondre à ses caresses, il la déposa sur son bureau situé juste à coté d'eux et commença à lui arracher ses vêtements un par un jusqu'à la voir totalement nue. Le souffle haletant et une température corporelle bien trop haute, Marinette regarda Chat Noir s'écarter sans briser leur contact visuel très intense.

\- Détransformation, murmura-t-il.

Adrien fit son apparition et retira à son tour les morceaux de tissus gênants. Il prit un moment pour regarder Marinette et la vision le rendit fou. Elle était si belle, si envoûtante, son regard envieux comblait son ego et même s'il avait dû quitter son costume, c'était bel et bien Chat Noir qui habitait encore Adrien.

\- Tu as été vilaine, dit-il d'une voix suave en s'approchant d'elle, que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi.

\- Tu pourrais… finir ce que tu as commencé… haleta-t-elle.

\- Si on avait été chez moi, tu n'imagine même pas ce que tu aurais subi.

\- Tu peux me donner un avant goût… nous sommes seuls… s'étonna-t-elle de préciser.

\- C'est une bonne chose, car malgré tout, je vais te faire crier, finit-il par dire en venant s'emparer de sa bouche.

Dans une sauvagerie sans nom, Marinette et Adrien s'unirent dans la chambre d'adolescente de la jeune femme, lieu où toutes les divagations de la brune avaient commencées.

* * *

Et bien voilà, fin de ce chapitre, j'attend de voir ce que vous en avez pensé :)

Et pour la suite alors ? avez-vous des idées ? Je laisse place à vos théories !

En attendant, bonne soirée et à bientôt !


	7. Chapitre 7 : paix, soupçons, actions

Bonjour à tous ! Et oui voilà enfin le 7e chapitre ! Vraiment désolé pour ce retard j'ai voulu le poster hier et malheureusement le site était en maintenance pour accéder à mon compte... Bref le voici !

Alors bonne lecture XD

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Paix, soupçons, actions.

Enlacé par les bras de son amant encore endormi, Marinette repensa à la folle nuit qu'elle venait de passer avec l'amour de sa vie. Heureusement que ses parents n'avaient pas été présent, sinon la situation aurait été plus qu'embarrassante. Imaginer qu'ils auraient pu entendre la sauvagerie de leur union rendit Marinette rouge de honte.

Reportant son attention sur le jeune homme, elle se remémora tous ces instants où elle avait rêvé du corps d'Adrien. Sa perception et son imagination n'avait jamais été aussi proche de la réalité. Il était la perfection incarné. Le prince charmant que toutes les femmes attendaient. Le fruit défendu que personne ne pouvait résisté de croquer. Il était Chat Noir et Adrien, deux êtres ne formant qu'un réunissant l'incommensurable amour que Marinette ressentait.

Elle aurait voulu que cette contemplation ne s'arrête jamais. Etre dans ses bras était sans nul doute l'aboutissement d'un rêve venant tout juste de se réaliser. Mais le déménagement n'allait pas se faire tout seul. Elle caressa délicatement la peau dénudée de son amant qui s'éveilla doucement.

Découvrant l'endroit paisible où il était, Adrien referma son emprise sur la jeune femme et huma son parfum. C'était la première fois qu'il s'éveillait dans ses bras. Ce sentiment d'amour était la plus belle chose qu'il n'avait jamais vécue.

\- Ad… Adrien, essaya de dire Marinette légèrement étouffé par l'étreinte du beau blond, on doit se lever.

\- Vraiment ? murmura-t-il encore endormi.

\- Malheureusement oui… sinon je crains devoir reporter mon déménagement.

\- Hors de question.

Par la force de la volonté, Adrien se sépara de la jolie brune et se leva péniblement. Attrapant son pantalon et son sweet éparpillés dans la chambre, il s'aperçut que Marinette cherchait désespérément ses sous vêtements sans sortir du lit. Trouvant l'objet tant désiré, il le brandit et regarda Marinette d'un air victorieux.

\- C'est ça que tu cherches ? fit-il sournoisement.

\- Exactement, dit-elle d'un ton autoritaire, donne moi ça.

\- Vient la chercher, défia Adrien.

\- Oh écoute ce n'est pas le moment de jouer ! râla la brune.

\- Ah ah ah, tu viens la chercher ou je la garde avec moi.

Marinette pinça ses lèvres et décida d'un coup sec de sortir de son lit, soulevant ainsi la couverture et révélant son corps sous le regard fier et victorieux de jeune homme. Se pointant devant lui pour lui arracher l'objet des mains, Adrien leva le bras, rendant l'objet hors de porté, et emprisonna Marinette de son autre bras.

\- Oh mais Adrien vas-tu t'arrêter de jouer et me rendre ma culotte ! gronda la brune.

\- Tu es vraiment magnifique, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille, j'ai vraiment envie de te dévorer.

\- Mais…

Ne laissant pas le temps à la jeune femme de répliquer, il l'a ramena vers lui et lui offrit un baiser dès plus sensuel. Lui dévorant presque ses lèvres, il finit par s'éloigner légèrement et la libéra de son emprise en lui tendant sa fameuse culotte. Elle le regarda hautement et se retourna pour aller s'habiller.

\- Espèce d'idiot de chat, finit-elle par dire en enfilant son propre pantalon.

Une impression de déjà vu s'empara d'Adrien. A l'instant, le regard et le ton que la jeune femme venait de prendre ainsi que cette fameuse expression lui rappela étrangement Ladybug. Cette sensation le rendit soudain fébrile. De brèves scènes de la veille lui revinrent par morceau. Avait-il fait le bon choix ? Serait-il en train de regretter ? Un moment de doute qui prit vite fin alors que Marinette s'approcha de lui et lui déposa un rapide baiser avant de le solliciter à la rejoindre en bas. Il devait arrêter de se poser trop de questions, il avait fait son choix, maintenant il devait assumer et stopper ce genre de rapprochements avec Ladybug.

* * *

Après leur petit déjeuner gracieusement offert par la boulangerie du rez-de-chaussée, les deux tourtereaux s'installèrent dans la voiture de Marinette et prirent la route.

\- Rappelle-moi où se trouvent tes meubles ? lança Adrien.

\- Ils sont chez Luka, je te l'ai déjà dit.

\- Ah. Chez Luka, reprit-il en appuyant bien sur le prénom de son ancien rival.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas il est en voyage tu le sais bien, le rassura-t-elle.

\- Tant mieux, on va faire ça vite et bien.

\- Tu peux dire à Nino et Alya qu'on y sera vers 9h30.

\- Très bien, capitula-t-il.

Après quelques minutes de route, Marinette gara sa voiture et observa les alentours.

\- Ils ne sont pas encore arrivés, on va les attendre là-haut.

\- Par devant, j'ai un coup de fils à passer pour mon boulot, je te rejoins dans 5 minutes, termina le beau blond.

Obéissant sagement, Marinette partit la première vers l'appartement de son ex petit ami. En entrant dans l'immeuble, elle eu un frisson. Des bons et mauvais souvenirs refirent surfaces dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. En montant les étages dans l'ascenseur, elle se sentit coupable de tout ce qu'elle avait et ce qu'elle faisait encore endurer à ses conjoints. Elle était loin d'être la petite amie parfaite qu'elle s'était toujours jurée d'être. Pour autant, elle avait vécu de belles choses avec Luka, et même si elle trompait la confiance d'Adrien, elle savait que finalement cette situation ne serait pas éternelle.

Avançant vers la porte du fameux appartement, elle entreprit de l'ouvrir quand elle découvrit que la serrure n'était pas fermée à clef. Etrange… Les partenaires de scènes de Luka étaient pourtant sensés être avec lui. Elle ouvrit néanmoins et s'annonça.

\- Et oh ! Il y a quelqu'un, cria-t-elle presque.

Elle sentit le sol vibrer et entendit des pas se rapprocher d'elle. Il y avait quelqu'un dans l'appartement. Se mettant en garde, elle recula d'un pas quand soudainement, elle entrevit Luka sortir du couloir menant au salon.

\- Luka ?! Mais… mais… bredouilla-t-elle, que fais-tu ici ?

\- Bonjour Marinette, désolé de t'avoir fait peur, fit-il en s'approchant d'elle, et bien il me semble que je suis chez moi donc…

\- Oui bien sûr mais… je veux dire que fais-tu ici aujourd'hui ? On ne t'a pas prévenu de mon déménagement ?

\- Si. Justement, continua-t-il toujours en se rapprochant.

\- Comment ça justement ? s'inquiéta Marinette.

\- Et bien je pense que je ne voulais pas vraiment que tu partes.

\- Mais Luka… on est plus ensemble…

\- Je sais, mais dès que j'ai posé un pied aux states, j'ai su que j'avais fait une connerie. Il me manquait quelque chose pour être pleinement heureux et c'était toi ma chérie. Alors… me voici. Désespéré à l'idée de te voir quitter ma vie définitivement.

Cette fois Luka était vraiment trop proche, Marinette recula mais se retrouva très vite coincé par le mur. Mais quelle était cette situation ? Comment allait-elle pouvoir sortir de là ?

\- Ecoute Luka, reprit-elle nerveusement, je suis vraiment désolée et attristée de voir que tu as abandonné ta tournée pour venir ici aujourd'hui mais… ce que tu me demande est impossible… on se remettra pas ensemble.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Je t'aime encore ma chérie et tu me manques vraiment trop. Sans toi, je n'ai plus d'inspiration. Alors qu'est-ce qui nous en empêche ? Tu ne m'aime plus ?

\- Je…

\- Marinette ? lança une voix au loin dans le hall.

Sentant la situation devenir vraiment dangereuse, Marinette poussa légèrement Luka et s'extirpa. Malheureusement, le moment redouté arriva une poigné de secondes après, laissant place à Adrien dans l'encadrure de la porte d'entrée.

A la vue de l'homme en face de lui, Adrien sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour. Que faisait-il ici ? Marinette lui avait pourtant annoncé qu'il serait absent. L'instant était gênant, très gênant.

\- Ad… Adrien… Agreste ? lança avec horreur Luka, mais que diable fais-tu ici ?

\- Marinette m'a demandé de venir l'aider pour son déménagement, répondit-il froidement.

\- Marinette t'a quoi ? fit-il franchement stupéfait puis s'adressant à la concerné, je pensais que tu n'avais plus aucun contact avec lui ?

\- On s'est retrouvé très récemment, reprit Adrien.

\- Je m'adressais à Marinette.

\- Je… je suis désolée Luka mais… fit la jeune femme, il dit vrai. C'est très récent.

\- Ah oui ? Et dans quelles circonstances si je puis me permettre ? C'était avant ou après notre séparation que tu as décidé de retrouver l'homme que tu avais décidé d'oublier ?

\- Avant, lança bêtement Adrien.

Marinette lui jeta un regard noir comme pour lui suggérer –ou ordonner- de ne plus rien dire. La situation ne devait pas dégénérer d'avantage.

\- Heureux de l'apprendre, continua Luka commençant à vraiment être en colère. Et donc, maintenant vous êtes ensemble c'est ça ?

Devant le silence des deux amants, Luka comprit et baissa la tête.

\- Je vois… fit-il tristement, je comprends pourquoi tu n'avais pas vraiment l'air ravi de me voir…

\- Luka…

\- Non garde tes explications pour toi Marinette, je ne m'attendais juste pas à être remplacé aussi vite et… face à lui je n'ai aucune chance…

\- Je suis navrée que tu l'apprennes comme ça… essaya-t-elle de s'excuser, vraiment… mais je peux t'assurer qu'il ne s'est rien passé avant notre rupture, nous venions juste de nous retrouver car je voulais apprendre à jouer du piano et…

\- Du piano ? fit-il soudainement d'une voix étranglée, pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir demandé ?

\- Notre couple battait déjà de l'aile et je voulais avoir un moment pour moi, c'est un ami qui me l'a conseillé, alors j'ai pris une leçon et j'ai rencontré Adrien, c'était un pur hasard.

Deuxième sensation de déjà vu de la journée pour le jeune blond qui s'était mis à l'écart sans pour autant rater une miette de la conversation. Il se souvenu qu'il avait lui-même conseillé de jouer du piano pour avoir un moment de plénitude, mais s'était à Ladybug qu'il avait donné ce conseil. Etrange… Cette idée farfelue disparue une nouvelle fois bien vite quand la discussion entre Marinette et Luka reprit.

\- Un pur hasard… j'ai un peu de mal à le croire.

\- Crois le ou pas mais c'est la vérité, désespéra Marinette, écoute je suis vraiment désolée de ce qui nous arrivent mais… pour moi, entre nous il ne peut pas y avoir de retour en arrière possible… j'ai vraiment passé de magnifiques moments avec toi Luka mais… je… je suis amoureuse de lui maintenant…

\- Je sais… accepta Luka sentant de petites larmes perler sur ses joues, je l'ai toujours su depuis la patinoire… mais j'avais espéré qu'avec son départ tu finirais par l'oublier et consacrer ton amour qu'à moi. Vraisemblablement je me suis trompé…

\- Luka… je…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, termina-t-il en s'essuyant les joues, c'est ma faute je n'aurais pas dû revenir.

Malgré sa forte possessivité et sa jalousie, Adrien ne pu s'empêcher d'être triste pour son ancien ami. Le voir si malheureux ne pouvait que lui rappeler ses propres moments de solitude et de rejet et il ne pu que ressentir de l'empathie pour lui. Il jeta parfois des regards vers Marinette qui était profondément peinée de voir son ancien compagnon dans cet état à cause d'elle. Les deux amants ne savaient pas vraiment comment arranger la situation. Un silence long et pesant ne prenant pas fin, mit les trois jeunes adultes dans un état de mal être absolu.

Fort heureusement, après de longues minutes interminables, Alya et Nino firent leur apparition dans l'antre maudit et les délivrèrent de cette ambiance maussade et particulièrement gênante. Luka repartit vers sa chambre pour chercher son manteau, et revenu quelques secondes après pour finalement partir sans même un mot ni un regard.

Les quatre amis comprirent son geste et ne firent aucun commentaire. Le laissant partir noyer sa tristesse et son chagrin loin de la vue du départ de Marinette. Ils finirent par s'atteler au rangement des affaires de la jeune femme et à l'enlèvement des différents meubles, le tout dans une ambiance bien moins joyeuse que ce qui était prévu.

* * *

L'arrivée dans le nouveau logement de la brune fit partir tout souvenir de tristesse et les quatre amis reprirent le cours du déménagement dans la joie et la bonne humeur. C'était le premier appartement que la jeune femme allait habiter seule. Son premier chez elle. L'enthousiasme de cette nouvelle page qui se tourne lui rendit le sourire et s'émerveilla devant la superficie et design des différentes pièces.

Adrien fut content de la voir retrouver la joie sur son visage. Un petit sentiment de fierté le traversa en se souvenant que c'était grâce à lui qu'elle pouvait vivre ce renouveau.

\- Je trouve cet endroit charment et ravissant, s'extasia Alya, ça te ressemble vraiment beaucoup.

\- Tu peux dire merci à Adrien, sans lui cette petite merveille ne serait pas à moi !

\- Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose, protesta le concerné.

\- Modeste en plus ! appuya Alya en adressant un clin d'œil à Marinette.

La brune leva les yeux au ciel, comprenant qu'elle faisait référence à Chat Noir, et ils continuèrent l'installation jusqu'au couché du soleil. Marinette fut presque entièrement installée quand Alya et Nino durent partir pour rendre le camion. Après de brèves embrassades, le couple partit en laissant les amoureux seuls pour terminer les dernières broutilles.

* * *

Marinette était dans sa chambre quand Tikki sortit discrètement de sa petite poche dissimulée.

\- J'adore ton appartement Marinette, lança affectueusement la petite kwami, il est vraiment super.

\- Oui je l'aime beaucoup aussi, sourit la jeune fille, et puis… Adrien est juste en dessous, finit-elle par dire en murmurant.

\- A qui parles-tu ? fit le blond en arrivant dans la chambre légèrement stupéfait.

\- Oh à personne, rigola nerveusement Marinette, je parle souvent toute seule, faut pas y faire attention.

\- Hum très bien je retourne dans la cuisine déballer le four, termina-t-il faussement convaincu.

Cette étrange sensation de déjà vue revint aussi vite qu'elle était partit quelques instants plus tôt dans la journée. Parler seul… Ca lui était souvent arrivé avec Plagg par le passé qu'on le surprenne, et souvent il avait eu recours à ce genre d'excuses. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un léger doute. Trop de similitudes ne pouvaient pas être simplement un hasard.

\- Qu'en penses-tu Plagg, questionna-t-il, tu crois que je deviens parano ?

\- Hum… il faut avouer que physiquement elles se ressemblent comme deux camemberts...

\- Elle me le dirait quand même… je veux dire… moi je lui ai dit que j'étais Chat Noir donc…

\- Tu as l'air d'oublier que tu t'es retrouvé dans une ruelle avec les deux demoiselles en même temps, tenta d'expliquer Plagg.

\- Je sais, se résonna Adrien, mais je n'arrive pas à retirer cette idée de ma tête. J'ai comme mon instinct qui me pousse à croire ça.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais laisser les choses faire, termina Plagg, si elle est vraiment Ladybug tu finiras automatiquement par t'en apercevoir.

\- Tu as raison, fit sagement Adrien, je vais laisser ça de côté pour l'instant.

\- Bien maintenant file moi un camembert.

Restant à jamais le même, Plagg reçu son fameux sésame alors qu'Adrien se concentra sur l'installation du four.

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée, le jeune couple exténué s'offrit un plateau de gourmandises devant la télévision, blottit l'un contre l'autre. Marinette ne tarda pas à s'endormir et Adrien profita de cet instant de paix. Il lui caressa les cheveux avec tendresse admirant une fois de plus la beauté de sa dulcinée. Doucement, il ramena sa tête sur ses genoux afin qu'elle soit plus confortablement installé et se délecta de ce moment chaleureux.

Au bout d'une heure, alors que son émission se termina, il éteignit la télévision et se repencha vers le visage de la douce endormie. Il passa délicatement sa main sur ses joues et mena ses mèches de cheveux derrière ses oreilles. Il constata avec étonnement qu'elle portait encore ses jolies boucles d'oreilles rouges qu'elle avait l'habitude de porter depuis le collège. Comprenant où ses idées voulaient le mener, il chassa rapidement de son esprit ce nouveau doute et se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser. Le contact réveilla la jeune femme et celle-ci répondit à son baiser.

\- Tu as bien dormit ? fit Adrien en se redressant.

\- Comme un bébé, répondit-elle en baillant, quelle heure est-il ?

\- Presque 21h.

Elle s'étira et se redressa à son tour. Embrassant une nouvelle fois le beau blond, elle se mit à califourchon sur ses genoux et le toisa du regard.

\- Tu m'as bien câliné pendant ma sieste mon chaton, mais toi as-tu eu ta dose de câlins ?

\- Je crois bien que non, ronronna-t-il, il va falloir que tu me caresse à ton tour.

Sans plus attendre, les deux tourteraux joignirent leurs lèvres de façon douce et remplit d'amour. Souvent, Marinette stoppa leur baiser et le regarda en caressant ses cheveux afin de reprendre leur souffle. Parfois, elle bascula ses lèvres vers son coup et entendit les râlements de plaisir de son amant. Leurs caresses étaient remplient de tendresse et chaque effleurement de peau leur provoqua des frissons. Sagement et sans se quitter des yeux, ils défirent un par un leur vêtements jusqu'à se retrouver nu sur le canapé. Joignant de nouveau leurs lèvres, Marinette commença à caresser toutes les parties du corps d'Adrien qui soupira d'impatience.

\- Je t'aime, avoua-t-il entre deux soupirs.

A ces mots, la jeune femme le regarda intensément dans les yeux puis vint à nouveau se positionner sur lui sans dévier son regard.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Adrien, confessa-t-elle, depuis toujours et à jamais.

Sentant son cœur exploser, Adrien attrapa les hanches de la belle brune et la souleva afin qu'ils s'unissent.

Ils firent l'amour pour la première fois dans cet appartement ce soir là, de la façon la plus tendre et romantique. Ils se déclarèrent leur amour plusieurs fois. C'était définitivement le début de leur relation.

* * *

Après leurs ébats dans ce salon encore chargé de cartons, Marinette se mit au bord de la fenêtre afin d'admirer la vue. Adrien s'occupait de ranger leur plateau dans la cuisine. Ils étaient bien et heureux. Profitant de la chaleur d'un foyer remplit d'amour. Appréciant ce moment à deux.

\- La lune est vraiment superbe, s'émerveilla Marinette, on l'a voit bien vu d'ici.

\- Je connais un endroit où on l'a voit encore mieux.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Tu veux que je t'y emmène ? proposa-t-il, enfin si tu n'es pas trop fatigué.

\- Non avec plaisir, l'air frais me fera du bien.

Il s'approcha alors d'elle et la saisit dans ses bras.

\- Plagg, transforme-moi.

\- Oh, fit-elle stupéfaite, je ne m'attendais à ce que tu m'emmène en mode chaton !

\- Cela t'ennuie ? car en mode Adrien je n'y arriverais pas, ria-t-il.

\- Non je t'en prie, je suis à ta disposition, plaisanta-t-elle.

Chat Noir prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et ouvrit la fenêtre. Prenant garde à ce que personne ne le voit partir, il prit son élan et sauta sur les toits de Paris.

Au bout de quelques sauts, Marinette aperçue la tour Eiffel et se mit à sourire intérieurement. Elle savait où son chaton allait l'emmener. C'était un endroit qu'il adorait et elle se savait grâce à son alter égo qui avait partagé bon nombre de souvenirs avec lui tout là-haut.

Son bâton agrandit jusqu'au sommet, il fit un bond et atterrit d'une façon souple et légère sur la plus belle vue de la plus belle ville de France. Même si elle avait déjà admiré cette vue à de nombreuses reprises, elle s'émerveilla une fois du plus en admirant à quel point cette ville était belle, et le reflet de la lune n'apportait que d'avantage de beauté.

\- Alors ça te plait ?

\- C'est merveilleux chaton, merci.

\- Ça à quand même des bons côtés d'avoir un super héros dans son lit ! plaisanta-t-il.

\- Tu n'es pas uniquement dans mon lit, répondit-elle, tu es la aussi, continua-t-elle en montrant son cœur.

A ces mots, ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois en profitant de l'instant magique autour d'eux. Malheureusement, ce moment privilégié ne dura pas. Des cris provenant du ciel alerta les deux tourteraux qui furent ébahis de voir des adultes tomber.

Chat Noir bondit et les rattrapa au vol. Criant à Marinette de se mettre à l'abri, il se retrouva devant un adolescent akumatisé, volant dans le ciel.

\- Je suis Peter Pan et tous les adultes devront accepter de redevenir des enfants pour voler avec moi s'ils ne veulent pas tomber et s'écraser au sol ! cria l'adolescent.

Devant l'aspect inédit de la situation, Chat Noir décida d'attirer l'adolescent loin de la Tour Eiffel afin de l'éloigner de Marinette.

Une fois loin, la concernée se cacha et pria pour que Chat Noir n'est rien.

\- Je vais aller le rejoindre Tikki, s'inquiéta la jeune femme, on va devoir faire appelle aux magicarons.

Elle envoya un macaron jaune en l'air et cria à Tikki de se transformer. La petite kwami mangea le macaron enchanté et de magnifiques ailes apparurent.

\- Volti-ki, chanta-t-elle.

\- Volti-ki transforme-moi.

* * *

Voilà ! ^^

Bon alors pour Volti-ki j'ai voulu faire un mélange avec voltige -_- je sais que c'est pas le must mais bon... je cherche encore pour plagg... ça va être coton je pense XD (si vous avez des idées je suis preneuse ^^)

Bref j'espère avoir le temps de vous écrire la suite pour le weekend prochain car je me doute que vous sentez la révélation se rapprocher... et vous sentez bien mdrrrr

Comment imaginez vous la révélation ? j'aimerais voir ce que mon histoire arrive à vous faire imaginer :)

Et ce chapitre qu'en avez vous pensé?

En attendant je vous dit à bientôt !

(Ps : qui a vu la fin de la saison 2 ? qui est méga frustré comme moi :O ?)


	8. chapitre 8 : C'était toi

Bonjour à tous ! voici le chapitre 8 de cette histoire.

Je suis désolée mais il est plus court que d'habitude car... vous comprendrez vous même ^^ la suite sera normalement plus longue...

Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Elles sont toujours autant appréciée et motivante :)

Mention spéciale à Lectricite qui as su me séduire avec son jeux de mot pour Plagg !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 8 : C'était toi.

Les boucles d'oreilles de Marinette aspirèrent la petite kwami et elle se transforma en Ladybug. A la différence de son accoutumé costume, sa longue chevelure fut nattée et les petits pois de la coccinelle se transformèrent en de petites vaguelettes rappelant le vent. Sa ceinture se changea en une jupe transparente ornée de paillettes qui mit en évidence les magnifiques ailes qui lui avaient poussé dans le dos. L'héroïne se retrouva rapidement en flottaison au dessus des toits parisiens et mit peu de temps avant de maitriser ce nouveau pouvoir. Voler. Le rêve de chaque humain sur terre, elle le vivait réellement. Tournoyant, virevoltant à travers la capitale telle une fée.

Une fée, c'était bel et bien ce à quoi Chat Noir avait pensé en apercevant sa partenaire se joindre au combat munit de ses ailes angéliques. Il s'éclipsa un moment et se dé-transforma. Cherchant dans sa poche les fameux morceaux de camembert magiques qui lui offriront à son tour le pouvoir de flotter dans les cieux. Jetant le bout de fromage jaune en l'air, il cria à son kwami de se transformer. De la même façon que la petite Tikki, Plagg mangea l'objet en question et de belles ailes noires apparurent sur son dos.

\- Plagg-neur, fit le kwami de la destruction.

\- Plagg-neur transforme moi, cria Adrien.

Des ailes noires poussèrent sur le costume de Chat Noir et le jeune héros se retrouva vite au coté de Ladybug à voler au dessus des parisiens.

\- Chat-alors ma lady, ria le héros, je ne m'attendais pas à être un jour un chat-volant !

\- Cesse tes blagues et vient plutôt m'aider, gronda Ladybug, Peter Pan n'a pas l'air de vouloir repartir au pays imaginaire.

\- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la chat-rité !

\- Concentrons-nous Chat Noir, il faut découvrir où se cache l'akuma !

Le combat reprit alors que les deux héros de Paris cherchaient désespérément dans quoi pouvait se cacher le fameux papillon. Peter Pan leur donnait énormément de fils à retordre. Il était rapide, très rapide et malgré leurs attaques combinées, Ladybug et Chat Noir avaient du mal à l'approcher. D'un claquement de doigt, le petit garçon pouvait rendre un objet ou une personne capable de voler comme lui, du moment qu'ils se ralliaient à sa cause. Au bout d'un moment une armée de quinze enfants volants se dressait devant les deux défenseurs de Paris.

\- Ma lady, je ne veux pas paraître défaitiste mais la situation semble mal engagée !

\- Il faudrait qu'on arrive à les bloquer dans un endroit ou ils ne pourraient pas ressortir !

\- Le grand palais prépare une exposition dans trois jours, il doit être vide actuellement.

\- Bonne idée, mais il nous faudrait un moyen de les attirer là-bas…

\- On dirait que vous avez besoin d'aide les amis ! lança soudainement Renarouge du toit le plus proche.

\- Rena ! parfait, s'enthousiasma Ladybug, il faudrait imaginer une illusion pouvant les amener jusqu'au grand palais !

\- Je m'en occupe ! cria Renarouge en partant vers le lieu de séquestration.

Ladybug et Chat Noir la suivirent et s'installèrent à l'intérieur du grand palais.

\- Mirage ! fit Renarouge.

Un galion apparu et dessus se tint le capitaine Crochet brandissant son épée et appelant Peter Pan à venir le combattre. L'adolescent tomba rapidement dans le piège et partit à la poursuite de son adversaire suivit par ses coéquipiers.

\- Bien vu le coup du capitaine crochet, complimenta Chat Noir.

\- Oui, j'en connais une qui doit connaître l'histoire de Peter Pan par cœur, ria Ladybug.

Les pirates entrèrent dans l'enceinte du grand palais et les adolescents les suivirent. Renarouge s'empressa de fermer les portes derrière eux et partit se cacher pour se détransformer.

\- Bon courage les amis, murmura-t-elle avant de partir.

De leur côté, Ladybug et Chat Noir avaient accueillit le jeune akumatisé après que l'illusion fut disparu. De rage d'être tombé dans leur piège, Peter Pan lança l'offensive et ses compagnons se jetèrent sur eux. Malgré leurs différentes tentatives, les deux héros n'arrivèrent pas à atteindre Peter Pan. Les différents adolescents volants autour d'eux ne pouvaient pas être désenchantés car seul Peter Pan pouvait leur conférer ou enlever leur pouvoir de voler. Il fallait donc les neutraliser un par un, pour enfin pour battre le jeune homme ne voulant pas grandir. Mais comment ?

\- Chaton tu vois la pièce là-bas ? demanda Ladybug.

\- Oui.

\- On va les enfermer dedans et tu verrouilleras la porte avec ton bâton.

\- Bien reçu.

Ils se mirent à la tâche sans tarder. Chat Noir jouait à faire l'appât et Ladybug les encerclait avec son yoyo. En une fraction de secondes, elle libéra toutes ses proies et ramena son yoyo vers elle alors que Chat Noir sortit et ferma la pièce avant que les acolytes de Peter Pan ne s'en rendent compte.

\- Tu les as compté ? questionna Chat Noir. Il me semble qu'il en manque.

\- Tu as raison regarde là-bas, fit-elle en désignant Peter pan, il y en a deux encore avec lui.

\- Vous pensez vraiment pouvoir me battre ? cria le concerné. Donnez-moi vos miraculous et je vous épargnerais.

\- Penses-tu être en position de force ? gronda Chat Noir.

Peter Pan se mit à rire aux éclats et une épée apparue dans sa main droite.

\- Aucun de vous ne pourra me battre ! Peter Pan ne perd jamais !

D'un regard complice, Ladybug et Chat Noir partirent au combat. Entre esquives et offensives, une danse aérienne s'entreprit entre les adversaires. La plus grosse difficulté résidait dans le fait que Chat Noir était privé de son bâton et devait donc se battre avec ce qu'il pouvait trouver. Ladybug ne le lâchait pas du regard, bien trop inquiète de ce qu'il pouvait se passer, elle en devenait moins attentive. Peter Pan le remarqua et lança ses deux derniers acolytes retenir la jeune femme pour se concentrer exclusivement sur le blond désarmé. Armant son épée, il se lança sur le héros ailé et l'asséna de coups qu'il réussit tant bien que mal à esquiver. Ladybug n'en perdit pas une miette. Tout en gérant les attaques des deux enfants, elle vit son compagnon dans une mauvaise posture. Dans un ultime geste, elle enveloppa les deux garçons autour d'un poteau avec son yoyo et vola le plus vite qu'elle pu vers Chat Noir, voyant le piège dans lequel il était.

En effet, après un violent coup d'épée sur le bras du blond qui le projeta au sol, Peter pan partit se cacher laissant une seconde de répit à Chat Noir pour se redresser brièvement avant d'entendre Ladybug crier.

\- Adrien non !

Par instinct, Chat Noir leva les yeux et vit l'akumatisé, l'épée brandit, se ruer sur lui.

\- Cataclysme !

Un nuage de fumée les enveloppa laissant suffisamment de temps à Ladybug de craindre le pire. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle vit un petit papillon noir s'envoler. Elle l'attrapa rapidement dans ses mains pour vérifier si Chat Noir allait bien avant de le purifier. D'un coup d'ailes, la fumée se dispersa et elle vit le jeune adolescent couché dans les bras du héros Parisien, une épée en bois brisée sur lui. Vraisemblablement, Chat Noir allait bien, mais le regard qu'il lui lançait n'annonçait rien de bon. Elle partit chercher son yoyo, et purifia l'akuma. Les quinze enfants et le dénommé Peter Pan remercia leurs sauveurs et les parents fous d'inquiétudes vint les chercher un par un devant le grand palais.

Chat Noir partit sans dire un mot. Ladybug s'excusa auprès des parisiens et le rejoignit aussi vite qu'elle le pu.

\- Chat Noir attend, s'époumona-t-elle.

Il s'arrêta sans se retourner. Pour une raison que lui-même ignorait. Avait-il envie d'entendre ses explications ? Depuis quand savait-elle qui il était ? Et surtout, comment avait-elle pu lui cacher le fait qu'elle connaissait son identité ?

\- Chaton pourquoi t'es-tu enfui comme ça ? fit-elle reprenant son souffle.

Sans un mot, il se retourna pour lui faire face. Ladybug n'avait jamais vu Chat Noir avec un tel regard. Jamais il ne lui avait tenu une expression aussi sombre. Sans trop comprendre la situation, elle voulu s'approcher quand soudain, la bague de Chat Noir bipa intensément. Voyant que ça n'inquiété aucunement son coéquipier, Ladybug fit un pas en arrière quelque peu embarrassée.

\- Tu… tu… tu vas te détransformer chaton… osa-t-elle quand même dire.

\- Et alors ? répondit-il durement.

\- Et bien… je vais… enfin tu sais… bredouilla-t-elle.

\- Non je ne sais rien. Toi par contre tu sais beaucoup de choses. Si tu me disais par exemple pourquoi et depuis quand tu sais qui je suis ?

\- Hein ? fit-elle réellement surprise.

\- Ne te fous pas de moi ! gronda sévèrement Chat Noir. Je t'ai entendu crier mon prénom tout à l'heure.

Soudain, tout devint clair dans l'esprit de Ladybug. Elle comprit pourquoi son partenaire était dans un tel état. Dans la panique de l'instant, elle avait crié le nom de l'homme qu'elle aimait plutôt que celui de son alter égo. Prise rapidement d'un second moment de panique, elle dû prendre appuie sur un mur, trop angoissée par la réaction qu'allait surement avoir Chat Noir.

De son côté, le héros fut légèrement inquiet quand il vit sa partenaire dans cet état. Néanmoins, il préféra ne rien faire et rester de marbre pour connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Ce n'était pas le moment de redevenir le faible chaton à sa lady, non, il devait résister à lui venir en aide et lui montrer sa détermination.

\- Je veux savoir, fit fermement Chat Noir.

\- Je… essaya Ladybug en reprenant doucement sa respiration, je suis désolée…

\- Je m'en fiche, dit moi juste comment tu as pu garder ça pour toi sans m'en parler.

Elle se redressa péniblement et après quelques hésitations, elle s'approcha doucement de lui, essayant de chercher un contact rassurant, mais rien. Pour toutes réponses, le jeune homme recula d'un pas en ne la quittant pas des yeux.

BIP BIP BIP

Trop tard pour réagir, Chat Noir se détransforma en Adrien.

Son regard ne changea pas, il avait les yeux aussi noirs que lorsqu'il était encore un super héros. Il chercha une réaction chez Ladybug qu'il ne trouva pas. Quelle ironie. Depuis le temps qu'il voulait qu'elle et lui se révèlent leur identité, elle avait simplement gardé ça pour elle. Et dire qu'elle prétextait que cela serait trop dangereux et que par conséquent, ils ne pourraient pas sortir ensemble, il s'était bien trompé sur elle. Amoureux durant toutes ces années d'une menteuse. Son propre jugement lui fit pitié.

\- Je regrette tellement Adrien, commença-t-elle en versant quelques larmes, quand j'ai découvert qui tu étais, ce soir où tu nous as sauvé la vie, ce soir où tu avais décidé de tout me révéler, j'ai eu terriblement envie de faire pareil. Mais j'avais peur que tu veuilles encore plus me protéger. Peur que tu risques ta vie à chaque combat pour moi.

Elle s'arrêta en voyant Adrien se décomposer à chaque mot qu'elle prononçait. Il dû faire preuve d'une énorme volonté afin de ne pas se mettre à crier. Tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve. Non un cauchemar.

\- Marinette ? s'étrangla-t-il à dire en fixant dorénavant le sol, tu es Marinette ?

\- Tu… tu n'avais pas compris ? répondit-elle, la peur l'envahissant une énième fois.

\- Mais comment aurais-je pu comprendre quoi que soit bordel ! cria cette fois Adrien.

\- Adrien calme toi je t'en prie…

\- Non ! Comment pourrais-je me calmer ? J'apprends dans un premier temps que mon alliée de toujours n'était qu'une menteuse et maintenant j'apprends en plus que tu es Marinette ! Mais comment penses-tu que je vais me calmer ?!

Adrien fit les cents pas. Essayant vainement de se calmer. Mille questions fusèrent dans sa tête. Plus rien n'avait d'importance autour de lui, son monde s'écroulait, il ne remarqua même pas que Ladybug s'était détransformer.

Ce qu'il avait réussir à construire s'écroulait. Il se sentit désespérément seul, incompris. Lui qui lui avait avoué son identité sans aucune crainte car il l'aimait, lui faisait confiance, voulait partager toutes ses personnalités avec elle. Il était tellement déçu…

\- Adrien…

Un regard accusateur et dur transperça Marinette la sommant de se taire. Ce qu'elle fit. La tout suite, elle se sentit toute petite. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle devait faire. Alors, elle ne fit rien et attendit.

\- Comment as-tu pu ? commença Adrien dans une voix remplie de rancœur, comment as-tu pu ne rien me révéler après que je t'ai tout dit ? N'avais-tu pas assez confiance en moi ? Ne t'es-tu pas dit que cela aller me détruire quand j'apprendrais la vérité ? Quand j'allais apprendre que la femme pour qui j'aurais sans hésiter donné ma vie, m'avait… trahi ?

\- Ad…

\- La ferme ! hurla-t-il, quand tu ne savais pas encore qui j'étais, Ladybug m'avait alors toujours rejeté pensant que la révélation de nos identités seraient trop dangereuse. J'ai alors rencontré Marinette, je suis tombé amoureux d'elle, de toi, et alors que tu as su que j'étais Chat Noir, tu…

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, réalisant une chose qui lui glaça le sang.

\- Tu as préféré me voir décider entre toi et Ladybug pour être sur que je t'aimais… mon dieu… mais qui es-tu ? fit-il avec horreur. Tu as décidé de monter un stratagème pour être sur que je ne douterais jamais de ton identité et pour savoir qui je choisirais entre toi et… toi ? As-tu si peu d'estime envers toi-même ? Avais-tu si peu conscience de ce que je ressentais pour toi ?

\- Ressentait ? osa-t-elle relever les yeux baignés de larmes.

Il l'observa, longuement. Il avait beau retourner dans tous les sens cette histoire dans sa tête, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Que devait-il faire maintenant ? Qu'avait-il envie de faire ?

\- Tu m'as trahi, reprit-il durement, tu viens de me briser le cœur. Tu as gâché le moment que nous attendions tous les deux depuis des années. Tu t'es foutu complètement de moi et honnêtement je ne sais plus quoi penser.

\- Je suis tellement désolée… je voulais juste te protéger.

\- Ça suffit. Je rentre et je… je ne veux plus te voir.

Marinette sentit son cœur exploser en mille morceaux. Elle le vit se retourner et partir. Elle voulu le rejoindre mais elle n'osa pas. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu si énervé. Alors elle se résigna et se consuma de larmes. S'agenouillant pour vaincre le dégout qui l'habitait. Soudain, une lueur d'espoir la gagna en entendant Adrien s'arrêter. Elle releva les yeux et le vit tourner sa tête vers elle sans la regarder.

\- Tu aurais du savoir qu'avec ou sans le masque, j'aurais sans hésiter donné ma vie pour toi. Tu étais tout pour moi, rien ne m'aurais arrêté. Tu as toujours été l'amour qui m'animait. J'avais enfin réussi à être heureux et aujourd'hui Marinette, tu as tout détruit.

Ainsi, sans se retourner, et sans une once de regret, il partit.

* * *

Voilà Voilà Voilà... je sais vous me détesté d'avoir arrêté ici mais j'avais pas le choix v_v

Qu'avez vous pensé de cette révélation ? De leur réaction ? J'attend vos avis :)

Ps : pour Plagg, jeux de mot avec planeur :)


	9. Chapitre 9 : Solitude

Bonjour à tous ! Vous l'attendiez, voici le chapitre 9. J'espère qu'il vous plaira car j'ai passé de nombreuses heures à l'imaginer. La fin de celui-ci aurait pu prendre une autre tournure mais j'ai hésité entre 3 fins possible, alors j'ai tiré au sort ! ^^

En espérant que vous soyez tous conquis, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 9 : solitude

De retour chez lui, Adrien ne pu s'empêcher de se verser un verre, puis un autre et encore un autre, jusqu'à ce que la bouteille soit vide. La douleur était tellement vive que même l'alcool ni pouvait rien. Il ressentait cette même douleur que lorsqu'il avait fui sa précédente vie, lorsqu'il avait dû tout quitter pour se sentir libre. Tout abandonner derrière soit, il l'avait fait consciemment, il savait ce que cela allait provoquer. Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent, il se sentait trahi, abandonné, par la seule qui lui avait fait connaître le bonheur. Il lui en voulait tellement, et c'était ça qui faisait vraiment mal.

Lui qui avait tant espérer depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Il avait fondé tellement d'espoir en ce nouvel amour, qui finalement était le même…

A cette pensée, Adrien leva les yeux vers son plafond, enfoncé dans son canapé par les nombreux verres ingérés. Il sentit Plagg blottit contre son épaule, préférant le silence qu'à ses blagues habituelles, il se voulait ce soir réconfortant et Adrien lui rendit son étreinte d'un geste tendre. Les deux amis se réconfortaient mutuellement.

Émotionnellement anéantit, Adrien laissa couler ses larmes depuis trop longtemps retenues. Il ferma les yeux et, sans doute à cause de l'alcool, se mit à pleurer sincèrement.

Après une ou deux heures, le temps paraissait soudainement bien abstrait, il se releva péniblement et alla chercher du fromage et du pain dans la cuisine.

\- Ce soir c'est open bar Plagg, renifla-t-il, mange ce que tu veux.

Le petit kwami prit sa part et retourna auprès de son hôte qui s'était fait une tartine. Ils mangèrent en silence et au bout d'une minute, ils entendirent quelques notes de musique. Ils s'arrêtèrent de mâcher pour se concentrer sur la provenance de ce son qu'ils n'avaient jamais entendu. D'un regard, Plagg et Adrien comprirent. C'était un piano, un piano venant de l'étage d'en dessous, plus exactement de l'appartement sous le leur, l'appartement où venait d'emménager Marinette.

Instantanément, Adrien se redressa. Il avait complètement oublié ce détail. La femme venant de lui causer autant de peine était à seulement quelques mètres sous ses pieds. De nouveau, son cœur se transperça. Comment allait-il pouvoir prendre du recul si elle était constamment près de lui ?

\- Je sais ! fit-il déterminé.

Se relevant de son canapé une nouvelle fois en titubant, il alla difficilement jusqu'à son bureau suivit de près par Plagg. Il s'installa sur sa chaise et sortit un stylo du tiroir ainsi qu'une enveloppe.

\- Adrien tu n'as pas les idées claires, résonna Plagg, attend demain avant de signer ça.

\- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sur, hoqueta-t-il.

Dans un geste tremblant mais néanmoins motivé, le jeune homme signa la feuille et partit se coucher, sous les yeux de son kwami meurtrit de le revoir aussi triste.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, après avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, Marinette avait tout raconté à Alya et n'avait reçu qu'un faible soutient, puisque la renarde l'avait prévenue de l'issue de la situation dans laquelle elle s'était embarquée. Boudée par sa meilleure amie et sans nouvelles de son petit ami, Marinette sombra dans la mélancolie. Elle sortait peu de chez elle, de peur de le croiser. Durant les jours qui avaient suivis leur dispute, elle l'avait souvent entendu marcher à travers son plafond, souhaitant silencieusement qu'il aille mieux et qu'il revienne vers elle. Doux rêve si l'on peu dire, car depuis deux jours, elle n'entendit plus rien. Pas un bruit de portes, de pas, rien. Cela commençait légèrement à l'inquiéter mais elle préféra ne pas aller le déranger.

Alors que le mardi arriva plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé, elle s'était d'abord refusée à aller à son cours de piano. Néanmoins, devant le silence pesant de son voisin du dessus, elle finit par se décider à y aller. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle traversa la rue et se retrouva vite dans le bâtiment des arts. Elle monta à l'étage de sa classe de cours et lorsqu'elle arriva, un homme brun et légèrement dégarni, se tint devant elle.

\- Bonjour, vous devez être Marinette ? fit-il. Je suis Mr. Dubois Charles, je serais votre nouveau professeur de piano, du moins jusqu'au retour de Mr. Tremens.

\- Jusqu'au… retour ? s'inquiéta Marinette.

\- Oui Adrien est partit pour son travail pour une durée de trois mois, enfin, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit.

\- Tr… Trois mois ? bredouilla la jeune femme.

\- Oui, bien, on s'y met ?

Bien malgré elle, Marinette s'installa au piano et commença sa leçon avec son nouveau professeur. Bien plus sérieux qu'avec Adrien, son cours était militaire, rigoureux, chaque fausses notes étaient relevées, aucunes bavures sur son solfège n'étaient laissées de côtés. Lorsque celui-ci fut fini, elle en ressortit presque épuisée, mais bizarrement plus… légère. Avoir joué avec autant de ténacité lui avait fait du bien. Pendant un instant, elle en avait presque oublié Adrien. Cette concentration dédiée uniquement à la musique, l'éloignait de sa douleur pendant un instant. En sortant du bâtiment, elle se remémora les mots de son professeur. Trois mois… il avait donc fui, comme la dernière fois.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui reprocher, c'était légitime de sa part de vouloir prendre ses distances après ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Elle devra donc s'en contenter et attendre son retour pour essayer de le reconquérir et se faire pardonner. En attendant, ces cours de piano lui seront sans doute indispensables.

* * *

Finalement, les mois s'étaient relativement vite écoulés. Les larmes avaient cessé de couler et Marinette s'était concentrée principalement sur sa vie professionnelle durant l'absence de son bien aimé. Elle avait enchaîné bon nombre d'entretiens qui s'étaient soldés pour la plupart par des refus, mais elle gardait encore espoir pour ceux dont elle n'avait pas encore reçu de nouvelles.

Les attaques d'akumas n'avaient pas été nombreuses, avec l'aide de Renarouge, Ladybug s'en était parfaitement bien sortit. Certains magazines avaient questionné l'inaction de Chat Noir mais cela n'allait jamais plus loin.

Les leçons de piano avec son nouveau professeur avaient été plus que vivifiantes et sa totale implication lui avait value une progression fulgurante. Elle était heureuse de rejoindre chaque mardi cet endroit où elle oubliait un instant la douleur qui lui animait le cœur. C'était comme une bouffée d'oxygène et généralement, même après un cours, elle s'installait à son propre piano et jouait jusqu'à ce que son souvenir refasse surface.

Ainsi, alors que son cours allait bientôt commencer, elle s'élança vers le bâtiment et courut jusqu'à sa classe pour ne pas être trop en retard. Elle poussa la porte en trombe et se retrouva nez à nez avec Mr. Dubois discutant tranquillement avec son collègue bien trop connu de la jeune femme, Adrien.

\- Ah Marinette, fit Mr Dubois, je vois que frapper aux portes n'est pas votre fort.

\- Dé… désolé, je ne voulais pas… répondit-elle encore choqué de revoir l'élu de son cœur.

Adrien n'était pas en reste, après de longs mois, la revoir ainsi l'électrisa. Bien malgré lui, cette proximité avec la jeune femme remplissait le vide laissé depuis qu'il l'avait quitté après leur fameuse dispute. Néanmoins, il ne laissa rien paraître. Même si la distance lui avait permis de réfléchir et prendre du recul, l'histoire était loin d'être réglé. Aussi, il préféra se montrer froid et distant, du moins pour l'instant.

\- Et bien entrée à présent, appuya Mr Dubois, je ne vous présente pas votre ancien professeur, il est enfin revenu de son séjour à l'étranger et va reprendre dès aujourd'hui vos cours de piano.

\- Ah oui ? fit-elle surprise.

\- Oui, répondit-il froid, j'ai bien trop abusé de la gentillesse et du temps de Mr Dubois, je vais reprendre mes élèves et lui va pouvoir se reposer un peu.

\- Parfait, s'enthousiasma le professeur, j'ai fait un point sur votre avancé Marinette il ne sera donc pas nécessaire de perdre du temps la dessus. Aussi, je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

Prenant en main ses propres partitions et ses quelques effets personnels, le professeur remplaçant partit et ferma la porte derrière lui, laissant une ambiance sombre et tendue. Adrien ne regarda pas Marinette, semblant être dans tous ces états, et se mit à la fenêtre.

\- Vas-y, joue, ordonna-t-il.

Marinette s'exécuta sans dire un mot et commença à pianoter aussi vigoureusement qu'elle le pu. Malheureusement pour elle, la présence d'Adrien à ses côtés l'empêcha de se concentrer comme à son accoutumé. Les faussetés dans ses notes et le martèlement des touches entrainèrent Adrien à se retourner vers elle, ne supportant plus d'entendre un jeu aussi terrible.

\- On m'a pourtant dit que tu avais progressé, gronda-t-il, ton jeu est absolument horrible, recommence et mets y un peu de volonté.

Encore plus tremblante, Marinette s'exécuta. La partition devant elle se troubla et les notes ne furent bientôt plus lisibles. Manquant la moitié de la partition, Adrien fronça les sourcils, c'était définitivement un désastre.

\- Stop, stop, stop! rugit-il, on fait une pause, je vais aller me chercher un café et toi reprend tes esprits.

Il sortit de la salle de musique en claquant presque la porte. Le cœur de Marinette battait à tout rompre. Elle ne s'était pas préparée à vivre un tel stress aujourd'hui. Adrien n'avait vraisemblablement pas du tout l'air heureux de la voir, pire il en n'avait rien à faire. Aucunes émotions ne paraissaient, c'était comme si… il avait tourné la page.

La tristesse et les larmes lui revinrent alors qu'elles avaient disparues depuis quelques semaines. Inconsciemment, ses doigts se réinstallèrent sur les touches et se mirent à bouger à l'unisson. Elle jouait, son cœur meurtrit jouait, tout son être meurtrit jouait la mélancolie qui l'habitait.

Dans l'encadrure de la porte, Adrien l'observa jouer. Il n'avait pas souhaité interrompre la mélodie de la brune qui résonnait si bien. La musique avait le don de faire parler l'âme, et Adrien sentit toute la tristesse et le manque qui envahissait l'esprit de jeune femme. Sur le moment, il eu envie de la rejoindre et de lui dire qu'il ressentait la même chose, mais les souvenirs de ses actes envers lui suffirent à le retenir.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, il s'avança vers elle sans pour autant la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Finalement, fit-il, Mr Dubois avait raison, tu as bien progressé.

Marinette ne répondit rien, elle fixa les touches du piano et attendit.

\- C'est ma présence qui t'a empêché de jouer comme ça tout à l'heure ?

\- Le… le piano… ça m'aide.

\- A quoi ?

\- A ne plus penser.

\- A qui ?

\- A toi.

\- Je vois, tu n'as pas dû penser beaucoup à moi pour avoir évolué comme ça.

Elle releva la tête et chercha son regard. Celui-ci fixait l'extérieur de la cour, qu'il pouvait apercevoir de sa fenêtre. Devant le silence de Marinette, il se détourna et croisa le regard de la brune, le fixant, embué de larmes.

\- C'est parce que je pensais constamment à toi que j'ai autant progressé, car tous les jours je cherchais désespérément un moyen de ne plus pleurer. Alors, pardonne-moi mais… je m'en vais.

D'un mouvement rapide, elle se leva de son tabouret et attrapa son sac pour fuir cette salle de musique. Adrien voulut la rattraper, mais il se retint. Encore tirailler par cette envie de la prendre dans ses bras et ce refus inébranlable de lui pardonner. Il serra les dents, souffrant de sa propre incapacité à faire le vide. Retournant vers sa fenêtre, il vit Marinette courir jusqu'à leur immeuble. Tellement de remords et de rancœur à l'encontre d'une même personne. C'était vraiment insupportable.

* * *

Malgré tout, il décida de rester et fit étudier tous ces anciens élèves jusqu'à la fin de la journée. En rentrant chez lui, il s'étonna à prendre les escaliers. Arrivant au deuxième étage, il s'arrêta devant l'appartement de la brune, occupant son esprit depuis de bien trop longtemps. Il posa une main sur la porte, et colla ensuite son front. Ainsi, il entendit la jeune femme pleurer, encore et encore. Il avait tellement envie d'ouvrir cette porte et se jeter dans ses bras afin de mettre cette histoire derrière eux. Mais non, il ne pouvait décemment pas oublier.

Montant jusqu'à son appartement, il entendit le morceau de piano de tout à l'heure. Marinette jouait.

« _Je cherchais désespérément un moyen de ne plus pleurer_ »

Alors c'était donc ça ? Son moyen de ne plus pleurer était de jouer du piano ?

\- Elle a sans doute dû beaucoup pleurer, se dit-il à lui-même.

\- Donc beaucoup penser à toi, renchérit Plagg.

\- Peu importe, je ne peux pas lui pardonner.

\- Adrien… tu l'aimes.

\- Oui… malheureusement.

Le kwami ne chercha pas le conflit, c'était encore trop tôt. Adrien souffrait encore, malgré le temps passé loin d'ici. Il ne fallait pas brusquer les choses. Ils auraient besoin de temps tous les deux.

* * *

Le weekend suivant, Adrien était invité à diner chez Alya et Nino. Après leur avoir raconté son voyage en orient, la discussion varia d'un sujet à un autre.

\- Adrien, je voulais m'excuser pour… enfin tu sais… commença Alya, pour la fois où j'ai participé. Sache que j'étais contre mais… Marinette a su me convaincre.

\- J'ai pu le constater oui, fit-il durement.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être si dur envers elle… je sais que cela ne nous regarde pas mais… on est inquiet pour elle. On ne l'a jamais vu comme ça.

\- Yep, renchérit Nino, même la fois où tu as disparu elle n'avait pas été aussi inconsolable.

\- Elle avait l'autre sous la main pour se consoler, gronda Adrien, elle a qu'à en trouver un autre.

\- Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis, dit gentiment Alya, tu sais au fond de toi qu'elle l'a fait pour de bonnes raisons, même si elle aurait dû t'en parler.

\- Ecoute Alya, s'énerva-t-il, je préfère rester seul juge de cette histoire. Je suis venu passer un bon moment avec vous, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

\- Je comprends, sache juste que parfois le pardon peut être la chose la plus dure à accomplir, mais aussi la plus belle. Rappelle toi qu'un jour Marinette s'est retrouvée devant son premier amour perdu et qu'elle n'a pas hésité à lui pardonner son départ sans explications.

Touché.

Ce souvenir revint à l'esprit d'Adrien alors qu'il n'y avait pas pensé depuis des mois. Elle lui avait pardonné, c'était vrai… fallait-il alors faire pareil ? Le doute était permit.

\- Je vais y réfléchir, finit le blond, merci pour ce repas.

Quand il fut chez lui, il repensa à ce que lui avait dit Alya durant le reste du weekend. Combien de fois Marinette et Ladybug lui avait pardonné ses propres erreurs ? Il ne saurait le dire… Il n'avait jamais rien fait d'aussi… grave mais…

Grave ? Ce mot était puissant. Après s'être retourné la situation des millions de fois dans sa tête, il ne saurait dire si ce qu'elle avait fait mérite réparation.

« _Tu sais au fond de toi qu'elle l'a fait pour de bonnes raisons_ »

Oui il le savait… mais il était blessé qu'elle lui ait caché. Blessé qu'elle se soit amusée à chercher de qui il était le plus amoureux, blessé d'avoir comprit qu'elle n'avait pas assez confiance en son jugement, et avant de pouvoir pardonner, il fallait que toutes ces blessures guérissent.

* * *

Le mardi suivant, devant le piano de sa classe, il ne savait pas si Marinette allait se présenter au cours. Il joua quelques morceaux en l'attendant, jusqu'à entendre des pas dans l'entrée. Il se retourna et se retrouva face à elle, s'avançant vers lui.

\- Je ne savais pas si tu viendrais, se permit-il de dire.

\- Je suis désolée pour la dernière fois, fit-elle quelque peu tremblante, je n'aurais pas dû partir comme ça. Ici, tu es mon professeur de piano et le reste n'a pas d'importance. Du moins pour cette heure.

\- Très bien, accepta-t-il, installe toi ici.

Il lui montra l'assise à côté de la sienne et elle s'asseya sans dire un mot. Leur nouvelle proximité leur provoqua un léger pincement au cœur comme pour dire qu'ils aimeraient plus. Mais ils mirent chacun cette idée de côté pour se concentrer sur le jeu.

Durant l'heure qui suivit, Marinette joua tant bien que mal, essayant vainement de se concentrer sur nul autre que son piano. Adrien n'était pas très attentif aux fautes et au jeu de la jeune femme non plus. Il était plutôt en train de peser le pour et le contre à la prendre sauvagement sur le piano. Son instinct animal refit surface, cela faisait trop longtemps que son corps lui manquait et c'était dur pour lui de résister à ce genre de pensés. Néanmoins, il tint bon, malgré son parfum provoquant et sa proximité, il s'encouragea mentalement à penser à autre chose.

Le cours se passa relativement bien. Pour une reprise de contact plus ou moins amical, Marinette fut soulagée. Elle espérait pouvoir lui reparler convenablement, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de leur avenir.

\- Tu as bien joué aujourd'hui, fit Adrien.

\- Merci…je me suis beaucoup entrainée.

\- Je sais…

\- Oh … je suis désolée, j'essayerai de jouer moins fort.

\- Non ce n'est pas ça… c'est… je t'ai entendu pleurer, souvent.

Marinette baissa les yeux se sentant soudain terriblement honteuse. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait entendre ses… pleurs.

\- Je suis navrée… je ne savais que tu pouvais m'entendre, fit-elle les joues rouges de honte.

\- Je veux que tu saches que… moi aussi je suis dévasté par ce qui nous arrive. T'entendre pleurer est réellement… horrible pour moi. Alors…

Un moment de silence s'installa alors qu'Adrien se mit à réfléchir une dernière fois avant de relever les yeux vers la jeune femme.

\- Marinette… commença-t-il sérieusement, je ne peux pas te pardonner, du moins pas maintenant. Mais ta présence et tout en toi me manque. Je suis tiraillé entre mon amour pour toi et cette blessure que tu m'as faite. Alors… j'ai besoin de temps. Du temps pour vaincre cette haine qui surplombe aujourd'hui mon amour. Tu comprends ?

\- Je… oui je comprends… fit résolument la jeune femme. Je vais te laisser tranquille.

\- Le truc c'est que… je ne veux pas. En fait, une partie de moi t'en veux inexorablement et une autre te cherche peu importe où que je sois et où que j'aille.

\- Alors que veux-tu que je fasse ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Laissons les choses se faire naturellement, laissons le temps guérir les plaies et en attendant, soyons amis.

Amis ? Marinette chercha ses mots avant de répondre, amis c'était toujours mieux qu'ennemis, alors soit. S'il fallait redevenir ami pour qu'il lui pardonne elle le ferait.

\- Très bien, soyons amis, fit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Ils se serrèrent la main, et depuis trois longs mois, ce fut la première fois que leurs peaux se touchèrent. Un frisson s'empara d'eux. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas ressentit ce bonheur de toucher l'autre, vraiment trop longtemps.

Alors, dans un geste insoupçonné, Adrien s'empara du visage de la jeune femme et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Marinette ne comprit pas tout suite ce qu'il se passait mais qu'importe. Elle répondit avec ferveur au baiser que lui offrait l'amour de sa vie. Prit dans leur frénésie, Adrien souleva la brune par les hanches et la déposa sur le piano. Celle-ci emprisonna le blond de ses jambes et leur étreinte commença à devenir de plus en plus fiévreuse. Désirant ardemment l'autre depuis des mois, ils accentuèrent leurs échanges et quelques vêtements commencèrent à voler.

Succombant presque au désir de la chair, Adrien eu un élan de lucidité et recula d'un bond en réalisant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

\- Non, non et non ! ragea-t-il. Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça !

\- Adrien…

\- Argh ! tu me rends fou ! cria-t-il, va t'en !

Encore choquée par ce qu'il venait de se passer, Marinette se rhabilla rapidement et partit comme la semaine précédente, en courant.

* * *

Hihihi ! oui je sais... c'est frustrant ! *la nana trop fière de soi*

J'espère qu'il vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire pour connaître votre avis :)

A bientôt !


	10. Chapitre 10 : Ne me quitte pas

Bonjour à tous ! Voici donc le 10e et avant dernier chapitre de cette fiction.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews et des messages, c'est vraiment apprécié !

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Ne me quitte pas.

A l'aube de ce nouveau mercredi, Ladybug errait à travers les toits parisiens. Elle sentit la fraicheur de l'aurore s'engouffrer dans son costume, la brise matinale caressant ses joues encore humides. Elle abandonna son regard, se perdant à fixer l'horizon sans réel but. Elle comprit qu'elle avait passé sa nuit seule avec sa souffrance, lorsqu'elle aperçut les premiers rayons de soleil. Une ombre au loin la fit sortir de sa léthargie. C'était Chat Noir, divaguant lui aussi sans destination. Elle le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il se pose sur une haute cheminée. Son regard se perdit à son tour parmi les rues parisiennes semblant se réveiller.

Ladybug continuait à le fixer. Elle repartit dans ses propres songes, laissant libre cours à toutes ses questions possibles et imaginables, s'accusant d'avoir été l'amie, l'amante et la partenaire la plus détestable. Elle se perdit à nouveau alors que son regard n'avait pas quitté Chat Noir. Elle ne remarqua pas que celui-ci la regardait à son tour, de haut en bas, comme si il cherchait à l'analyser, puis plus tristement, s'en voulant de la manière dont il l'avait rejeté. Son regard se changea peu après en celui d'un homme mourant d'envi de la rejoindre et de mettre toute cette histoire derrière eux. Comment leur si grande complicité avait-elle pu se réduire à un simple regard ?

Ce fut finalement Ladybug qui rompit le contact. Elle s'envola et disparut, porté par la fatigue d'avoir trop pensé. Arrivant dans son appartement, elle se dé-transforma et donna à Tikki quelques sucreries avant de sombrer dans un sommeil bien trop négligé.

* * *

Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle entendit son voisin du dessus tambouriner le sol de son salon. Elle se rappela ensuite qu'elle avait déjà vu un sac de frappe dans l'une des pièces d'Adrien. Une façon à lui d'extérioriser sa propre rage.

Les jours se succédèrent et aucun d'eux de s'étaient parlés ou même croisés. Ils avaient régulièrement des nouvelles de l'un ou de l'autre par Alya ou Nino. Marinette se faisait discrète, elle ne cherchait pas à le voir. Elle souhaitait qu'il prenne le temps d'accepter et de revenir vers elle. Alors les leçons de piano ne furent qu'un lointain souvenir. Même si la jeune femme continuait à s'exercer chez elle, elle n'avait pas souhaité renouveler l'expérience de la fois précédente.

Ainsi un nouveau mois s'était écoulé. Quelques brèves rencontres lors d'attaques d'akumas mais rien de plus. Pas un mot, pas un texto, rien. Marinette désespérait. Voulant garder espoir que cette histoire soit enfin révolue, elle avait refusé deux offres d'emplois à l'étranger. Alors elle avait commencé des petits boulots mal payés et terriblement ennuyeux. Se résoudre à refuser un rêve par amour pour un homme qui ne lui rendait plus, était-ce ce qu'elle désirait vraiment ?

Un matin alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle, elle croisa dans le hall Mme Grindelle discutant tranquillement avec Adrien. Se voulant petite, elle fonça vers les escaliers sans les regarder.

\- Marinette ! appela la vieille dame, vient me voir mon petit.

Sagement, la tête basse, elle s'approcha. Refusant de croiser le regard du blond, elle fixa Mme Grindelle et accueillit la conversation avec un sourire crispé.

\- Bonjour Mme Grindelle, fit-elle, désolé je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

\- Oh mais voyons vous ne me dérangez jamais, et puis je parle avec Adrien pas avec quelqu'un que ne vous connaissez pas, il n'y a pas de mal.

\- Oui c'est vrai, je ne l'avais pas reconnu de dos.

\- Oui il a bien maigri notre petit Adrien. Je vais finir par te refaire à manger comme à l'époque.

\- Je ne pense pas que cela soit nécessaire, ronchonna-t-il.

\- Ah et au fait ma petite Marinette, as-tu répondu à ton offre pour New York ? Lança la vieille dame.

\- New York ? fit Adrien.

\- Oui, elle a eu une réponse positive pour Londres et Madrid, mais elle les a refusées. C'est pourquoi j'espère que tu vas accepter New York !

\- J'y réfléchis encore Mme Grindelle.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Sermonna la propriétaire, qu'est ce qui est si important ici pour t'empêcher d'aller à l'aventure en Amérique ?

\- Je…

Elle hésita avant de continuer. Elle lança un regard furtif à Adrien, le premier depuis des semaines, afin d'analyser sa réaction, mais rien. Il restait imperturbable.

\- Mais enfin Adrien dit lui que si elle n'y va pas elle le regrettera.

\- Je pense que… commença le blond, Mme Grindelle a raison. C'est une opportunité que tu n'auras peut être plus jamais.

Déjà complètement brisé, le cœur de Marinette se décima lorsqu'elle entendit les derniers mots d'Adrien. Ce fut les mots de trop. La goutte qui fit déborder le vase. La cerise sur le gâteau. L'anéantissement du mince espoir que Marinette gardait. Ses yeux décidèrent seuls de s'embuer de légères larmes. Il fallait qu'elle parte.

\- Vous avez raison Mme Grindelle, sanglota-t-elle, je devrais y réfléchir plus sérieusement, car plus rien ne me retient ici.

Sous le regard étonné de la vieille dame, Marinette s'en alla d'un pas rapide jusqu'aux escaliers sans se retourner. Adrien la regarda partir sans dire un mot. Cette torture psychique le rendit froid et peu empathique. Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il venait de conseiller à la femme qu'il aimait, de partir loin d'ici.

\- La pauvre chérie doit avoir une grosse peine de cœur, lança Mme Grindelle sortant par la même le blond de ses songes, je la vois continuellement triste. Un peu… un peu comme toi.

Adrien fit un sourire gêné et embrassa sa grand-mère de substitution avant de rentrer sagement chez lui.

* * *

Durant toute la soirée, il fulmina devant une émission de télévision abrutissante. Plagg tenta de lui faire avaler quelque chose, mais il refusa toutes victuailles. Le jeune homme était devenu de plus en plus sombre au fils des jours et son kwami s'inquiéta de le voir comme ça. A l'époque où il avait fui sa précédente vie, il avait encore Ladybug pour lui apporter un peu de joie et d'amour. Hélas, ce n'était plus le cas.

Il buvait jour après jour un peu plus. Il cauchemardait chaque nuit. Il ne s'alimentait presque plus. Il n'avait plus aucune affection, et il venait d'encourager la seule personne qu'il aimait à partir loin de lui. Même un simple d'esprit n'aurait pas pu être aussi débile.

Avec l'alcool et le manque cruel de sommeil, le poids lourd de ses paupières eut raison de sa volonté et il finit par s'endormir sur son canapé, Plagg à ses côtés.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, alors qu'il était en déplacement en Turquie, il ressentit soudainement un énorme sentiment de manque et d'inquiétude. Une immense angoisse s'empara de lui et de Plagg. Les deux compagnons se sentirent tellement mal qu'ils durent écourter leur balade à travers les souks afin de rentrer à leur hôtel. Une fois sur le lit, Plagg se sentit défaillir.

\- Que se passe-t-il Plagg ? s'inquiéta Adrien.

\- Je… je l'ignore, haleta le petit kwami, mais j'ai… on dirait que Tikki m'appelle.

\- Pourquoi je le ressens aussi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais la dernière fois que ça s'est produit, c'est lorsque mon porteur c'est sacrifié pour sauver Ladybug. Tikki m'a dit que c'est la chose la plus horrible qu'elle n'est jamais ressentit. Une envie incontrôlable d'être au côté de l'autre c'est souvent mauvais signe.

\- Tu penses qu'il est arrivé quelque chose ?

\- Je… Argh, cria-t-il de douleur.

\- Plagg !

\- Tikki ! Tikki ! Je dois voir Tikki ! Aie ! s'époumona-t-il.

Adrien sentit lui aussi une douleur le consumer. Comprenant la gravité de la situation il rangea rapidement ses affaires.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Plagg, on va à l'aéroport et on prendra le prochain vol pour Paris.

\- Adrien… Tikki souffre tellement… pleura à présent le kwami.

Le blond ne voulait l'entendre, car si Tikki souffrait, Marinette devait certainement souffrir aussi, voir pire.

Après quatre heures interminables à l'aéroport, les deux compagnons grimpèrent dans un avion et s'envolèrent pour Paris. Le vol fut horrible. Ils souffraient. Plagg se consumait. Mais à mesure que l'avion se rapprochait de la capitale française, la douleur, bien que toujours présente, s'atténuait.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin, Adrien fonça à travers les couloirs d'Orly jusqu'à ce que son œil soit attiré par les couvertures des journaux quotidiens. Il s'arrêta afin de mieux lire et ce qu'il découvrit lui glaça le sang.

« _La vie de Ladybug en danger, Chat Noir toujours pas réapparu_ ».

Il ouvrit légèrement sa veste afin de laisser Plagg lire l'article avec lui.

« _C'est avec une immense tristesse que le directeur de l'hôpital Hôtel Dieu nous a annoncé que le pronostic vital de Ladybug était engagé. En effet, après l'attaque la plus violente que Paris n'ait jamais connue, l'héroïne tant appréciée a dû aller chercher dans ses dernières ressources afin de libérer l'akuma de son emprise. Bien qu'elle fut aidé par les non moins connu Renarouge, Carapace et même Queen Bee, que l'on n'avait pas revu depuis des années, cela n'a pas suffit à notre sauveuse, qui dans un dernier effort a été grièvement blessée. La jeune femme masquée est encore en soins intensifs alors que nous ignorons toujours pourquoi Chat Noir n'est pas intervenu dans ce que l'on qualifie aujourd'hui comme la plus grande bataille de Paris. Nous espérons qu'il réapparaîtra rapidement afin de nous donner sa version des faits_ ».

A mesure que ses yeux avançaient dans l'article, Adrien se liquéfiait. Son cœur se serra alors qu'il comprenait que leurs doutes s'étaient révélés vrai. La profonde douleur et inquiétude qu'ils avaient pu ressentir était effectivement l'appel à l'aide de leur moitié. Adrien avait failli à son rôle de Chat Noir. Il n'avait pas été pour elle et aujourd'hui, l'être qu'il aimait par-dessous tout était entre la vie et la mort.

Il reposa l'article et se précipita au dehors de l'aéroport. Il se jeta sur le premier taxi et sortit une liasse de billets au conducteur pour qu'il roule aussi vite que possible. Le conducteur dévala les bretelles de sorties du parking et s'inséra dans le périphérique comme si sa vie en dépendait.

\- Pourrais-je vous demander pourquoi nous devons aller si vite ? se permit-il.

\- L'amour de ma vie est à l'hôpital à cause moi.

\- Comme Ladybug…

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Chat Noir n'est pas intervenu hier et Ladybug est à l'hôpital à deux doigts de mourir il parait.

\- Je viens de l'apprendre, lança Adrien d'un ton sec.

\- Heureusement que vous n'étiez pas la hier, c'était horrible monsieur, j'avais jamais vu la ville comme ça ! Pauvre Ladybug….

\- Voulez-vous bien vous concentrer sur la route, merci, termina-t-il agacé.

Evidement qu'il était agacé, on venait de lui rappeler son incompétence. Une secousse émotionnelle tira Adrien de ses pensés. Son cœur se crispa, il lui fit mal.

\- Marinette… murmura-t-il.

\- Vous dites ? fit le conducteur incrédule.

\- Non j'ai… dépêchez-vous.

Il ouvrit son gilet pour voir que Plagg se tordait lui aussi de douleur. Son petit kwami le supplia du regard. Ils devaient se dépêcher.

\- Vous avez de la chance, il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde sur route aujourd'hui. Ce doit être à cause d'hier…

\- Hum…

A mesure que les minutes défilaient, les murs haussmanniens de la capitale entrèrent dans le champ de vision du blond. Il caressa Plagg pour le rassurer de leur arrivée prochaine.

* * *

Après quelques embranchements, ils arrivèrent enfin à l'hôpital. Adrien sauta du taxi sans entendre le chauffeur souhaité un bon rétablissement à sa compagne. Il entra en trombe et se jeta sur l'hôtesse d'accueil, lui demandant la chambre de Marinette Dupain Cheng.

\- Je suis désolée monsieur, mais nous n'avons personne de ce nom hospitalisé ici.

Evidement, Marinette avait certainement dû arriver en tant que Ladybug et donc, son identité secrète ne devait pas être révélée.

Alors qu'il pensait que tout espoir était perdu, il vit Alya prendre un café au distributeur. Il courut donc vers elle, espérant qu'elle puisse lui indiquer où était sa partenaire.

\- Alya ! cria-t-il presque.

La jeune femme se retourna et fut surprise de le voir ici.

\- Mais bordel où étais-tu !? s'énerva-t-elle.

\- J'étais en voyage d'affaire en Turquie et hier Plagg et moi on s'est sentit extrêmement mal, on pensait que Tikki et Marinette étaient en danger alors on est rentré plus tôt.

\- Mais pas assez tôt.

\- Alya dit moi où elle est, je t'en supplie dit moi comment elle va.

\- Je ne vais pas te mentir, elle va très mal. Les médecins disent qu'elle devrait être morte mais qu'elle tient bon. Personne n'a le droit d'entrer. Moi j'ai pu avoir des nouvelles seulement en tant que Renarouge. Et depuis j'attends ici avec Nino pour suivre l'évolution. Même Chloé est venue.

\- Elle m'attend.

\- Quoi ?

\- Depuis hier je le ressens. Plagg aussi. On doit aller au près d'elle. J'entrerais en tant que Chat Noir.

Alya le regarda et approuva. Il avait surement raison. Ladybug et Chat Noir avaient un lien puissant c'était évident. Elle le regarda s'éloigner et sortir de l'hôpital avant de le revoir revenir quelques minutes après en héros masqué. Lorsqu'il demanda à voir Ladybug, l'hôtesse se précipita sur son combiné pour joindre le médecin chef en charge de l'héroïne. Les visiteurs entourant Chat Noir le mitraillaient de photos. Il n'y fit guère attention, il attendait qu'une chose, voir Marinette. L'hôtesse raccrocha et envoya Chat Noir au deuxième étage en soins intensifs. Alya le suivit discrètement et prenant garde qu'aucune autre personne ne les suivent.

Chat Noir fut accueillit par un homme d'une soixantaine d'années. Il lui indiqua la chambre mais se posta devant avant de le laisser entrer.

\- J'aimerais simplement vous prévenir qu'elle est dé-transformée et qu'elle est dans un état grave. Je vous demanderais la plus grande précaution.

\- Ne vous en faite pas je sais qui elle est et oui je suis au courant.

\- Nous ne laisserons personnes rentrer, si vous avez besoin de nous ou que vous souhaitez sortir, il y a une sonnette d'alerte à l'intérieur.

\- Merci.

Le médecin passa un badge devant la porte qui s'illumina en vert avant de s'ouvrir. Chat Noir entra et la porte se ferma aussitôt derrière lui. Il avança précautionneusement vers le lit où Marinette était étendue. Le spectacle le fit instantanément pleuré. Elle était reliée à au moins une vingtaine de fils, une intubation était jointe au respirateur et un écran déchiffrait ses constantes, dont son rythme cardiaque, hélas très faible.

Il retira sa transformation et Plagg chercha Tikki dans tous les recoins de la pièce.

\- Je suis la… fit faiblement la petite kwami.

Plagg lui sauta dans les bras et instantanément la petite rouge se sentit mieux, malgré son état encore faible.

\- J'avais besoin de toi pour équilibrer nos forces, tu en as mis du temps…

\- Je sais sucrette, pardonne moi, nous étions en Turquie…. Nous avons fait au plus vite je te le promets.

\- Je te crois mais… Marinette était tellement faible sans vous, elle attendait ta venue Adrien. Elle est blessée… J'ai su la garder en vie mais, ce n'est pas à cause de ça qu'elle se meurt…

Adrien comprit. Il n'était pas stupide, il avait parfaitement fait le lien avec leur éloignement. Si elle avait eu du mal à combattre, c'était uniquement à cause de lui. Finalement il était peut être stupide. Non, il était un parfait crétin. Toute cette histoire uniquement à cause de son orgueil, de son incapacité à pardonner. Il avait eu tellement mal. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était elle qui souffrait. Etendue sur un lit d'hôpital à lutter contre la mort.

Il s'avança et s'assaillit sur une chaise près du lit. Délicatement, il prit la main de la jeune femme et dès l'instant où leur peau fut en contact, le cœur de Marinette accéléra.

Tikki s'approcha du moniteur et regarda ensuite sa porteuse de façon rassuré.

\- Il est la maintenant Marinette, murmura-t-elle, accroche toi.

Adrien porta la main de la jeune femme à sa bouche. Il la couvrit de baisers en lui demandant pardon. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi peur de la perdre. Accroché désespérément à l'espoir qu'elle rouvre les yeux, il resta auprès d'elle durant des heures. Ne voulant quitter son chevet, il fallut qu'il se transforme en Chat Noir les fois où le personnel soignant devait intervenir pour changer les poches et les seringues contenant les médicaments indispensables à Marinette.

* * *

Deux jours passèrent ainsi, Tikki se sentait beaucoup mieux et les signes vitaux de sa porteuse étaient encourageants. Le médecin chef vint annoncer à Adrien que l'intubation de Marinette serait retirer, afin qu'elle puisse respirer par elle-même, plus tard dans la journée.

Même alitée et dans le coma, Marinette était merveilleusement belle. Adrien se perdait à la regarder sans jamais cligner des yeux. Il imagina ce que serait sa vie si jamais elle ne réveillait pas.

Vide.

Elle serait indescriptiblement vide de sens. Elle était sa raison d'être. La femme pour qui cœur battait depuis qu'il avait 15 ans. Elle devait vivre. Elle n'avait pas le choix.

L'équipe vint comme convenue lui ôter son intubation et au grand soulagement de tous, la jeune femme reprit une respiration naturelle et constante. C'était pour Adrien une délivrance. Il savait que Marinette se rétablissait bien et qu'elle montrait des signes vitaux de plus en plus normaux.

Ne restait plus qu'à attendre son réveil.

Dans la chambre de la brune, Renarouge, Carapace et Adrien regardait la belle dormir. Cela faisait maintenant dix jours depuis l'attaque et Marinette ne s'était toujours pas réveillée.

Adrien montrait de grands signes de fatigues. Refusant de s'éloigner d'elle et de Tikki, Plagg et lui avait décidé de loger avec elles en attendant son réveil. Le personnel ne s'y était pas opposé. Ils avaient tous comprit que Chat Noir apportait une aide précieuse au bon rétablissement de Ladybug. Néanmoins, le manque de repos et d'apports nutritifs commençaient à creuser les traits d'Adrien. Il paraissait faible et malheureux.

\- Adrien, tu devrais vraiment manger quelque chose, conseilla Carapace. Si elle se réveille et qu'elle te voit dans cet état, elle sera surement très inquiète.

\- Si elle se réveille un jour… répondit-il tristement.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, rassura Renarouge, le docteur a dit que cela pouvait être long mais qu'elle se réveillera. En attendant Nino à raison, tu dois manger.

\- Ne m'appelle pas Nino quand je suis comme ça !

\- Oh oui c'est vrai pardon.

Adrien ne les écoutait plus. Il regarda de nouveau Marinette et ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher d'elle. Délicatement, il posa sa tête sur son abdomen et lui serra fermement la main. Des larmes coulèrent sans qu'il puisse les arrêter. Il ferma donc ses yeux, cherchant à calmer cette montée d'angoisse.

\- Je t'en supplie Marinette, réveille toi… murmura-t-il tandis que ses deux amis étaient encore en train de discuter. Que dois-je faire pour que tu me reviennes ? Jamais je ne pourrais vivre sans toi. Tu es l'amour de ma vie, si tu meurs, jamais je ne m'en remettrais.

Renarouge et Carapace stoppèrent leur discussion en comprenant qu'Adrien ouvrait son cœur à la belle endormie. Ils se regardèrent et s'éloignèrent du lit pour lui laisser plus d'intimité.

\- Si tu savais comme je t'aime ma lady… continua Adrien, je te jure que si tu te réveilles, je ne laisserais plus rien nous séparer. Je te pardonne de tout ce que tu as fait, alors s'il te plait, réveille toi…

Ses yeux toujours clos, il sentit comme une légère pression dans sa main. Alarmé, il se redressa en rouvrant ses paupières et fixa la main dans laquelle était jointe celle de Marinette. En une fraction de secondes, il vit un petit doigt bouger et alors son cœur se mit à palpiter.

\- Oui c'est ça Marinette, reviens vers moi ! S'enthousiasma-t-il.

Il déposa son autre main sur la joue de sa bien-aimée alors que Renarouge et Carapace se rapprochèrent de nouveau, alertés par la découverte du blond. Doucement, il rapprocha son visage du sien.

\- Réveille-toi mon amour, murmura-t-il une dernière fois avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il se redressa et l'observa, il n'avait pas rêvé, il savait qu'elle avait bougé. Il fixa alors le moindre geste ou signe venant de sa belle et une légère goutte perla au coin de son œil lorsqu'il découvrit les paupières de Marinette s'éveiller.

\- Va chercher le docteur, pressa Renarouge à l'encontre de Carapace.

L'homme obéit sans rechigner et se jeta au dehors de la chambre à la recherche du personnel.

Renarouge se rapprocha du lit et prit la main disponible de son amie luttant pour ouvrir ses yeux.

\- Change-toi vite Adrien, lança-t-elle.

\- Oui, Plagg transforme moi.

Chat Noir apparut à la place d'Adrien alors que l'équipe soignante arrivait avec des charriots de soins dans la chambre.

\- Tu es enfin la, ma lady…

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux péniblement. Sa vision fut d'abord floue, mais ses pupilles réussirent à vite s'adapter. Elle vit alors Renarouge, puis Carapace, des gens en blanc et enfin… Chat Noir. Il était là, lui serrant férocement la main, des larmes coulant gracieusement sur ses joues. Elle le regarda, et faiblement, se mit à lui sourire. Elle était heureuse de le voir ici près d'elle.

\- Tu…es…la… essaya-t-elle de dire.

\- Chut… ne parle pas, répondit le félin, ne t'épuise pas. Les médecins ont besoins de voir si tu vas bien, mais ne t'inquiète pas je reste la. Ma lady… je ne partirais plus jamais, je te le promets.

Elle le regarda et en entendant ses mots, elle lui sourit de nouveau.

Lâchant sa main par pure nécessité, Chat Noir recula sans la lâcher du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus dans la chambre.

Les trois amis attendirent une bonne demi-heure avant de voir revenir le médecin chef.

\- Nous avons fait les tests et examens médicaux que nous devions faire. Tout à l'air normal, mais elle a besoin de repos. Elle était sur le point de s'endormir quand elle a demandé un certain Adrien…

\- C'est moi, lança Chat Noir.

\- Oh. Et bien… allez-y, mais s'il vous plait, pas longtemps.

\- Bien sur.

Chat Noir entra dans la chambre et se dé-transforma. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis son arrivé. Il se réinstalla à ses côtés et lui caressa la joue.

\- J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre… commença-t-il, je suis tellement désolé de ne pas avoir été la, de ne pas avoir pu te protéger et de n'avoir pas…

Il ne pu continuer ses excuses car l'un des doigts de Marinette venait de ses poser sur sa bouche. Elle le regarda amoureusement et son doigt bifurqua jusqu'à la nuque du blond. Elle la pressa et Adrien comprit qu'elle souhaitait qu'il vienne vers elle. Il s'avança alors délicatement jusqu'à joindre ses lèvres aux siennes.

Ce fut un baiser doux et rempli d'amour. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulut rompre le contact mais Adrien savait que Marinette était faible. Il s'éloigna doucement d'elle et ne la quitta pas des yeux.

\- Je… t'aime… murmura à nouveau Marinette.

Le cœur d'Adrien explosa de joie. Que ressentir d'autre après tous ces jours d'angoisses, de solitude et de tristesse ? Il était tellement heureux qu'elle soit revenue. Il colla son front au sien et dans un murmure il lui fit une nouvelle fois sa déclaration.

\- Moi aussi ma lady je t'aime. Et je te jure que jamais plus rien ne pourra nous séparer. Je serai à tes côtés pour le reste de ma vie.

Marinette sentit ses larmes s'écouler sur ses joues. Elle était tellement heureuse. Elle attendait depuis si longtemps de pouvoir pleurer à nouveau de joie.

Ils s'étreignirent ainsi pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'Adrien la vit s'endormir. Il resta ainsi à la veiller. Plus rien n'avait d'importance désormais si ce n'est elle.

Il savait qu'elle aurait besoin de beaucoup de repos et d'une longue période de convalescence mais qu'importe, il serait la.

* * *

Et voilà ! Bon je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à faire autre chose qu'un happy end ! ^^

Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier car une autre idée me trotte dans la tête et avant de perdre ma motivation pour cette histoire je voulais la finir.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

A bientôt !


	11. Chapitre 11 : Ensemble

Bonjour à tous.

Et bien voilà nous y sommes, ceci est donc le dernier chapitre de cette histoire.

Je tenais vraiment à vous dire un grand merci pour votre soutien. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce qu'elle plaise autant.

Merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de m'avoir laissé un commentaire pour remonter leurs impressions. Je ne vais pas pouvoir tous vous citer, mais j'ai vraiment appréciée recevoir une notification sur mon téléphone à chaque petit mot laissé de chacun d'entre vous. Je les lisais avec une grande joie et cela me motivait à écrire la suite ! Alors une dernière fois MERCI !

Je vous laisse savourer ce dernier chapitre en espérant qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes.

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Ensemble.

Perché au sommet de l'Arc de Triomphe, Chat Noir observait la place de la concorde au loin. Ses yeux étaient fixes et son regard lointain comme hanté par un souvenir. Plus aucun jour n'était pareil depuis ce moment.

Secouant vivement la tête, il baissa son regard vers un kiosque annonçant la une de la journée.

« _L'évènement à ne pas manquer_ »

Un petit sourire en coin s'affichât sur sa mine crispée. A la pensée de cet évènement, il se détendit et regarda le ciel.

Il était heureux.

Pleinement heureux.

Il avait attendu ce jour toute sa vie et aujourd'hui, il allait enfin pouvoir effacer toutes ses anciennes années de souffrance.

Une présence arriva derrière lui et il se retourna sachant pertinemment de qui il s'agissait.

\- Alors mon chaton, on vadrouille encore à cette heure ? lança joyeusement Ladybug.

\- Je pourrais dire pareil ma lady.

\- Etrangement, je savais que je te trouverais ici.

\- Tu me connais trop bien.

\- Si tu ne te sens pas prêt ou si tu as des doutes…

\- Non ma lady, je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr.

\- Parfais dans ce cas j'y vais, je ne suis pas en avance.

\- Très bien.

Ladybug s'apprêta à partir quand Chat Noir la retint par le bras.

\- J'espère que l'on pourra se rejoindre ce soir ?

\- Je suis déjà prise malheureusement, ria-t-elle.

\- Ah oui ? Il a de la chance.

\- Je sais. Néanmoins, je suis sûr qu'il sera enchanté que tu te joignes à nous mon chaton.

\- On verra ce soir alors.

Ladybug recula en souriant et disparu. Chat Noir la regarda partir et sentit son cœur s'accéléré. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour lui provoquer cela. S'alarmant de voir le temps passer si vite, il agrippa son bâton et partit lui aussi afin de vivre son destin.

* * *

Debout face au miroir trônant dans la pièce, Marinette se regardait. Son corps, simplement vêtu de sous-vêtements, était éclairé par de chaleureux rayons de soleil, traversant la pièce par de immenses baies vitrées. Elle glissa son regard de son visage à ses jambes plusieurs fois avant de se stopper sur plusieurs plaies, marquant à tout jamais sa peau. En les fixant, elle se rappela de la cause de chacune d'elles. Parfois ce fut des combats, d'autres étaient dû à sa maladresse légendaire. Ses yeux s'attardèrent néanmoins sur la plus grosses d'entre elles. Une cicatrice, assez imposante, lui rappelant à quel point elle avait frôlée la mort il y avait trois ans déjà.

Trois ans.

Le souvenir de sa convalescence lui revint soudain. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand l'image d'Adrien au petit soin pour elle, traversa son esprit. Elle repensa aux événements qui eurent lieux ensuite. L'annonce de la grossesse d'Alya, son refus pour New York, sa vie commune avec Adrien et la traque du papillon.

Instinctivement, ses yeux bifurquèrent sur l'étagère où siégeait une statuette de Ladybug et Chat Noir brandissant un papillon. L'arrestation avait eu lieu après une bataille minutieusement préparée, sur la place de la concorde, il y avait un an.

Un an.

Le choc fut rude pour son conjoint lorsqu'il eut découvert avec horreur que ce fut le fameux Gabriel Agreste, son père, qui avait hanté la capitale française durant toutes ces années. L'accompagnement des jours qui suivirent furent éprouvant pour la brune qui supportait difficilement de voir l'homme qu'elle aimait aussi malheureux. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait pas rester à le regarder souffrir sans rien faire. Elle l'avait alors épaulé lors des longues séances d'interviews, lors des réunions d'avocats et lors de la succession. A l'époque, encore en difficulté pour trouver le poste de ses rêves, Marinette fut embauché par Adrien pour reprendre les rênes de l'entreprise familiale, et au jour d'aujourd'hui, la jeune femme s'épanouissait merveilleusement.

Le sujet restait quand même très peu abordé, et tout le monde trouvait son compte avec cette décision.

Marinette releva les yeux vers son visage et constata en arrière plan que l'horloge montrait déjà 14h00.

\- Marinette ! qu'est ce que tu fiche ? Cria Alya derrière la porte, je peux entrer ?

\- Oui Alya vient.

La métisse entra et fit une mine énervée quand elle vit que la meilleure amie était encore en petite tenue.

\- Tu veux qu'on soit en retard ? Je te rappelle qu'on est attendu d'ici une heure et demie et que tu es juste coiffée. Où est ta robe ?

\- Dans la penderie derrière toi.

\- Ça ne va pas Marinette ? s'inquiéta soudain Alya, tu fais une drôle de tête.

\- Non c'est rien… j'étais juste… nostalgique.

\- Nostalgique ?

\- Oui j'ai refait certaine période de nos vies dans ma tête et… j'en ai perdu la notion du temps.

\- Et maintenant ça va ?

\- Oui oui, un peu nerveuse c'est tout.

\- C'est normal que tu le sois, mais on est la Trix, Tikki et moi ! Heu… où est Tikki ?

\- Avec Plagg, elle ne voulait pas me voir avant tout à l'heure.

\- Je vois, bref habille toi et vient t'assoir, je dois te maquiller.

Marinette obtempéra et obéit à tous les ordres de sa meilleure amie. Elles passèrent un bon moment ensemble. Elles rirent aux souvenirs communs qu'elles avaient, refusant d'admettre que leur vie ressemblait étrangement à tout ce qu'elles avaient souhaité étant collégiennes.

Les deux amis se levèrent et s'observèrent une nouvelle fois dans le miroir. Un instant de silence fut marqué quand une étrange sensation de bonheur intense les envahir. Elles se serrèrent la main et Alya déposa sa tête sur l'épaule de la brune.

\- Tu es magnifique, rougit presque Alya prise par l'émotion.

\- Merci… tu as fait du beau travail.

\- Surtout, il ne faut pas pleurer, sinon on va tout gâcher.

\- Tu as raison, vient on y va.

\- Marinette attend tu oublie quelque chose.

\- Quoi ? fit la brune déjà hors de la chambre.

\- Ton voile.

* * *

Adrien était tendu. Il observait l'église se remplir à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient. Il sentit la main de Nino lui presser le bras comme pour lui donner du courage.

\- T'inquiète pas mec, ça va bien se passer.

\- Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi.

\- Je te rappelle que je l'ai vécu.

\- Tu marques un point.

Le blond se recentra en relevant la tête vers l'entrée de l'église. Une foule de parisiens criait leur joie derrière des barrières installées spécialement pour l'évènement. Le retour du célèbre fils Agreste après l'arrestation de son père l'avait projeté de nouveau sous les projecteurs, au grand dam de Marinette.

Analysant les personnes s'introduisant dans le bâtiment afin de ne plus penser au stress qui l'animait, Adrien remarqua que Chloé, joliment coiffé avec un beau peigne à cheveux en forme d'abeille, entra aux bras d'un charmant brun et lui fit signe. Le blond lui fit un geste de la tête en souriant et regarda autour de lui.

Il y avait tous leurs anciens amis, tous leurs anciens camarades. Les nouveaux aussi, notamment les personnes venant de leur travail respectif. Il y avait également les collègues de l'école de musique et les sœurs Grindelle, naturellement au premier rang, accompagné des parents de Marinette.

Après quelques minutes à regarder ses pieds pour ne pas mourir de stress, Adrien entendit des voitures arriver en klaxonnant. Il releva la tête d'un coup sec et son cœur s'accéléra.

Elle était là.

Le père de la jeune promise se leva et sortit de l'église pour rejoindre sa fille tandis qu'Alya fit son apparition, un panier à la main rempli de pétales de roses. Elle était magnifiquement vêtue. Une longue robe légèrement orangée ornée de pétale d'or avec un superbe diadème tenant ses beaux cheveux châtains. Adrien entendit Nino complimenter sa femme derrière lui ce qui le fit sourire.

La musique commença et toutes les personnes présentes se levèrent. Alya entama la remonté de l'allée centrale en déposant sur son passage les pétales de roses. Rejoignant Adrien et Nino devant l'autel, elle laissa place à sa douce amie faisant enfin son apparition aux bras de son père, dans l'encadrure de l'église.

Adrien eut instantanément une crise cardiaque émotionnelle lorsqu'il la vit entrer. De forte bouffée de chaleur teintèrent ses joues et il dû d'élier ses mains soudain devenues moites.

Au loin, Marinette eut le souffle coupé en entrant dans cette immense bâtisse rempli de toutes les personnes qu'elle aimait. Elle se mit à sourire lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de certains de ses amis l'encourageant de loin par des pouces en l'air. Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de l'homme blond au bout de l'allée, plus rien n'exista. Son cœur s'emballa à mesure que son père l'amenait de plus en plus près du destin qui l'attendait.

Aucun d'eux ne pu se résoudre à cligner des yeux tant ce moment était intense et si attendu. Lorsqu'enfin leurs mains se joignirent et que le père de Marinette se recula, les deux amants se regardèrent comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils se découvraient. Adrien ne pu s'empêcher de caresser la joue de la brune somptueusement apprêtée.

\- Tu es la plus belle femme que j'ai jamais vu Marinette, ne pu s'empêcher de dire Adrien.

\- Tu es pas mal non plus, rigola nerveusement la jeune femme.

\- Prête ?

\- Prête.

Gardant leur main jointe, ils se retournèrent vers le prête et la cérémonie commença.

* * *

Attablée au côté de son mari, Marinette regarda son alliance nouvellement installée à son doigt. Elle se perdit dans ses souvenirs et à toutes les fois où elle avait imaginé ce moment. Etrangement intéressé par l'observation de sa jeune épouse, Adrien s'approcha d'elle et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, ce qui la fit sursauter. Croisant à nouveau leur regard, Adrien prit la main baguée de la brune et l'amena à sa bouche.

\- Elle te gêne ? demanda-t-il.

\- Disons que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir une bague comme toi, ria-t-elle, mais je vais vite m'y habituer.

\- Je t'interdis de l'enlever en tout cas, elle prouve que tu es enfin à moi, madame Agreste.

\- Il va falloir que je m'habitue à ça aussi, fit-elle en rougissant, et puis mon cœur est à toi depuis bien longtemps tu le sais.

\- Oui, mais comme ça le reste du monde le saura aussi ! Pas question que d'autres hommes lorgnent sur toi.

\- Si tu savais le nombre d'hommes qui lorgnent déjà sur moi mon chaton, certains ont même des photos de moi sur leur ordinateur et sont même abonnés au ladyblog !

\- Parle pour toi ! Car de mon côté tu ne peux pas imaginer le nombre de femmes cachant leurs photos de moi sous leur oreiller !

Ils se regardèrent un moment et se mirent à rire de bon cœur. Adrien ne pu s'empêcher de l'embrasser, il adorait son rire. Il se fraya un chemin jusqu'à son oreille afin de lui murmurer des mots doux.

\- Ce soir, je vais te montrer qui, de tous les hommes qui te lorgnent, est le meilleur.

\- Je sais déjà que c'est toi, fit-elle sensuellement, mais je ne suis pas contre un petit rappel.

\- Il ne sera pas petit. Figure-toi que ça fait des jours que je suis stressé et très frustré, donc, ce soir je vais libérer toute cette frustration.

\- Je dois m'attendre à quoi ?

\- Je dirais simplement que tu as intérêt à ne pas boire trop d'alcool, pour tenir éveillée toute la nuit, ma lady.

Marinette rougit fortement et se mit à rire une nouvelle fois. Adrien décida ensuite de l'emmener danser et tous deux ouvrir le bal.

* * *

A la fin de la soirée, les lumières s'éteignirent et un spot lumineux pointa le responsable de l'orchestre, debout derrière le micro.

\- Mesdames et messieurs, avant de clôturer cette magnifique soirée, la mariée a souhaité faire une dernière surprise. Je vous laisse apprécier le talent de cette jeune musicienne.

Le spot se décala lorsque l'homme descendit de la scène, puis il se pointa sur Marinette, assise derrière un superbe piano. Elle chercha des yeux Adrien et lui fit un signe lorsqu'elle croisa son regard. Intrigué, le jeune homme posa son verre et se redressa pour écouter ce que sa femme avait mijoté.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Marinette fit signe à l'orchestre qu'elle était prête. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et dans un élan, elle joua les premières notes.

Tout le monde reconnu la mélodie de « _whitout you_ » de David Guetta. Le cœur d'Adrien se serra. Jamais Marinette n'avait joué pour lui, et en toute honnêteté, il ne l'aurait pas encore cru capable de réaliser un tel morceau.

« _I can't win, I can't reign (Je ne peux pas gagner, je ne peux pas régner)I will never win this game (Je ne gagnerai jamais cette partie)Without you, without you (Sans toi, sans toi)_ »

Comment décrire cette sensation de reconnaissance et d'amour qu'il avait en cet instant. Adrien n'avait pas les mots. Emu et touché par cette surprise que la jeune femme avait dû travailler sans lui et sans qu'il ne se doute de quoi que ce soit.

 _« I am lost, I am vain (Je suis perdu, je suis inutile) I will never be the same (Je ne serais plus jamais la même) Without you, without you (Sans toi, sans toi)_ »

Le cœur d'Adrien se serrait à mesure que les mots et les notes défilaient. L'orchestre avait débuté son accompagnement, la vision d'un tel spectacle était presque aussi merveilleux que lorsqu'elle était rentrée dans l'église.

« _I won't run, I won't fly (je ne courrai pas, je ne volerai pas) I will never make it by (Je n'y arriverai jamais) Without you, without you (Sans toi, sans toi)_ »

La voix de Marinette s'élevait et l'émotion parcouru le corps de tous les invités, Adrien le premier.

« _I can't rest, I can't fight (Je ne peux pas me reposer, je ne peux pas combattre) All I need is you and I (Tous ce dont j'ai besoin c'est toi et moi) Without you, withouuuuut you (Sans toi, saaaans toi)_ »

Adrien dû fermer les yeux pour contrôler les petites gouttes de bonheur salées venant tout juste de lui piquer les yeux. Il avait tellement envie d'aller la prendre dans ses bras mais la chanson était si belle, qu'il voulu quand même l'écouter jusqu'au bout.

« _I can't take one more sleepless night (Je ne peux meme plus dormir la nuit) Without you, without you (Sans toi, sans toi) I won't soar, I won't climb (Je ne m'élèverai pas, je ne grimperai pas) If you're not here, I'm paralyzed (Si tu n'es pas là, je ne peux plus bouger)_ »

La musique ralentissait, l'orchestre s'était arrêté et Marinette joua les dernières notes en chantant de la façon la plus douce du monde les derniers mots, relevant les yeux vers son bien aimé Adrien.

« _Without you, without you (Sans toi, sans toi)_ »

L'émotion était palpable dans la salle alors qu'Adrien s'était levé pour rejoindre la brune étincelante dans sa robe blanche. Il embrassa la belle avec fougue et les invités applaudirent ce moment féérique.

\- Tu m'as bien caché que tu savais jouer aussi bien en chantant, fit Adrien toujours dans les bras de Marinette.

\- J'ai eu un très bon professeur.

\- C'était magnifique, merci.

\- Chaque mot était vrai.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi chaton, répondit-elle en l'embrassant.

\- En parlant de chaton, tu n'avais pas proposé que Chat Noir se joigne à nous ce soir ?

\- C'est vrai, tu sais à quel point j'adore ton côté félin.

\- Que dirais-tu d'aller le rejoindre tout de suite ?

\- Je dirais que c'est une très bonne idée !

Adrien prit l'initiative d'annoncer leur départ au micro. Les invités les regardèrent d'un œil bienveillant comprenant leur décision. Adrien attrapa sa femme et la souleva comme une princesse pour se diriger ensuite vers leur suite nuptiale.

Alya et Nino les regardaient partir en se tenant la main. Ils étaient heureux pour eux et s'impatientaient de voir venir une ou un petit ami pour leur propre fils.

\- Tu te rends compte que tout cela ne serait pas arrivé si Marinette n'avait pas pris la décision de se mettre au piano ? remarqua Nino.

Alya le regarda un instant puis en faisant le cheminement dans sa tête, elle se rendit compte qu'il avait raison.

Tout avait effectivement commencé, il y avait trois ans, par une leçon de piano.

FIN

* * *

:'( Petites larmes de nostalgie en appuyant sur poster.

J'espère qu'elle vous aura plus jusqu'au bout.

Un petit mot pour vous dire que ma nouvelle histoire est écrite dans ma tête et je posterais surement courant janvier le premier chapitre (n'étant pas la pendant les fêtes !)

Néanmoins je peux vous donner au moins le résumé :

Titre : une vie d'artiste.

Adrien et Marinette sont deux prodiges de la danse. Respectivement élève des deux meilleures écoles d'art de la scène, ils devront s'unir malgré leur mésentente pour réussir leur diplôme et décrocher un contrat durant leur gala de fin d'année.

Une histoire surement longue car elle sera en plusieurs parties, elle relatera leur vie d'artiste.

On verra bien ! En attendant je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes ! A bientôt !


End file.
